Un verano para recordar
by marurs
Summary: Narra lo que les sucede a Harry, los Weasley y Hermione en el verano tras la batalla de Hogwarts. Parejas H/G, R/H, G/A y algunas más.
1. La Amortencia

**1. La amortencia**

Harry, Ron y Hermione salían del despacho del director de Hogwarts. En sus caras se podía ver tristeza y alivio al mismo tiempo. Pero lo que más reflejaban sus caras era cansancio.

-Chicos, no sé vosotros, pero yo necesito descansar. No me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí unas cuantas horas del tirón.-dijo Harry.

-Sí, yo también estoy agotada.-Afirmó Hermione.

-¿Creéis que podremos dormir en nuestros antiguos dormitorios?-preguntó Ron.

-No creo que haya ningún problema, no habrá nadie por allí, pero podemos ir bajo la capa si queréis.- Respondió Harry.

-Pues vayamos entonces.- sugirió Hermione. Pero en ese momento Harry se acordó de algo, bueno, más bien de alguien, de quien en realidad nunca se había olvidado. Y preguntó:

-Hermione, ¿cómo se hace para comunicarse con un Patronus?

-Pues sólo tienes que convocar tu patronus con el mismo hechizo de siempre, y a la vez pensar en el mensaje que quieres enviar.

-¿Y se puede hacer para que sólo lo vea una persona?

-Sí, piensa en el mensaje, en la persona a la que se lo quieres mandar, y en que sólo ella lo vea.

-¿Ella? – Se interesó Ron.

-Sí Ronald, en LA Persona para la que es el mensaje. – Contestó Hermione.

-¿Pero esa persona no será…?

-Ron, no empieces. Ya nos enteraremos, y lo importante es que sean felices.- Susurró Hermione, mientras Harry convocaba su patronus y veían al ciervo plateado alejarse.

Se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindorf bajo la capa invisible. Cuando llegaron estaba completamente vacía y se fueron a dormir a sus antiguos dormitorios. Mientras Harry y Ron subían por las escaleras hacia su habitación, Ron comentó:

-Este…, Harry, sé que he sido un poco pesado y terco con tu historia con Ginny, pero quiero que sepas que lo único que deseo es que no sufra y sea feliz.

-No te preocupes Ron, eso lo sé. Es lo que yo quiero también.

-No me pondré más pesado, de verdad. Me he dado cuenta en estos días, bueno, sobre todo hoy, que hay que aprovechar el tiempo, que no sabemos lo que va a pasar y que es mejor hacer lo que queramos en el momento, no dejarlo para después. Por cierto, hablando de hacer lo que deseamos, ¿me podrías dejar mañana cuando nos despertemos la capa de invisibilidad?

-Claro amigo, ¿pero puedo saber para qué la quieres?

-Es que… necesito hablar con Hermione. Después de lo que pasó tras regresar de la cámara de los secretos, bueno, tú viste lo que pasó, ejem, bueno, pues después de eso, no hemos hablado del tema y me gustaría hablar con ella, saber qué piensa y decirle lo que yo pienso.- Dijo Ron con la cara como un tomate. Harry difícilmente podía aguantar una sonrisa, pero lo hizo por su amigo. Y le preguntó:

-¿Lo que piensas o lo que sientes? Bueno, da igual, no me contestes a eso, pero ¿por qué necesitas la capa?

-Bueno, es que pienso subir a su habitación antes de que baje a desayunar. Es lo primero que quiero hacer nada más despertarme. Como ya te he dicho, me he dado cuenta que no hay que atrasar las cosas que uno quiere. Y pues, como sabes, no podemos subir por esas escaleras por el encantamiento para que no puedan subir chicos. Lo que he planeado es subir con una escoba y con tu capa puesta para no asustar a las chicas, en el caso de que suban a dormir algunas de las chicas que quedan en el castillo.

-Vaya, ya veo que lo tienes todo bien planeado. Pues ningún problema, toma ya la capa por si te despiertas antes que yo. Pero si tú te vas a quedar con la capa, entonces necesito mandarle un Patronus a la profesora McGonnagall para pedirle permiso para lo que yo planeo hacer.- Y tras decir eso, Harry convocó otra vez su Patronus y Ron se quedó mirando alejarse al ciervo plateado nuevamente.

-¿No me vas a contar lo que planeas?

-No es nada emocionante ni parecido, yo también necesito hablar con la persona a la que quiero lo antes posible.

Y dicho esto, los dos se acostaron en sus antiguas camas y se durmieron profundamente nada más dejarse caer.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue la primera en despertarse y se le ocurrió despertar a los chicos llevándoles el desayuno. Bueno, en realidad era con Ron con el que estaba deseando hablar y aclarar cosas. Hizo un gran esfuerzo, porque llevarle el desayuno significaba ir a las cocinas y pedírselo a los elfos, ya que no sabía si en el Comedor servirían comidas, y menos aún desayunos.

Pero justo cuando Hermione salió por la puerta-agujero de la sala común, Ron se despertó, se aseó, se montó en escoba y se puso la capa. Subía ya a los dormitorios de las chicas justo cuando Hermione regresaba a la sala común y se encaminaba al dormitorio de los chicos.

Cuando Hermione entró sólo encontró a Harry, que aún dormía. Lo despertó y le preguntó por Ron. Harry le dijo que no sabía dónde estaba, que debía estar buscándola porque quería hablar con ella.

Entonces Hermione le pidió a Harry el mapa del merodeador con el que se ahorraría un montón de tiempo buscándolo. Harry aún medio durmiendo lo convocó con un accio y se lo dio a Hermione. Ésta lo activó y vio que Ron se encontraba en el dormitorio de las chicas Gryffindorf de séptimo curso, pero se le cortó la respiración cuando vio que en el aseo de dicho dormitorio se encontraba Lavender Brown.

Rápidamente se fue hacia allí, no sin antes convocar una de las escobas que habían utilizado para ir a la cámara de los secretos y a la sala de los menesteres, ya que pensó que si Ron había activado el encantamiento, entonces la única forma de subir sería volando.

Se montó en la escoba sin acordarse siquiera de dejar todo el desayuno que les había traído, y haciendo uno de los mayores esfuerzos de los que era capaz (ya que nunca le gustó nada montar en escoba, y mucho menos, manejarla ella) llegó a su dormitorio, donde se encontró a Ron de pie. Ya se había quitado la capa. Cuando la vio llegar se sorprendió muchísimo:

-Hermione, yo creía que estabas en el aseo, oí la ducha y pensé que eras tú, y te estaba esperando.- En ese momento le volvió la respiración a Hermione, que ni había querido pensar qué significaba lo que había visto en el mapa.

Ron se quedó observándola por un rato a la vez que sonreía.

-Ron ¿por qué me miras así? ¿Y por qué sonríes?

-Es que tengo la poción de Amortencia frente a mí.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo.

-Verás, cuando vimos en clase de Slughorn la poción de la Amortencia, y tú explicaste lo de los olores y todo eso, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí. – dijo Hermione, confundida y ruborizándose como cuando lo hizo en dicha clase de pociones.

-Pues es que los olores que tenía para mí eran: el desayuno de Hogwarts,- y le señaló a su mano izquierda, en la que llevaba todavía el desayuno (que ella había olvidado)- el olor a escoba,- y le señaló su mano derecha, en la que llevaba la escoba con la que había subido- y el olor a tu perfume- al decir esto último se puso completamente rojo.

-¿De verdad cuando oliste la Amortencia te olía a mi perfume?- preguntó Hermione radiante de felicidad

-Pues claro que es verdad, ¿por qué te iba a mentir?

- Pues entonces te darías cuenta de qué perfume llevo desde hace unos años.

- No entiendo de perfumes, creo que sólo reconozco el tuyo. Pero no sé cuál es.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que, desde que me regalaste aquel perfume en la Navidad que pasamos en Grimmauld Place, no me he puesto otro? Es como llevar una parte de ti conmigo.

Ron se quedó de piedra.

- Es lo más bonito que nadie me ha dicho nunca.- Confesó Ron y entonces se quedó pensando en la escoba que llevaba Hermione y le preguntó:

-¿Has subido volando? ¿Tú sola?- Ella asintió- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo cuanto antes. Después de lo que pasó ayer, cuando dijiste lo de los elfos, y bueno, después…Quería saber qué sentiste

-¿Has subido volando sola, en escoba?, ¿has afrontado uno de tus mayores miedos por verme?

Ella volvió a asentir y dijo un tímido sí. Él tras escuchar eso, no se reprimió ni un segundo más, y la besó. Esta vez fue a ella a la que se le cayó todo lo que llevaba en las manos, por lo que tendrían que buscarse otro desayuno.

-¡Ejem, ejem!

Lavender acababa de salir del baño. Hermione no sabía donde meterse y Ron, con la cara más roja que su pelo, se puso en medio de las dos, porque sabía de lo que eran capaces y del carácter de las dos. Después de un momento de tensión Lavender dijo:

-No te preocupes Ron, ya superé que no estuvieras enamorado de mí. Es lógico, si os habéis pasado desde los once años prácticamente sin separaros, a pesar de que os llevarais como el perro y el gato. Lo raro sería que no os hubierais enamorado- Ahora tanto Ron como Hermione estaban como un tomate- Además Hermione, te debo una bien grande, me salvaste la vida y no sé como te lo voy a agradecer.

Hermione se acercó a ella, le tendió la mano y le dijo:

-No hay nada que me tengas que agradecer, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí, no tengo ninguna duda. ¿Amigas?

-Amigas- le contestó Lavender, le dio la mano y se dirigió a la puerta. – Nos vemos luego, voy a desayunar.

Ron se había quedado muy sorprendido y sólo atinó a decir:

-De todas las chicas que habrá en Hogwarts, tenía que ser ella la que estaba en el baño.-

Hermione no dijo nada de que ella ya lo sabía y la había olvidado. ¿Para qué hacerle saber que se había puesto celosa? Y en ese momento comprendió cómo se sentía Ron cuando ella estaba cerca de Krum aunque no estuviera pasando nada. Esto tenía que arreglarlo, no podía ser que ambos estuvieran celosos cada dos por tres y eso sólo lo podría lograr de una manera:

-Ron, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo todo tú primero? Me besas primero y ahora me pides salir.

-¿Qué mas da? ¿Ahora me vas a salir machista?

-No es machismo, es que me quitas las partes buenas.

-Bueno, vale. No he dicho nada. Es sólo que pensé que si empezamos a salir y confiamos el uno en el otro, pues ya no habrá más celos tontos.

-Hermione, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-Pues claro, ¡Me encanta esa idea! ¿Se te ha ocurrido a ti sólo?

-Ja, ja, ¡Qué graciosa! Oye, un momento ¿Es que estabas celosa por Lavender?

-¿Pues qué esperabas después de lo del año pasado?

-Vaya, no soy el único celoso.

-He aceptado salir contigo, espero que así no haya más celos por medio.

Ron se quedó pensativo un tiempo y su cara empezó a entristecerse. Hermione preocupada le preguntó qué le pasaba y él contestó:

-Es que no puedo creer que el día o los dos días más felices de mi vida, sean por otro lado los más tristes.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que lo decía por Fred, bueno, y por Remus y Tonks y todos los demás, pero sobre todo por Fred. Le dio un abrazo y le dijo:

-Sólo piensa en lo que él te habría dicho si se hubiera enterado de por qué es el día más feliz de tu vida.

-Me habría dicho que ya era hora y que no dejara que nadie me lo estropeara. Bueno él hubiera hecho todo lo posible por hacerme pasar la mayor vergüenza del mundo con sus bromas, pero no me habría importado nada porque esto no hay nada que me lo estropee.

-Pues eso, igual que si él estuviera aquí, no dejes que nada lo haga y mucho menos sabiendo que lo último que Fred quería era ver triste a alguien de su familia o amigos.

-Tienes razón.- dijo sonriendo, al acordarse de Fred y su humor- Tengo hambre. ¿Vamos a desayunar? La comida que tú has traído está toda por los suelos.

-Sí, vamos- Hizo un movimiento con su varita para limpiarlo todo y se fueron para el Comedor.


	2. El Pensadero

**2. El Pensadero**

Mientras tanto, Harry se había levantado, se había aseado y se había dirigido al despacho del director, bueno, ahora seguramente sería de la profesora McGonnagall.

La puerta (gárgola) seguía sin tener contraseña para entrar, pero decidió esperar a Ginny ahí, antes de subir.

Esperaba que acudiera, sabía que le debía una explicación y necesitaba dársela, pero no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera escucharlo. No después de lo que la había hecho sufrir.

Estaba dándole vueltas a todo esto cuando vio bajar por las escaleras a la profesora McGonnagall y le preguntó si había recibido su patronus. Ella le dijo que sí y que le dejaba el despacho el tiempo que necesitara, que ella tenía muchas cosas que resolver por todo el castillo (entre ellas el asunto de Snape que también le había pedido el chico mediante su patronus). También le dijo que habría un funeral-homenaje en el jardín a la mañana siguiente y se despidió. Harry pensó entonces que Ginny tal vez estaría tan triste que no querría hablar con nadie, y menos con él que en parte era responsable de todo, o así se sentía él. Pero en ese momento apareció ella por la esquina del pasillo. Acababa de enfrentarse a mortífagos, había perdido a seres queridos, y aún así estaba radiante. Harry no sabía de dónde sacaba su fortaleza. Cuando llegó donde estaba él, lo saludó.

-Hola Harry.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-¿Cuándo te he fallado?

-Nunca.

-Pues eso.

Harry la notó un poco distante. Ahora que la tenía más cerca podía ver en sus ojos que no había dormido nada y que probablemente se había pasado toda la noche llorando.

-El motivo por el que te pedí que vinieras es porque necesito explicarte porqué hice lo que hice y quiero que veas a lo que me he estado dedicando durante este año.

-No quiero ninguna explicación Harry, lo entiendo perfectamente. Sé que me dejaste porque no confiabas en mí. Hubiera sido un estorbo a tu lado.

-No es eso Ginny. No es nada de eso. Te dejé porque no quería perderte. No hubiera podido seguir adelante si a ti te hubiera pasado algo.

-Pues eso, que no confías en mi, que piensas que soy débil y me hubiera pasado cualquier cosa a la primera de cambio.

-Ginny, ¿acaso crees que Sirius Black es un débil y que yo no confiaba en él? ¿O que el profesor Dumbledore era un estorbo para mí? No Ginny, sabes perfectamente que no se trataba de eso.

-Hubiera corrido el mismo peligro con vosotros que aquí en Hogwarts o en casa.

-Sé que aquí en el colegio corriste mucho peligro y sufriste, pero no te puedes imaginar lo que pasamos nosotros. A Hermione la torturó Bellatrix hasta casi morir y no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que sufrió tu hermano al escucharla y no poder hacer nada. Sabes lo buena bruja y fuerte que es Hermione y yo sé que tú eres igual de fuerte y buena bruja que ella. Pero no hubiera soportado verte sufrir. Y no podía dejarme vencer fácilmente porque tenía que cumplir una misión que sólo yo podía llevar a cabo. Y ahora, si quieres podemos subir al despacho de Dumbledore, digo de McGonnagall y te lo explico mejor allí. Y a la misma vez te voy enseñando recuerdos en el pensadero para que entiendas mejor algunas cosas.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque quiero que me entiendas y no quiero que haya ningún secreto entre nosotros.

Tras decir esto subieron al despacho y Harry le contó sobre los Horrocruxes, le explicó su misión y le fue enseñando algunos recuerdos en el pensadero, donde entraban los dos juntos y le iba explicando las cosas que no entendía. No le mostró la parte en la que Ron se iba, sabía que Ginny no le perdonaría eso a Ron fácilmente, y no quería meter a su amigo en conflictos. Sí le enseñó cuando se preocupaba por ella mirando el mapa del merodeador y cuando fueron al Valle Godric le dijo que Ron se había quedado vigilando en la tienda. También vio como Ron le salvó la vida y cómo destruyó el Horrocrux, pero lo justo para que no se diera cuenta de que llevaban tiempo sin verse, ni lo que sintió Ron antes de destruirlo. Vio la tortura de Hermione, el sufrimiento de Ron y la muerte de Dobby, todo con lágrimas en los ojos y por sus mejillas a veces. Así hasta que llegaron a la batalla de Hogwarts y descubrió que debía sacrificarse para que Voldemort muriera. En ese momento, Ginny lloraba desconsolada, pues había pasado ya lo de Fred, Remus y Tonks y además recordaba haber visto o haber creído ver a Harry muerto poco después. Le habló de la piedra de resurrección y que por eso habían aparecido sus padres, padrino y Remus. Le contó que se dejó matar y la explicación que le había dado Dumbledore (en esa especie de Limbo en la que había estado) de porqué no había muerto por la sangre de su madre, y en cambio, Voldemort sí había matado la parte de su propia alma que había en él (Harry). Vio la ayuda de Narcisa Malfoy y lo demás ya lo había presenciado la propia Ginny.

Después de verlo todo y escuchar explicaciones sabía por todas las cosas tan duras que había pasado y entendió que se separara de ella. Pensó que después de todo lo que le había contado sobre la parte del alma de Voldemort dentro de él, seguro que se sentía en parte responsable de las muertes de la batalla de Hogwarts y le dijo:

-Harry quiero que sepas que todo esto por lo que hemos pasado en esta batalla, y desde hace muchos años, no tiene nada que ver contigo, es decir, que todo ha sido culpa de ese mal nacido (y nunca mejor dicho por lo que me has contado de Merope y Tom Riddle Senior) y tú sólo has sido una víctima más. Te dejó sin familia y sin tutores decentes y a pesar de eso mírate, has salvado a toda la comunidad mágica y eres una de las mejores personas que conozco. Así que ya puedes estar borrando esos sentimientos de culpabilidad de tu cabeza.

Harry se sorprendió de lo intuitiva que era Ginny o de lo transparente que era él, o quizá ella no era tan intuitiva ni el tan transparente, sólo que entre ellos se entendían a la perfección. Y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-¡A sus órdenes!- Y Ginny vio que sí que le había hecho caso y quitaría esas ideas de su cabeza.

-Oye Harry, ¿en qué pensabas cuando te entregaste?

Harry se puso totalmente colorado y contestó: -cuando me crucé contigo y llevaba la capa sólo pensaba en quitármela para que me vieras y me impidieras hacerlo, después tomé valor y fue cuando lo de mis padres, Sirius y Remus y cuando ellos se fueron, sólo pensaba en ti, en tus besos, en nuestros besos.

-¿En esto?- Preguntó Ginny y justo después lo besó como en su cumpleaños hace ya casi un año, olvidándose del resto del mundo, sólo existían ellos dos. Pero al igual que hace casi un año, también los interrumpieron. En este caso fueron los retratos de antiguos directores, que les recordaron que era tarde y necesitaban comer algo, que mañana sería un día duro.

Les hicieron caso y se fueron al Gran Comedor donde ya había poca gente, como ya no quedaba comida, decidieron ir a las cocinas y pedirles a los elfos algo para alimentarse. Se fueron a la Sala Común y allí se lo comieron. Cuando estaban terminando llegaron Ron y Hermione, iban cogidos de la mano y Ginny se quedó extrañada y entonces Harry recordó que había algo que se le había olvidado contarle.

-Ginny ¿te puedes creer que a este par, en medio de la batalla, no se les ocurre otra cosa que besarse?

-¿En serio? Están que si sí que si no media vida, ¿y sólo se les ocurre hacerlo en medio de una batalla?

-Pues eso dije yo, que no me lo podía creer.

-Dejad ya eso. Lo hicisteis vosotros en medio de la sala común y con todos los alumnos de Gryffindorf mirándoos.- Dijo Hermione toda avergonzada. Ron se había quedado pensativo, pues la gracia de Ginny era del tipo de bromas que le hubiera hecho Fred. Y entonces, para sorpresa de todos, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny, la abrazó y dijo:

-Te quiero mucho hermanita. ¡Y como le hagas daño Potter, te las verás conmigo!

Todos se quedaron atónitos y cuando Ginny reaccionó dijo:

-Yo también te quiero y te he extrañado mucho Ronnie. ¡Y Granger, como se te pase por la cabeza hacerle el más mínimo de los daños, olvídate de tus libros, porque no te quedarán neuronas para leerlos!

Se pusieron a reír todos de la ocurrencia de Ginny y decidieron irse a acostarse, pues el día siguiente sería duro y ya era tarde.


	3. La vida sigue

**3. La vida sigue**

Al día siguiente en los funerales estaban prácticamente todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña y parte del extranjero, ya que casi todo el mundo conocía o era familiar de alguno de los fallecidos, o simplemente porque querían rendir tributo a todos los que habían dado su vida por la libertad.

El funeral lo ofició el mismo hombre que había oficiado el de Dumbledore y la boda de Bill. Agradeció a todos los fallecidos su aportación para la libertad, así como a los que seguían vivos y participaron en la batalla o fueron víctimas de las barbaridades que se hicieron desde que Voldemort había regresado.

Después dio la oportunidad para que los que quisieran dijeran unas palabras o rindieran el homenaje que les apeteciera. Habló mucha gente de sus familiares o amigos. Harry habló por Remus y le prometió que haría todo lo posible por hacer feliz a Teddy y que no permitiría que Teddy los olvidara o no supiera quienes fueron Remus y Tonks, dos de las personas más importantes y valientes que conoció. También dijo que lo haría con la ayuda de Andrómeda y con la ayuda de alguna personilla más (le guiñó un ojo a Ginny).

George hizo un homenaje a Fred, pero no con llantos, a pesar de que estaba destrozado, sino como a Fred le hubiera gustado, con uno de sus mejores espectáculos de Sortilegios Weasley. Todos los Weasley tenían en los rostros tristeza por Fred, pero a la misma vez sonreían porque sabían que a él no le hubiera gustado ver a nadie triste en el día en el que ya no estaba Voldemort, y la mayoría de los mortífagos estaban apresados.

Al término del funeral, Molly Weasley pidió a Hermione y a Harry que fueran a su casa de momento y ya verían qué hacían después. Hermione contó que debía buscar a sus padres, pero Arthur dijo que no se preocupara por eso, que ya había aurores encargándose de ello y los encontrarían pronto. Y así se fueron todos a la Madriguera por medio de la red flu que habían habilitado en el castillo para tal fin.

Cuando los Weasley, junto con Harry y Hermione, llegaron a la Madriguera, la escena era desoladora. La casa estaba toda destrozada, pero enseguida los señores Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fleur y Percy se pusieron a repararla y ordenarla mediante hechizos. Los demás también lo intentaron, pero no se lo permitieron porque Molly les dijo que debían descansar y hacerle compañía a George que era el que peor lo estaba pasando.

Así que Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y George se quedaron en el jardín mientras los otros reparaban los daños a la casa. Cuando acababan de sentarse llegó una lechuza para Hermione con "El Profeta". Ella explicó que había vuelto a suscribirse ya que quería estar enterada de todos los cambios que ocurrieran en el misterio, en Hogwarts y en el Mundo Mágico en general. George le pidió el periódico y ella se lo dio sin dudarlo ya que pensó que eso lo distraería de pensar en otras cosas. Pero no fue una buena idea, ya que cuando iba por la mitad más o menos, exclamó:

- ¡OH, no, es horrible!

- ¿Qué pasa George? – preguntó alarmada Ginny.

- Esos miserables atacaron a Verity y su familia. Dice el artículo que atacaron todo el vecindario de Londres en el que ella vivía. Y además sale una foto de su padre, está destrozado porque ha sido el único miembro de la familia que ha sobrevivido.

- Vaya, George, lo siento mucho. No sé qué decir. Si podemos hacer algo por ti. – Lo intentó consolar Ron.

- No, gracias, pero es algo que tenemos que asumir. Han dejado familias mutiladas por toda Gran Bretaña. El periódico está lleno de casos parecidos.

- No debí dejarte que lo leyeras. – Opinó Hermione.

- ¿Y mantenerme aislado de todo, como en una burbuja? No, Hermione, necesito saber lo que sucede a mi alrededor. No voy a enjaularme toda la vida. Además me habría enterado igual al llamarla para que volviera a la tienda.

- ¿Vas a volver a abrir la tienda? – quiso saber Harry.

- Sí, era nuestro sueño y no pienso permitir que me arrebaten también eso. – Contestó George muy triste, pensando en Fred. Se dio cuenta de que los había afligido a todos e intentó cambiar el tono del tema de conversación. - Bueno, y hablando de futuros profesionales, ¿qué pensáis hacer vosotros?

- Pues yo tengo clarísimo que voy a volver a Hogwarts en cuanto abra sus puertas, y ya veré qué hago después de cursar el año que me falta.

- No esperaba menos de ti Hermione, pero ¿y vosotros tres?

- Mi sueño y el de Harry es el de convertirnos en Aurores, pero si tenemos que pasar otro año más por Hogwarts, creo que, al menos por mi parte, no se cumplirá. Estoy harto de que me mantengan papá y mamá y no me compro caprichos porque no me gusta estar pidiéndoles dinero. Creo que me buscaré un trabajo para pagarme mis gastos y no depender de nadie.

- Si es por dinero, ya sabes que... – intentó decir Harry.

- Ni lo digas amigo. Si no quiero que me mantengan mis padres, mucho menos voy a permitir que lo hagas tú.

- No discutáis más. Ya se os ocurrirá algo que hacer con vuestras vidas. Sé por experiencia que abandonar Hogwarts da un poco de vértigo, pero alguna vez hay que hacerlo. ¿Y tú Ginny, seguirás en el colegio?

- Pues yo creo que voy a hacerle compañía a Hermione. Lo que sí que me gustaría sería hacer sólo el último año, el séptimo. Dos años más allí no los aguantaría.

En ese momento, llegaron cuatro lechuzas que no podían haber sido más oportunas. Se trataban de cartas de Hogwarts en las que la Profesora McGonnagall explicaba las posibilidades que tenían cada uno de los alumnos y las instrucciones a seguir en cada una de las opciones. Cada alumno podía optar por hacer los exámenes correspondientes al curso que les correspondía por edad (y también los timos para alumnos de 15 o 16 años, y los éxtasis para alumnos de 17 o 18 años); o también podía optar por hacer el curso completo que se interrumpió.

- Yo voy a optar por hacer directamente los Éxtasis, a pesar de que Hogwarts siempre ha sido mi hogar, creo que ya es hora de establecer mis raíces en otro lugar. – Decidió Harry.

- Yo voy a hacer lo mismo que tú. Ya he dicho antes que quiero buscarme un trabajo. Y si hay suerte y me saco los Éxtasis necesarios para la Academia de Aurores, entonces compaginaré las dos cosas. – Explicó Ron.

- Pues tenéis que poneros las pilas chicos, mirad aquí viene la lista de libros que necesitaréis estudiaros y os hacen falta ya, porque los exámenes son el 31 de agosto. Yo os puedo ayudar, si queréis, pero ya he dicho que voy a hacer el curso completo. Me gusta hacer las cosas bien hechas, sin atajos.

- Déjalos respirar Hermione, todavía falta para el 31 de Agosto. Pueden ir mañana a por los libros tranquilamente. Yo también tendré que ponerme las pilas, porque me voy a presentar a los exámenes de sexto curso y así podremos hacer el séptimo año juntas.

- Será genial tener a mi mejor amiga en mi misma clase. Por fin sabré qué sentían Harry y Ron teniéndose el uno al otro.

- Pensé que éramos tus mejores amigos – dijo Harry algo ofendido.

- Ya, pero no es lo mismo, hay cosas que a vosotros no os podía contar.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuales? – preguntó Ron.

- Cómo las peleas contigo, por ejemplo, o las peleas con Harry –añadió al ver que George la miraba de forma curiosa.

Así, hablando sobre el futuro, se les pasó la tarde y pronto los llamaron para cenar. Harry no se podía creer que en el poco tiempo que ellos habían estado en el jardín, los demás habían devuelto a la Madriguera su aspecto original.

Durante la cena Arthur Weasley informó a Hermione de que ya habían encontrado a sus padres y les habían devuelto la memoria. También le dijo que llegarían la siguiente mañana y que se quedarían en la Madriguera de momento, mientras solucionaban otros asuntos.

- ¿Qué asuntos señor Weasley?

- No es nada Hermione, es sólo que cuando tus padres estaban desmemoriados, vendieron vuestra casa, ahora no la pueden volver a comprar y deben buscar una en la que podáis vivir.

- Vaya, no pensé que lo de quitarles la memoria trajera tantas consecuencias.

- Bueno, no es nada grave y pronto se solucionará.

- Sí, lo sé señor Weasley, es sólo que no sé si me perdonarán lo que les hice.

- Cariño, eres su hija. Te perdonarán cualquier cosa que les hagas. ¿Verdad Percy? – Intervino la señora Weasley.

- Jaja, mamá – ironizó Percy. - Sí Hermione, perdonan lo que sea. Pero ya ves como no olvidan.

- Percy era una broma, y además si no olvidan, ya se encargará Hermione de que lo olviden.

- Mamá eso ha sido un golpe bajo. – Se quejó Ron.

- Ronald, os lo tenéis merecido por cómo os fuisteis el día de la boda de Bill. Eso tampoco lo he olvidado. Que sea la última vez, jovencitos, que hacéis algo así a Molly Weasley.

- Lo siento señora Weasley, fue mi culpa. Ellos dos no tenían por qué haberme acompañado. – Se disculpó el niño que vivió.

- Harry no empieces otra vez con eso.

- Cállate Ron, y Harry, que sepas que si no te hubieran acompañado y te hubieran dejado sólo con todos los peligros que corristeis, entonces, como mínimo los desheredo.

- Bueno mamá, Hermione no es tu hija y no la puedes desheredar y bueno, Ron no perdería mucho tampoco. En esta casa no nadamos en la abundancia, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Ginny.

- Yo considero a Hermione y a Harry como a mis hijos y lo de desheredar es una forma de hablar, me refería a que los negaría como familia.

Ron llevaba ya un rato con la cabeza agachada y Harry sospechó que estaba recordando su huída e intentó arreglarlo un poco y animarlo.

- Pues sí, menos mal que no me hicieron caso y me acompañaron porque los dos me salvaron la vida varias veces.

- ¿En serio que Ronnikin te salvó la vida? – Preguntó George.

- Y no veas de qué manera. Fue todo un héroe y no sólo eso sino que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llevar a cabo una de las partes más importantes de la misión que teníamos que realizar.

- ¿No nos pensáis contar de una vez por todas cuál era vuestra misión? Preguntó Arthur por enésima vez.

- Señor Weasley, creo que no es necesario ya que todo ha acabado. Además, creo que algo podéis intuir si escuchasteis mi conversación con Voldemort.

- Bueno, como queráis, pero si necesitáis desahogaros, podéis contar con nosotros. Y ahora, creo que deberíamos quitar la mesa, lavar los platos y acostarnos, que hoy también ha sido un día duro.


	4. El Reloj Weasley

**4. El Reloj Weasley**

Después de la cena, entre todos, con magia por supuesto, recogieron y lavaron todo y se fueron a dormir. No, precisamente a dormir no, porque esa noche en esa casa no se durmió mucho.

En la habitación de los señores Weasley:

- Molly, ¿me piensas contar de una vez por qué me pediste que le hiciera ese "apaño" al reloj Weasley?

- Verás Arthur, es por algo que sospecho, dos cosas más bien, y que quiero asegurarme.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas?

- Es que no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar. Bueno estoy casi segura de que una de mis dos sospechas te gustará, pero de la otra no estoy tan segura.

- Pues si no me lo dices no lo sabremos nunca.

- Está bien, ¿cuál quieres primero la que te va a gustar o la que no?

- La que no, a los malos tragos, darle prisa.

- Bueno, pues es que creo que nuestra Ginny está saliendo con Harry.

- ¿En serio, con Harry, con Harry Potter?

- No con Harry el sucio. ¿Con qué Harry va a ser?

- Pero si eso es verdad, sería fantástico. No quiero que mi niña se haga mayor y se eche novio tan rápido, pero eso tenía que llegar tarde o temprano y ¿quién mejor que Harry? Él la va a respetar más que nadie.

- Vaya, me alegro que te lo tomes tan bien.

- Venga, ¿y esa era la mala noticia, o sospecha? Pues estoy deseando escuchar la buena.

- Después de cómo te has tomado esta, no tengo ni idea de cómo te tomarás la otra.

- Pues salgamos los dos de dudas.

- La otra es que creo que nuestro Ron está saliendo con Hermione.

- ¡Pero si eso sería magnífico! ¿Te imaginas emparentar con muggles? Podría aprender tantas cosas de los familiares de Hermione.

- Ya veo que te alegras mucho por Ron, Arthur.

- Bueno, sí, por Ron también me alegro, es la mejor chica que podía haber encontrado, se complementan a la perfección y lo que le falta a uno le sobra al otro. En cambio Ginny y Harry son demasiado parecidos. No sé que es mejor.

- Harry y Ginny también se complementan. La única persona que podría aguantar la vida que ha llevado, y que supongo que llevará Harry, es ella. No he visto a nadie tan fuerte como ella. Lo que vivió en su primer año de colegio le dio tal fortaleza y seguridad en sí misma que, aunque siento que pasara por aquello, de alguna manera, la benefició.

- Sí Molly, tienes razón, los dos han pasado por malos momentos y sabrán cómo actuar en las buenas y las malas etapas el uno con el otro. Pero después de estas dos noticias, y a lo que íbamos. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con el reloj Weasley?

- Pues que además de que Harry y Hermione son de la familia, y por tanto debían aparecer en el reloj, pues también…

- Pero eso lo he hecho para que lo vean todos. No es un hechizo oculto como el otro.

- Pues si lo quieres saber, no me interrumpas. El hecho de que te haya pedido que le pongas al reloj un hechizo oculto, para que sólo nosotros dos podamos ver en él todas las habitaciones de la casa y los nombres de quiénes están en cada una de ellas, es para confirmar mis sospechas, y en el caso de confirmarlas, para que se respeten en esta casa. Supongo que entenderás lo que quiero decir.

- Te entiendo completamente y estoy de acuerdo contigo en este aspecto, pero a veces es mejor no saber, no imaginar, o hacerse los tontos en ciertos asuntos.

- Sí, pero todo eso no será necesario si cada vez que vemos juntas a alguna de las parejas, los separamos con algún pretexto.

- Ya viste el año pasado que por mucho que intentaste separar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, a final ellos se salieron con la suya.

- Sí, pero eso era porque en ese momento no se me había ocurrido lo del reloj.

-¡Ey!, que yo he sido quien ha puesto el hechizo en práctica.

- Si cariño, muchas gracias.

- Oye, ¿y dónde están ahora?

- Pues están cada uno en su cuarto correspondiente como buenos chicos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Harry y Ron:

- Harry, ¿me piensas contar ya tu plan para recuperar a Ginny?

- Verás Ron, es que no creo que quieras escucharlo.

- No todo, amigo, sin las partes escabrosas. Un resumen.

- Pero sólo si tú después me cuentas lo que pasó con Hermione.

- Vale, trato hecho.

- Pues yo decidí que tu hermana se merecía una explicación de por qué la había dejado el año pasado y por qué nos fuimos los tres dejando el colegio y a todo el mundo.

- ¿Se lo contaste todo?

- Más que contárselo lo vio ella con sus propios ojos. Es que le pedí permiso a la profesora McGonnagall para usar el pensadero y le fui enseñando todos mis recuerdos de todo lo que vivimos durante el sexto año en Hogwarts y durante nuestra "desaparición".

- ¿Todo, se lo contaste todo? Me va a matar, y me lo merezco. Pero…un momento, después de verla ese día, no estuvo antipática conmigo, incluso me abrazó, creo.

- Si te refieres a si vio tu huída, no la vio. No quise enseñársela. Sé que estás muy arrepentido y no tenía ninguna utilidad esa parte de la historia. Sí vio cuando me salvaste la vida, pero no lo demás.

- ¿Y lo del guardapelo?

- No eso tampoco. Bueno, sólo vio cuando lo destruiste, pero no oyó lo que te decía. Eso es íntimo tuyo. Yo no tengo ningún derecho a contárselo a nadie.

- Gracias tío. Eres un amigo de verdad. No lo podía haber elegido mejor.

- Bueno, tú tampoco eres mal amigo. No todo el mundo arriesga su vida y la de su familia por uno. Además has aceptado que salga con Ginny.

- Mi familia ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana. Yo ni les he obligado, ni siquiera pedido nada. Y lo de Ginny es por egoísmo, porque mientras que esté contigo, estará controlada. La podré vigilar de cerca.

- Ja, eso que te lo crees tú

- ¿Qué has querido decir?

- Eh, pues…me refería a que ahora que estáis Hermione y tú juntos no tendrás tiempo de vigilarme, digo, vigilarla.

- Bueno, bueno, termina de contarme y no empeores la situación.

- No hay nada más que contar. Después de verlo todo, me besó y ya.

- ¿Y no le pediste que saliera contigo?

- Eso se sobreentiende ¿no?

- Pues yo si se lo tuve que pedir a Hermione.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno, no fue exactamente así.

- Pues ahora te toca contar a ti.

- Lo mío es rápido. Fui a buscarla a su cuarto y no estaba, escuché la ducha y pensé que se estaba dando una, y cuando estaba esperando apareció montada en escoba con el desayuno, ya que yo había activado "la trampa" para no poder subir por la escalera. Entonces me quedé de piedra por ver que ella había volado por mí (tú sabes lo poco que le gusta volar) y la besé. Y fin de la historia.

- Pero me has dicho que le pediste salir.

- Ah, sí, pero es que si no se lo pedía yo, me lo pedía ella y no quería que lo hiciera todo ella.

- Mira que hasta discutir por eso…

- No fue discusión.

- Sí ya, seguro. – Ironizó Harry.

- Ah, y no te he contado otra cosa. Estábamos besándonos cuando salió Lavender del baño.

- Vaya, ¿dos chicas se pelearon por ti? Eres todo un conquistador Ron.

- Ja, ja. No qué va. Hicieron las paces.

- Jo, hubiera sido más divertido unos cuantos hechizos.

- No, pobre Lavender, después de todo el daño que le hice el año pasado.

- Sí, pero tú no tuviste que aguantar sus conversaciones cuando estabas en la enfermería.

- Pues haberte hecho el dormido.

- No todos somos iguales. No, y ahora en serio, me alegro de que Lavender no se tomara mal lo vuestro.

- ¿Suena raro verdad? Lo de lo "nuestro". Creía que no se usarían palabras como esas para hablar de Hermione y de mí.

- Sí, ya era hora. Está claro, después de lo que me has contado, quién va a llevar las riendas en tu relación con Hermione.

- Claro, después de que la besé y le pedí salir, ¿quién va a ser?

- Yo me refería a ella. Vamos, fue a buscarte volando y con el desayuno y casi te obligó a pedirle salir.

- No fue así

- Ja, ja, ja.

- No te tenía que haber contado nada.

- Es broma Ron. Te enfadas tú muy fácilmente.


	5. Los lentos

**5. Los lentos**

A la misma hora en la habitación de Ginny y Hermione:

- Por fin os habéis decidido, después de ¿cuántos, siete años?

- No son siete años Ginny. Los primeros de conocernos no cuentan, éramos unos críos.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta por primera vez de que te gustaba?

- En nuestro tercer año, cuando nos peleamos por nuestras mascotas. Y cuando Sirius lo cogió preso, eso ya fue definitivo.

- Mi hermano tardó un poco más.

- Sí yo soy más precoz para todo.

- Di más bien que él es un lento, como Harry.

- Vale, sí, puede ser. Menudo par de dos nuestros novios. Vaya qué raro suena decirlo. Mejor, menudo par esos dos.

- Harry y yo no hemos dejado claro eso de novios, pero bueno, a nosotros no nos hacen falta etiquetas para encontrarnos bien.

- Pues ya me dirás cuando te pongas celosa.

- Yo confío en Harry.

- Sí, ya lo vi en la sala de los menesteres, cuando tenía que ir a por la diadema.

- No es lo mismo. En ese momento no estábamos juntos.

- Vale, te entiendo. Pero eso no nos sirve para tu hermano y para mí. ¿Sabes que me pidió salir?

- ¿En serio?, no lo veo yo a él haciendo o diciendo esas cosas.

- Pues es más romántico de lo que imaginas.

- Cuéntamelo todo, que no quiero perderme detalle.

- De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que no lo uses para gastarle bromas o pelearte con él. Que nos conocemos Ginny.

- Te lo prometo.

- Pues fui a buscarlo a su cuarto a la mañana siguiente de que lo besé y no estaba, así que le pedí a Harry su mapa del merodeador y vi que estaba en el cuarto de chicas de mi edad y que Lavender estaba en el baño. Pensé que había vuelto a las andadas y salí corriendo a buscarlo.

- Pero ¿cómo subió Ron y cómo subiste tú después?

- Ron subió en escoba y activó el hechizo, por lo que yo también tuve que subir volando en escoba.

- ¿Con el miedo que te da?

- En ese momento estaba tan preocupada que ni lo pensé.

- Cuando llegué estaba allí solo y me dijo que estaba esperándome, que creía que estaba en el baño y me dijo algo precioso.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me dijo que tenía su amortencia frente a él, por la escoba, el desayuno de Hogwarts y por mí.

- ¿Qué Ron te dijo qué?

- Sí, tu hermano a veces es muy romántico y lo mejor es que no se da ni cuenta.

- A Harry también le pasa.

- Después le dije que yo olía al perfume que me había regalado él y me besó. Ah, y me dijo que era lo más bonito que alguien le había dicho. ¡Es tan lindo! Cuando estábamos besándonos salió Lavender del baño y recordé lo celosa que me había puesto y cuando ella se fue le pedí salir.

- Alto, alto. ¿Qué Lavender os vio besándoos?

- Sí.

- ¿Y no os matasteis?

- No, me agradeció que le salvara la vida e hicimos las paces.

- Me alegro. Yo creo que toda la historia de Lavender fue por mi culpa.

- ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

- A nada, déjalo. Ese chisme lo dejaremos para otro día. Además ¿no me habías dicho que te había pedido salir Ron? Me lo has contado al revés.

- Sí, es que le pedí salir yo, para no tener más celos y eso. Pero él me dijo que le quitaba todas las partes buenas, el primer beso, el pedir salir. Y entonces dije que lo retiraba y me lo pidió él.

- ¿Esas cosas tan románticas las dice mi hermano, el mismo que miraba fatal a todos los chicos que eran atentos conmigo?

- Ginny, me has prometido que no ibas a tomarle el pelo con lo que te iba a contar. Además si le mencionas algo, no volverá a decirme nada así en la vida y tendré que quitarle siempre las partes buenas porque él nunca se atreverá.

- Bueno, pero le quitas esas partes porque es un poco lento, ya te lo he dicho antes.

- No, es que yo soy muy rápida.

- Sí, como el viento, sólo tardaste siete años en darle un beso.

- Ya te he dicho que no son siete.

- Vale, pues cuatro.

- Bueno, Harry tampoco se queda atrás. ¿Cuánto tardó en darse cuenta de que le gustabas?

- Pero eso no fue culpa de Harry. Fue mi culpa que actuaba como una cría tonta cada vez que lo veía. Como las típicas admiradoras que Harry tanto odiaba.

- De todas formas después de que lo trataras normal tardó tiempo en darse cuenta por lo menos un año o dos.

- Estaba demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo.

- Eso también nos pasaba a Ron y a mí.

- Si pero vosotros estabais juntos todo el rato, mientras que Harry y yo no.

- Vale, tienes razón. ¿Y me vas a contar cómo fue vuestra reconciliación o no?

- Sí, tú me has contado todo lo tuyo, ¿qué menos?

- ¿Fue a ti a quien envió un patronus? ¿Qué planeaba?

- Sí fue a mí. Me llevó al despacho de Dumbledore y vimos en el pensadero todo lo que habéis pasado este año. Algunas cosas eran terribles. De verdad que admiro vuestra valentía y coraje.

- No fue para tanto.

- Hermione, también vi lo de la casa de los Malfoy, así que no hace falta que finjas.

- No finjo, es que todo eso está tapado por cómo me sacaron de ahí. Sobre todo Ron, y después cómo me cuidó en la casa de tu hermano Bill y tu cuñada. Fue tan atento y cariñoso conmigo que lo perdoné y olvidé todo.

- ¿Qué le tenías que perdonar?

- ¿Eh? Nada. – A Hermione se le había escapado que perdonó a Ron, y por la reacción de Ginny, supuso que ella no sabía nada acerca de la huída de su hermano. – Sólo me refería a nuestras peleas tontas de siempre y a lo de Lavender.

- ¿Seguro que sólo te referías a eso? Lo de Lavender debería estar perdonado hace tiempo. Bailaste con él en la boda de Bill y no le hiciste ni caso a Krum.

- De verdad que es sólo eso, no le des más vueltas. Y sigue contándome.

- Pues después de ver por todo lo que tuvisteis que pasar y lo que pasó él cuando se entregó y todo eso, entonces le pregunté que qué pensaba cuando iba a morir y no te vas a creer lo que me dijo.

- Apuesto a que sí.

- Me dijo que pensaba en mí y en los besos que nos dábamos.

- Lo sabía. Harry nunca te olvidó. Pasaba todas las noches que podía mirando el Mapa del Merodeador para verte y ver que estabas bien. Cuando escuchamos que Snape os había pillado robando la falsa espada de Gryffindorf, yo creía que le iba a dar algo hasta que oímos que Dean preguntaba cómo estabais y dijeron que estabais bien.

- Eso no me lo mostró.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Por qué lo sabes, por qué no me lo enseñó? – Ginny seguía indagando, y Hermione volvió a hablar más de la cuenta, ya que sabía que Harry no le habría mostrado lo de esa noche porque fue cuando discutieron y Ron se fue.

- Supongo que sería porque no querría que vieras que sufría tanto por ti.

- ¿Pero por qué estabas tan segura de que no me lo había enseñado?

- Porque lo conozco. Es mi mejor amigo desde hace siete años, casi ocho.

- Harry no hubiera necesitado darme tantas explicaciones. Si sabe que yo lo habría perdonado. Pero si por su cumpleaños ya viste mi regalo.

- Lo sé, pero Harry necesitaba darte esas explicaciones tanto como tú escucharlas. Su conciencia no lo hubiera dejado tranquilo. Lo de que pensaba en tus besos sí que lo podría haber omitido.

- Calla, si eso fue lo mejor. Tan bonito, se puso rojo y todo al decirlo.

- Como se enteren de que estamos aquí diciendo estas cosas, nos matan.

- ¿Es que ellos no se cuentan esto?

- ¡Qué va! Como mucho dirán: "y la besé y ya está" y el otro preguntará "¿con lengua o sin lengua?" y poco más. Además tratándose de Ron y como trata a tus novios, no creo que Harry le haya contado ni eso.

- Me estoy acordando de que esta noche no les hemos dado "las buenas noches".

- Ya, a mí me dio cosa, por si nos pillaban o algo. Nadie sabe nada.

- ¿Y por qué no te apareces en la habitación de los chicos y le dices a Harry que venga aquí para darle las buenas noches?


	6. Las buenas noches o los buenos días

**6. Las buenas noches o los buenos días**

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los gemelos se encontraba George con una foto suya y de Fred en la mano:

- Fred, no sé que voy a hacer ahora. No sé si voy a aguantar sin ti. ¿Qué va a ser del negocio? ¿Te has enterado de lo de Verity? Bueno, supongo que estará por ahí cerca de ti. Esa chica estaba colada por ti y no te ha dejado ni ahora que te has ido. Además ahora que habíamos comprado el establecimiento de Zonko´s en Hogsmade para ampliar negocio. No voy a poder hermano, siento defraudarte, pero se me viene el mundo encima y no tengo fuerzas para sostenerlo.

- No te preocupes George, que desde donde estoy te echaré una mano.

-¿Fred me hablas tú, cómo?

- Pues no sé si esto será magia o que te has quedado durmiendo sin darte cuenta y lo estás soñando. Pero sea lo que sea escúchame que esto a lo mejor no vuelve a pasar y será la última vez que hablemos. Tú te vas a hacer cargo del negocio porque era nuestro sueño y no voy a permitir que se vaya al traste. Del nuevo establecimiento en Hogsmade no te preocupes, he oído que Ron busca trabajo para compaginar con sus estudios para Auror si aprueba los Éxtasis, él sería un encargado perfecto para ese establecimiento, y además, no olvides a Lee, él podría ayudar a Ron allí. Qué mejor que darle trabajo a nuestro hermano y mejor amigo. Y para el local del Callejón Diagon, no te preocupes, que lo llevarás estupendamente y además te mandaré una ayuda de mi parte. Por cierto, cuídala mucho.

- ¿Una ayuda, a qué te refieres, qué o a quién tengo que cuidar?

- Ya lo verás hermanito, no desesperes. Has sabido esperarla ya bastante tiempo.

- No sé de qué hablas. Vaya sueño más raro, si es que es un sueño. Y si no, es que estás loco. Además, si a quien hay que cuidar es a mí que te he perdido y me he quedado solo.

- Qué llorón te has vuelto. Y ¿cómo que solo? ¿Acaso no tienes una familia enorme y un montón de amigos?

- Pero no será lo mismo.

- Lo sé, los dos sabíamos que el del carisma era yo, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Lo que me llevé en carisma me faltó de reflejos y no lo pude contar. Bueno, lo estoy haciendo ahora. Esto es muy raro.

- Dímelo a mí. ¿Qué te pareció el homenaje del funeral?

- Demasiado lacrimógeno para mi gusto. Pero los fuegos artificiales no estuvieron mal. Ah, y dile a Harry que Tonks está muy agradecida por lo que dijo de Teddy en el funeral y Remus dice que sabía que podía contar con él.

- Pero ¿como quieres que se lo diga?, ¿crees que va a creer esto?, si no lo creo ni yo.

- Tienes razón, les diré a ellos que intenten aparecérsele una noche como yo a ti.

- Pero si ni siquiera sabes cómo lo has hecho.

- Habrá que investigarlo. Pero no te acostumbres a esto, que yo estoy muy a gusto aquí y no lo pienso dejar tan fácilmente.

- Ah, pero ¿no te estás quemando en el infierno?

- Pues yo no sé si para otros será un infierno, para mí es un paraíso. Pero no quiero que te aparezcas por aquí ¿eh? ¿Te das cuenta de que por primera vez somos únicos, yo aquí y tú allí?

- Yo prefería no ser único.

- No hay quien hable contigo hoy, estás muy llorón. Me voy. Hazme caso en todos los consejos que te he dado y no hagas nada en la vida que yo no haría. Es decir, haz lo que te dé la gana, pero haz el favor de seguir mis consejos. Hasta luego hermanito.

- Seguiré tus consejos, bueno, el último si lo descifro y me alegro de que por allí se esté bien. Hasta siempre Fred.

En la habitación de Harry y Ron:

"Plop"

- Hermione, pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Harry.

- Ginny me ha dicho que te aparezcas en su habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Que te explique ella.

Y se desapareció Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – preguntó ahora Ron.

- Nada, sólo queríamos daros las buenas noches.

- Pero si ya es casi de día.

- Pues entonces los buenos días.

Pero en la habitación de Molly y Arthur Weasley se habían confirmado las sospechas y se dirigía cada uno a una habitación:

"toc, toc"

- Ginny, ¿estás despierta? Me ha parecido oírte hablar.

- Sí, mamá estaba hablando con Hermione, nos está costando dormirnos.- y en voz baja añadió- Harry vuelve al cuarto de Ron y dile a Hermione que se aparezca aquí rápido que mamá es capaz de entrar.

En el cuarto de Ron:

- ¿Ron estás bien? Oigo murmullos, ¿estás llorando?

- No papá, no estoy llorando, estaba hablando con Harry – que justo en ese momento se aparecía y justo cuando Hermione desaparecía y volvía a aparecer en el cuarto de Ginny.

Molly, cuando vio que todos volvían a estar en los dormitorios adecuados, llamó a Arthur y juntos volvieron a su cuarto. En ese momento se oía en las habitaciones de Ginny y Ron a la vez:

- ¡Joder! Mis padres parece que son un radar.

A la mañana siguiente en la Madriguera todos tenían sueño. La imagen que había en el desayuno era para fotografiarla, el que no tenía los ojos pegados, tenía unas ojeras que les llegaban hasta la barbilla. George, que parecía el más despierto, o el que más había dormido, comentó que iba a ir a la tienda, que ese día no iba a abrir, pero tenía unos asuntos que solucionar. Molly entonces le preguntó:

- ¿Has pensado ya lo que vas a hacer con la tienda?

- Pues más o menos, pero aún no lo tengo claro. Ya os contaré cuando esté todo solucionado. Por cierto, Ron, como creo que vosotros cuatro – dijo dirigiéndose a Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione – tenéis que ir al Callejón Diagón para comprar los libros y utensilios necesarios para Hogwarts, si no te importa pasarte después por la tienda, quiero hablar contigo.

- Vale, George, ningún problema, allí estaré.

- ¿Vais a regresar a Hogwarts los cuatro? No sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis. Vuestro padre también se alegrará cuando se lo cuente.

- No mamá, Harry y yo vamos a comprar los libros necesarios para estudiar los Éxtasis, pero no, sólo vamos a hacer los exámenes, no pensamos regresar.

- Ya me extrañaba a mí que vosotros dos fuerais tan aplicados. Menos mal que por lo menos vais a hacer los Éxtasis. Seguro que Hermione sí que va a hacer las cosas como Merlín manda. ¿Y tú, Ginny, qué vas a hacer?

- Yo voy a hacer el examen de sexto curso para entrar en séptimo en septiembre.

- Bien pensado, así no habrás perdido un año, teniendo en cuenta que hiciste más de la mitad del curso. Pues tendrás que estudiar mucho para pasar los exámenes, sexto no es un curso fácil que digamos. Y mucho menos séptimo, vosotros dos sí que vais a tener que esforzaros si queréis sacar alguno de vuestros Éxtasis.

- Pues queremos sacar los necesarios para ser Aurores. Sí, va a ser duro, lo sabemos mamá.

- ¿Aurores, hijo, no habéis pensado en una profesión más arriesgada? ¿Me queréis tener siempre en tensión?

- Después de lo que has pasado, no te preocupes por eso ahora.

- Que Voldemort ya no esté no significa que ya no haya peligro por ahí.

- Lo sé mamá, pero precisamente porque queremos un mundo más tranquilo y seguro, es por lo que queremos ser Aurores. Además, siempre desde el colegio hemos estado investigando e intentando resolver misterios.

- Por mucho que diga, ¿no vais a cambiar de idea?

- No señora Weasley, es nuestro sueño – dijo Harry al mismo tiempo que Ron negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Y tú Hermione, también vas a seguir a estos cabezas locas?

- Yo todavía no tengo claro lo que voy a hacer, pero lo de ser Auror no me termina de convencer. Me gustaría llegar a ser alguien que de verdad pudiera cambiar las cosas.

- Oye que los Aurores atrapan magos del lado oscuro, que incumplen las reglas y todo eso. – Replicó Ron.

- Ya lo sé, los Aurores arreglan las cosas, pero no pueden cambiar leyes injustas y todo eso. No sé, a lo mejor estudio Leyes Mágicas.

- Pero si le dijiste al anterior ministro que eso sería lo último, que no te gustaba.

- Sé que eso fue lo que dije, pero lo he pensado un poco y creo que si no te gusta algo, lo mejor es implicarse e intentar hacerlo mejor tú mismo. Pero antes hay que conocer muy bien lo que quieres cambiar.

- Querida, para no saber qué quieres hacer en el futuro, te veo con las cosas claras. – Opinó Molly.

- Pero igual que hoy pienso esto, señora Weasley, seguramente mañana me levantaré con la idea de que quiero ser Medimaga, y otro día, querré ser Cocinera. Necesito seguir otro año más en Hogwarts para ver si aclaro mis ideas.

- Hermione, hazle un favor al mundo y no seas cocinera. – Suplicó Harry.

- Muy gracioso Potter.

- No era una broma.

- Bueno – cortó Ron antes de que llegara la sangre al río- ese es el problema de ser buena en tantas cosas, que luego no sabes qué hacer porque todo se te da bien.

Al oír esto, Hermione se puso roja, pero Ginny se puso más, ya que se atragantó de la risa que le dio justo cuando estaba bebiendo zumo. La señora Weasley se dio cuenta de esto y para que su hijo y Hermione no pasaran más vergüenza, decidió cambiar el tema de conversación:

- Harry, Hermione, he notado que ambos todavía seguís llamándonos a Arthur y a mí señor y señora Weasley. Como dije ayer, para nosotros sois de la familia y nadie de mi familia me llama señora Weasley, así que por favor, llamadnos Arthur y Molly. Además, ¿habéis visto que ya aparecéis en el reloj Weasley? Pues nadie que aparece en él puede llamarnos señor y señora Weasley.

- Gracias señora …, digo Molly, pero será difícil acostumbrarnos después de siete años llamándola así.

- Pues por eso mismo Harry, después de tanto tiempo ya está bien, y nada de hablarme de usted tampoco, que donde hay confianza, hablamos de tú.

- Molly, ¿sabes a qué hora llegará Arthur con mis padres?

- Así me gusta Hermione, aprendiendo rápido. Pues más o menos a las once de la mañana. Falta ya poco para que los veas.

- Entonces, chicos, no podré ir con vosotros al Callejón Diagón. Pero me podéis traer vosotros el material que necesito, ¿verdad?

- Claro, no te preocupes por eso, nosotros te lo traeremos – dijo Harry.

George llevaba tiempo pensativo, como dándole vueltas a la manera de decir algo y por fin dijo:

- Harry, me gustó mucho lo que dijiste de Tonks y Remus en los funerales. Sé que ahora no viene a cuento esto, pero quería decírtelo.

- Gracias George, y ahora que lo dices, quiero ver a Teddy. Hoy me voy a pasar por casa de Andrómeda después de ir al Callejón.

- Pues creo que deberíais iros ya, que cuanto antes hagáis las compras, antes podéis empezar a estudiar. – Los apremió la señora Weasley.

- Sí, Molly tiene razón, iros ya y yo recogeré todo esto del desayuno, ya que me voy a quedar esperando a mis padres.


	7. La ayuda de Fred

**7. La ayuda de Fred**

Ron, Harry, Ginny y George se fueron al Callejón por la red flú. Ron se veía triste porque no se había podido despedir de Hermione como él hubiera querido. Al llegar allí, George se fue para la tienda de Sortilegios y los demás se fueron a comprar lo que iban a necesitar. Tuvieron suerte de que el Callejón no estuviera muy concurrido ese día, ya que no los hubieran dejado dar ni dos pasos seguidos saludándolos o dándoles las gracias.

Cuando George llegó a la tienda no se la encontró con muchos desperfectos. Él se la esperaba en peores condiciones. Y pensó que los hechizos protectores que él y Fred habían puesto, debían haber funcionado bien.

Estaba poniendo en su lugar algunas cosas cuando alguien abrió la puerta y entró.

Fue una situación extraña, porque no le había dado tiempo a encender las luces (se iluminaba únicamente con su varita), y prácticamente toda la luz que había en la tienda, entraba por la puerta, alrededor de la chica que acababa de llegar.

- Hola, sé que no me esperabas, de hecho no sabía si hoy ibas a abrir la tienda.

- No la voy a abrir, sólo he venido a ver cómo estaba y a solucionar algunas cosas. Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí. Voy a encender las luces y hablamos tranquilamente.

- Está bien – dijo Angelina Johnson, mientras George se preguntaba si esa era la ayuda a la que se refería Fred, "_pero no podía ser eso_", pensaba, ya que no llevaba esperándola tiempo, como decía Fred en su sueño acerca de la ayuda.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Angelina?

- Busco trabajo.

- ¿Qué? Pero yo creía que estabas estudiando MM (Marketing Mágico) y no creo que te haya dado tiempo ya a terminar la carrera.

- No he terminado, pero mi padre murió en marzo y en mi familia no nos podemos permitir que yo esté estudiando sin trabajar, aunque me den beca, es imposible.

- Vaya, lo siento mucho, no sabía lo de tu padre.

- Son las cosas de la guerra, en casi todas las familias ha habido tragedias. Para ti debe ser mucho más duro, erais casi siameses.

- Eh, sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, no te importa, ¿verdad?

- No claro que no, pero si alguna vez estás listo y quieres un hombro en el que llorar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Además, ¿quién mejor que yo para entenderte?

- Sí lo sé. Creo que has sido la única chica (aparte de mi hermana y mi madre) que le importabas realmente.

- Pues eso es un logro, creía que a los gemelos Weasley sólo os importaban las chicas para una cosa.

- Pero no le digas a nadie lo que te he dicho, que tengo que guardar la reputación que tenía. Y cambiando de tema, ¿por qué quieres trabajar aquí? Con dos años de carrera, cualquier empresa te daría un empleo, aunque fuera con un contrato en prácticas.

- Porque no es suficiente un sueldo de becaria para ayudar a mi familia, además, quiero seguir con mis estudios y he pensado que el mejor sitio para compaginarlos es un negocio como este, en el que os anunciáis como unos profesionales del sector del Marketing.

- Vaya, eso es todo un cumplido, pero con cumplidos no será suficiente, tendrás que demostrarme que vales para el trabajo.

En ese momento entraron tres chicas a la tienda, ya que se habían olvidado de echar el cerrojo, George les iba a decir que estaba cerrado, pero Angelina lo interrumpió y les preguntó a las chicas qué buscaban. Ellas preguntaron por el maquillaje del escaparate, el que enamoraba a los chicos, pero Angelina las persuadió de que además del maquillaje se tenían que llevar unos perfumes que los iban a volver locos y las convenció de que nunca estaba de más la poción para enamorarlos temporalmente (la que quería usar Romilda Vane con Harry y finalmente probó Ron). Así que las chicas salieron cargadas de la tienda y encantadas de haberse llevado un montón de cosas.

- Prueba superada Angelina.

- ¿Qué, tan fácil?, creía que me lo ibas a poner más complicado.

- Bueno, pero no te emociones, estarás un mes a prueba.

- ¿Qué tendré que hacer, lo que hacía Verity?

- En realidad harás lo que hacía Fred y si no damos a basto entre los dos, tendremos que buscarnos un ayudante.

- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué confías tanto en mí?

- Porque te acabo de ver. Esas chicas venían probablemente sólo a curiosear, a mirar y tú las has convencido de que se lleven media tienda. Además, conocías todos nuestros productos y sus nombres. Así no tendré que estar enseñando a nadie todos los productos y todo ese rollo.

- Pero yo no me voy a atrever a probar todos los productos que probabais Fred y tú.

- Para eso estoy yo, y también tendremos a Lee y a Ron.

- ¿Ellos también van a trabajar aquí?

- Aquí exactamente no. En Hogsmade. Al final compramos el local de Zonko´s.

- Pero eso es genial, te vas a hacer de oro.

- No es eso lo que me importa. Es que era nuestro sueño y lo pienso llevar a cabo. Tanto aquí como allí en Hogsmade.

- Me alegro que tengas esa mentalidad, me imaginaba que estarías peor.

- Eso es porque no hablaste conmigo anoche. Voy por rachas. Pero hablar contigo y ver como trabajas me ha animado.

- Todavía no hemos hablado del sueldo que voy a tener.

- Ah, ¿pero es que no vas a trabajar gratis, por amor al arte?

- Ja, ja, el amor al arte no alimenta ni viste.

Y tras esto, acordaron el sueldo del mes de pruebas y el que tendría cuando lo superara y quedaron en abrir la tienda el próximo día, puesto que no tenía sentido que permaneciera cerrada más tiempo. Además ahora iba a estar muy concurrida porque ya había llegado la carta de Hogwarts y muchos alumnos irían al Callejón Diagón a hacer sus compras.

Después de que trataran esos detalles sobre el trabajo, Angelina se fue y al poco llegaron Harry, Ron y Ginny con sus compras hechas. Se encontraron a George muy cambiado a como lo habían dejado. Estaba sonriente y de buen humor y él sólo les dijo que había contratado a alguien para la tienda. Esta noticia puso triste a Ron, ya que pensaba que George quería ofrecerle trabajo en la tienda, pero no dijo nada. No quería quedar como un tonto decepcionado. Entonces dijo Harry:

- Yo me voy, quiero pasarme por casa de Andrómeda y no quiero que sea más tarde.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo Harry? – Pidió Ginny – También yo estoy deseando ver a Teddy.

- Claro, estoy encantado de que vengas conmigo. – dijo Harry mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa.

- Pues nos vemos luego en casa, yo me quedo aquí, que George quería hablar conmigo, ¿verdad George? – Preguntó Ron.

- Sí, cierto. Hasta luego Harry, Ginny.

- Hasta luego. – se despidieron también Harry y Ginny.

- ¿Y bien, de qué querías hablarme?

- Te quería hacer una propuesta. Quería que fueras mi socio en Sortilegios Weasley.

- ¿Pero no dices que ya has contratado a alguien para la tienda?

- Sí, he contratado a alguien para la tienda de aquí, pero necesito a alguien que se encargue de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley que abrirá próximamente en Hogsmade.

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?, ¿no me estás tomando el pelo? Espero que no sea una de tus bromas pesadas.

- Cuando hablo de negocios no bromeo.

- ¿Y podré compaginarlo con mis estudios de Auror si apruebo los Éxtasis?

- Yo creo que sí, porque allí serán agobiantes los días en los que los alumnos tengan visitas al pueblo, pero los demás días no creo que tengas demasiado trabajo. Además. Lee te ayudará. Todavía no le he dicho nada, pero estoy seguro de que aceptará la propuesta.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces George, no puedo creer que confíes tanto en mí. Pero de verdad que no te arrepentirás. Estarás orgulloso de mí.

- Eso espero enano.

- Enano dice, ¿pero tú me has visto y te has visto?

- Es solo una forma de hablar, gigante.

- Tampoco es eso. – A pesar de la buena noticia, la cara de Ron no era la que George se había esperado.

- Ron, ¿qué te pasa? Te encuentro preocupado por algo, y te acabo de dar una gran noticia.

- No, deben ser imaginaciones tuyas, no estoy preocupado.

- Ah, ya creo que sé lo que te preocupa. Que sepas que en casa no todos estamos ciegos y algunos nos damos cuenta de ciertas cosas. ¿Es por Hermione verdad?

- ¿Qué, Hermione, qué tiene que ver Hermione conmigo?

- Venga Ron, que no soy tonto. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? "Hermione, lo haces todo muy bien, bla, bla, bla".

- No sé de qué hablas.

- No finjas más, que no te va a servir de nada. Además ¿no te quieres desahogar? Cuéntame qué te preocupa.

- Está bien, pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie, por favor.

- No, pero cuenta de una vez.

- Son sus padres.

- Ja, ja. ¿Ya te preocupa conocer a los suegros? Pero si tú ya los conoces.

- No es sólo por mí. Es porque me preocupa cómo se tomen lo que hizo Hermione. Además me conocen como amigo suyo, no como pareja. No es lo mismo.

- ¿Así que pareja eh? Veo que la cosa es más seria de lo que yo pensaba. Pues en cuestión de suegros no te puedo ayudar mucho, mi experiencia en ese campo se reduce a la nada. Lo siento.

- Lo suponía. Bueno, al menos me he desahogado. Pero por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie.

- Que noooo, pesado. Y bien, ¿me vas decir quien se ha declarado y todas esas cosas? ¿Desde cuando te gustaba? Fred y yo teníamos una apuesta.

- Pues creo que los dos la habréis perdido porque todo el mundo piensa que empezó a gustarme en distintos momentos de mi cuarto año en Hogwarts, pero no fue ahí cuando me di cuenta. ¿Sabes eso de que te gusta alguien y tú te lo niegas a ti mismo porque no quieres admitirlo, porque te da miedo, porque piensas que está mal, porque no estás preparado para admitirlo? Pues eso empezó a pasarme a mí en mi segundo año en Hogwarts, cuando la petrificaron. No te puedes imaginar lo que la eché de menos y así fue cuando me di cuenta de todo, pero me lo negaba a mí mismo.

- Bueno, algo de idea de eso que cuentas sí que tengo. – dijo George, y se le vino a la mente Angelina, sin saber realmente por qué, o sin querer saberlo -Yo creía que fue cuando le pediste que fuera contigo al baile (a tu manera, que ya te vale) y te dijo que no.

- Bueno, ahí fue cuando dejé de negármelo a mí mismo, pero se lo negaba a todo el mundo que se atreviera a insinuar algo.

- Fred pensaba que fue la noche del baile, cuando la viste aparecer con Krum.

- Sabía que los dos habíais perdido.

- Es que eres una caja de sorpresas. Así que en segundo año. Pues entonces eres todavía más lento de lo que yo pensaba. Mira que tardar cinco años en pedirle salir.

- Ya te he dicho que no lo asimilaba y cuando lo asimilé, entonces ella me rechazó.

- Pero es que no eran formas de pedirlo.

- Era un torpe, lo sé.

- Bueno, al menos lo reconoces. Y luego vas y te lías con Lavender.

- Eso fue para estar empatados.

- ¿Para estar empatados?, estás loco. Menos mal que Hermione ha sido paciente.

- Me besó ella. La primera vez.

- Lo sabía, esa apuesta sí se la gané a Fred. El muy ingenuo todavía confiaba en ti.

- ¡Oye! Vale ya.

- Sí, ya vale por hoy, ¿nos vamos a casa?

- No, que me dan miedo los padres de Hermione.

- Algún día tendremos que ir.

- Vale, vamos, pero ya sabes, en boca cerrada no entran moscas.

- Que sí, ¡qué pesado!


	8. Un lobito bueno

**8. Un lobito bueno**

Mientras tanto en un callejón de Londres apartado, perfecto para desaparecerse:

- ¿Sabes, Harry? Este callejón, además de ser perfecto para desaparecerse, como tú dices, también es perfecto para otras cosas, fuera del alcance de ojos curiosos o hermanos metomentodo.

- Tienes mucha razón, qué haríamos si no fuera por ti. – y comenzaron a besarse, ahora sí aislados de todo y de todos, sin interrupciones. Estuvieron así al menos media hora. Cuando Harry al fin dijo:

- Ginny, si de verdad queremos ver a Teddy, deberíamos ir ya, más tarde no van a ser horas de visita, Andrómeda querrá descansar.

- Tienes razón, esto tendremos que dejarlo para otro día. Pero es que en mi casa no podemos, no nos dejan solos nunca.

- Ya buscaremos la forma, no te preocupes. Y ahora, cógete de mi brazo, que nos vamos a aparecer en casa de Andrómeda.

Se aparecieron en la puerta de la casa y allí se encontraron con Kingsley, que venía de visitar a la abuela de Teddy.

- ¡Harry, Ginny, menuda sorpresa! ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

- Venimos a visitar a Teddy señor ministro.

- No me acostumbro a ese tratamiento Harry, por favor, llámame como siempre, Kingsley. Por cierto, tengo unas licencias para ti y para Ron que casualmente llevo encima. Toma.

- Son las licencias de aparición.

- Es que como no hicisteis el examen por como estaba la situación, pero como no habéis parado de apareceros por donde os ha dado la gana, en el ministerio hemos decidido que al menos lo hagáis legalmente.

- Pues muchas gracias, es algo en lo que no habíamos pensado.

- Lo imaginé. De nada, Harry, no te preocupes. ¿Y Ginny, tú cuando vas a hacer el examen, según creo ya tienes los 17 años?

- Casi, pero el problema es que este año en Hogwarts no han dado lecciones de aparición y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

- Señor ministro, ¿me permite que sea yo quien la enseñe? Es que las clases de aparición de Hogwarts son un poco absurdas, creo que yo sé una forma más fácil de aprender. Y quiero que ese sea mi regalo de cumpleaños para Ginny.

- Te he dicho que no me llames señor ministro.

- Es que como era una petición oficial, lo he considerado oportuno. ¿Y entonces qué dices, puedo?

- Vale, intentaré conseguirte los permisos para que lo puedas hacer.

- Pues muchas gracias otra vez.

En ese momento salió de la casa Andrómeda Tonks diciendo:

- Kings espera, te has dejado la varita.

- Gracias Andy, si no fuera porque la llevo pegada al cuello, me dejaría la cabeza.

Mientras esto sucedía, Harry y Ginny se quedaron muy extrañados, ¿qué significaban esos diminutivos de kings y Andy, por qué esas miraditas de atontados que tenían ambos? ¿Y el ministro dejándose la varita, pero qué ocurría?

- Bueno, Andy, me voy, que me están esperando. Hasta luego. Hasta luego chicos.

- Adiós, ministro, je, je.

- Harry, Ginny, pero qué gusto veros, no os esperaba, estoy encantada. Pero vamos, pasad dentro. Estaba a punto de darle la comida a Teddy.

Andrómeda iba a empezar a preparar la comida, cuando Teddy empezó a llorar.

- ¿Podéis sacarlo de la cuna e intentar calmarlo mientras yo hago su comida?

- Sí claro, no te preocupes. ¿Para qué está su padrino? ¿Verdad Harry?

- Eh, sí, pero yo nunca he tomado a un niño, ¿y si se cae?

- Vete tranquila Andrómeda, que no se caerá. Es que éste es un miedoso.

- Gracias Ginny.

Y se fueron hacia la cuna donde el niño estaba llorando.

- Tómalo Harry.

- No, tómalo tú primero, que yo no sé cómo hacerlo.

- Hay que ver como sois los hombres. - Y entonces Ginny lo tomó, lo calmó y se lo pasó a Harry, que lo tomó con mucho miedo, pero se tranquilizó y empezó a jugar con el niño, que se reía y estaba encantado de jugar con dos nuevos amigos.

Vino Andrómeda con la comida, pero Teddy sólo consintió comer en brazos de Harry y si Ginny le daba las cucharadas. Después de que comiera, debía tomar la siesta y a Ginny se le ocurrió cantarle para dormirlo la canción del lobito bueno (Érase una vez un lobito bueno, al que maltrataban todos los corderos, había también un príncipe malo, una bruja hermosa y un perrito honrado, y todas esas cosas había una vez, cuando James juntaba a los merodeadores). En realidad la canción no era exactamente así, solo que Ginny la transformó un poco. Era muy tierno ver a Teddy cuando Ginny nombraba al lobito, el niño ponía su boca como el morro de un lobo debido a su gen de metamorfomago.

Finalmente Teddy se quedó dormido y Harry y Ginny decidieron volver a casa.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Hermione se había quedado en la Madriguera muy nerviosa. Terminó de recoger todo lo del desayuno y se sentó a leer "El Profeta", pero no pudo, estaba tan nerviosa que no se concentraba y leyó el primer titular muchas veces, hasta que se dio por vencida y lo dejó en la mesa. Pero justo en ese momento tocaban a la puerta. Fue a abrir Molly y encontró a su marido que venía con los padres de Hermione. La chica, en cuanto los vio, se abalanzó hacia ellos abrazándolos. Ellos le correspondieron, pero, una vez que todos estaban más tranquilos, le pidieron explicaciones a su hija de por qué los había dejado sin memoria y tan lejos de su casa.

- Lo siento mucho papá, mamá. Era lo único que podía hacer para protegeros. Estabais en el punto de mira de los mortífagos sólo por el hecho de ser mis padres y no podía permitir que nada os sucediera.

- Pero hija, así no funcionan las cosas, somos los padres los que debemos proteger a nuestros hijos y no al revés.

- Pues depende papá. Hay casos en los que debe ser al revés. ¿O acaso no hay hijos que les donan algún órgano a sus padres para que sigan viviendo?

- Sí hay casos, pero son situaciones excepcionales y los hijos son mayores de edad.

- Justamente papá, estábamos en una situación excepcional y yo era mayor de edad.

- Tenías 17 años. – Continuaba argumentando el padre de Hermione.

- La mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico se alcanza a los 17 años. Además ¿qué importa un año más que menos? ¿Acaso yo con 17 años no era más madura que otros con 20?

- En eso tiene razón cariño. Nuestra hija siempre ha sido muy madura para su edad. De más diría yo. Pero no creo que desmemoriar a tus padres sea algo maduro. – Intervino la señora Granger.

- Ya sé que no es maduro mamá, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió para que los mortífagos no os persiguieran.

- Vale, aceptemos que era lo mejor para tu madre y para mí, ¿y entonces por qué no viniste con nosotros?, tú te podías haber hecho algo para que no te reconocieran, sé que sabes hacer muchos hechizos de esos.

- Yo tenía que ayudar a Harry y Ron en una misión. No podía dejarlos solos. Me necesitaban. Éramos los únicos que conocíamos la misión. Se trataba de acabar con el mismísimo Voldemort. Os he hablado de él. Sabéis lo terrible que era.

- ¿En qué clase de mundo o secta estás metida que deja una misión importante a cargo de unos adolescentes de 17 años?

- No es ninguna secta. La misión sólo era para Harry, porque estaba señalado desde que tenía un año de vida. Pero Ron y yo no podíamos dejarlo solo. Es nuestro mejor amigo. No tenía más apoyos que nosotros.

- Perdonad que interrumpa, pero me fascina el mundo muggle y me ha parecido que decían algo de una seta. ¿Puedo preguntar qué es eso?

- No es seta Arthur, es secta. Se trata de grupos en los que unas personas a las que se les llama líderes de la secta captan a la gente que está triste, deprimida o con la moral baja, para que se unan a los grupos con distintas finalidades, unas quieren hacerse con el dinero de los captados, otras quieren que se suiciden, etc. – Respondió la menor de los Granger.

- Gracias Hermione, y perdonad la interrupción, es que me había perdido. Pero nuestro mundo no es nada de eso. No queremos el dinero de nadie, ni que nadie se suicide, dejamos que cada uno piense cómo quiera, excepto si quiere matar o destruir gente.

- Pero hija, hay algo que no entiendo. – Se interesó la señora Granger. - ¿Por qué Harry estaba señalado desde que tenía un año y por qué era el único que podía acabar con ese Vordetom?

- Es Voldemort mamá. Y esa pregunta no la puedo responder yo. Es algo personal de Harry y sólo él decidirá si lo quiere contar y a quién se lo quiere contar.

- Está bien, hija, te vamos a perdonar lo que nos hiciste. Pero no vuelvas a hacer nunca algo así. ¿Te das cuenta que nos hemos quedado sin casa? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Preguntó el señor Granger preocupado.

- Pues buscar otra, papá, ¡qué remedio!

- Pero eso ya será otro día. – Dijo la señora Weasley.- Lo podéis dejar para mañana. Mientras, la Madriguera es vuestra casa. Vuestro cuarto será el de mi hijo mayor, que ya se ha casado y no vive aquí.

- Muchas gracias por vuestra hospitalidad, Molly. No sé qué haríamos sin vosotros. – Agradeció la madre de Hermione.

- No es nada, además, esta casa sin gente, no sería la Madriguera.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer para ayudar? No nos podemos quedar aquí invitados y con los brazos cruzados. No me sentiría cómoda.

- Ya veo a quién ha salido Hermione. Pues esta casa en seguida doblará el número de habitantes que ahora mismo tiene, así que hay que preparar comida para un regimiento. Tú puedes hacer las cosas que no se pueden hacer por magia y Hermione y yo haremos el resto.

- ¿Y mi marido?

- Pues creo que a tu marido ya lo ha secuestrado el mío y lo está interrogando acerca de vuestras cosas de electifidad y todo eso.

- No, pues que no se escaquee y que trabaje también.

- Créeme que será peor aguantar el interrogatorio de mi marido que hacer la comida o cualquier trabajo.

La señora Granger se dio por vencida y comenzaron con las tareas de la cocina. Hermione usaba la varita de Malfoy, ya que la de Bellatrix no le gustaba nada y además Harry había reparado la suya, por lo que no necesitaba la de Draco.

Como si hubieran olido la comida, enseguida llegaron Ron y George, a quienes Molly mandó al instante que pusieran la mesa. Ron preguntó con la mirada a Hermione cómo había ido todo, y ella le levantó el dedo pulgar hacia arriba en señal de que todo había salido bien. Eso le hizo suponer a Ron que no sospechaban nada de lo suyo con Hermione y se quedó mucho más tranquilo. George le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda en señal de apoyo e intentó ayudarlo para que se quedara a solas con Hermione: primero mandó a Hermione que trajera algo de la despensa y luego mandó a Ron, pero él no contaba con su madre y su "radar", que los separó antes incluso de que llegaran a verse.

Más tarde llegaron Harry y Ginny y todos se pusieron a comer. Fue una comida tranquila. Harry y Ginny contaron su visita a Teddy y los cambios de su boca, Harry le dio a Ron su licencia para aparecerse, Ron les habló de su nuevo trabajo que empezaría en septiembre, y todos se pusieron muy contentos. George dijo que también tenía una ayudante para el Callejón Diagón (Angelina) y otro ayudante para Hogsmade (Lee), ya que Ron ya había contado que iba a ser su socio. Todos estaban felices de ver como el gemelo se reponía, poco a poco, de la pérdida de su mitad.


	9. Secretos al descubierto

**9. Secretos al descubierto**

Después de saciar su apetito y llenar su estómago, los habitantes de la Madriguera se dedicaron cada uno a sus tareas. Los cuatro más jóvenes se fueron a estudiar a la habitación de Ron, George se fue a casa de Lee Jordan a proponerle el trabajo y los cuatro mayores se quedaron en el salón charlando. Molly, como siempre, pegada al reloj Weasley, en esta ocasión no se fiaba de que los chicos no fueran a estudiar precisamente.

La conversación en el salón estaba muy interesante, pues los señores Weasley habían decidido contarles a los señores Granger que sus respectivos hijos estaban saliendo.

- Arthur y yo tenemos una noticia que daros que posiblemente no os guste.

- Después de enterarnos de que nuestra hija nos había desmemoriado, que habíamos perdido un año de nuestras vidas y nuestra casa, no sé qué puede ser peor.

- No seas tan pesimista, Paul, a lo mejor esta noticia no sea tan mala. Yo creo que intuyo lo que es.

- Sí, es que las mujeres somos más observadoras y conocemos más a nuestros hijos. Porque la noticia está relacionada con nuestros hijos. Bueno con vuestra hija y con nuestro hijo Ron. – Dijo Molly.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora Hermione? De verdad creo que ese hijo vuestro y ese Harry Potter no son buena influencia para nuestra hija.

- Paul, mal empezamos, si ya dices que Ron es una mala influencia sin saber todavía la noticia. Deja que Arthur y Molly nos cuenten y después opinas.

- Molly, creo que Jane ya sabe perfectamente la noticia y déjame que se la de yo a Paul.

- Adelante cariño.

- Pues verás Paul, la noticia es que Ron y Hermione están saliendo juntos.

- ¿Qué? No me lo puedo creer. ¿Desde cuando? Siempre pensé que a Hermione le gustaba ese Potter. – El señor Granger no daba crédito.

- Qué poco conoces a nuestra hija. Yo supe desde hace tiempo que quien le gustaba era Ron. Pero creía que nunca se iban a decidir, ¡los dos tan testarudos!

- Siempre se pasaba hablando de Harry, hasta de vuestra hija Ginny, pero de Ron hablaba muy poco y lo mencionaba muy de pasada.

- Pero cariño, por eso mismo, porque era del que menos hablaba, había que leer entre líneas. – Explicó Jane.

- Una duda que tengo, Paul, ¿habrías preferido que hubiera sido Harry? – preguntó Molly.

- No, creo que Harry tiene una casa de su propiedad, no, no hubiera preferido que fuera él. Por lo menos están más vigilados aquí con vosotros.

- Y no sabes cuánto. – dijo Arthur. – Por cierto, Molly la casa de Harry es algo en lo que no hemos pensado. Ah, es que no sabéis, Harry está saliendo con Ginny y ahora que dices lo de su casa, me preocupa. ¿Y si no fueron a ver a Teddy, y si fueron a Grimmauld Place?

- No, confío en Harry, no nos mentiría así de descarado, además, nos estuvieron contando lo que hacía Teddy con su boquita y todo. – Tranquilizó la señora Weasley a su marido.

- Seguid contándome de Hermione. ¿Desde cuando está con Ron? ¿Desde cuando lo sabéis? ¿Cómo os habéis enterado? ¿Os lo han dicho ellos? – Quiso saber Paul Granger.

- Muy buenas preguntas todas esas, de hecho, yo todavía no sé la respuesta de algunas. – Agregó Arthur.

- Desde cuándo, no lo sé seguro, pero creo que fue al final de la guerra. Con seguridad lo sabemos desde hace muy poco, no hace ni un día todavía. Pero yo lo sospechaba desde los funerales. Sabía que se gustaban desde que tenían unos 14 años y desde el funeral de Dumbledore y la boda de mi hijo Bill, supe que estaban enamorados. Pero creo que no se decidieron hasta que vieron que podían perder la vida en la guerra. Arthur y yo confirmamos mis sospechas gracias a un hechizo que mi marido le hizo a este reloj, en el que vemos en qué habitación de la casa está cada uno de mis hijos, Harry, y Hermione. Ellos no nos han dicho nada.

- ¿Es esa una de esas cosas que los muggles, como vosotros nos llamáis, no podemos ver?

- No Paul, esto sólo lo podemos ver Molly y yo. Ya que estás – dijo Arthur dirigiéndose a su mujer - también me podrías decir desde cuando están saliendo Harry y Ginny y cómo te diste cuenta tú.

- Tampoco sé desde cuando. Sé que Ginny ha estado loca por él desde los 10 años, pero él no le hacía ni caso. Creo que empezaron a salir el día siguiente al final de la guerra. ¿No te diste cuenta que cuando Harry dijo que sería un gran padrino para Teddy, también dijo que necesitaría ayuda y le guiñó un ojo a Ginny?

- ¿De verdad? Yo no vi nada.

- Aunque creo que Ginny se le declaró a Harry el año anterior y él le dio calabazas por protegerla de su famosa misión, ¿te fijaste que el verano pasado nuestra hija vino de Hogwarts muy triste y preocupada por él?

- No noté nada. No sé cómo vosotras sí os dais cuenta de esas cosas.

- Pues Ginny lo llevaba escrito en la cara, y ahora, qué feliz se ve. Igual que Ronald. Yo nunca le había visto esa expresión en la cara. Y eso que lo de Fred nos está afectando mucho a todos.

Paul Granger, que llevaba un rato callado asimilando lo de su hijita, reaccionó entonces:

- Es cierto, con todo lo que debéis estar pasando y yo preocupándome por estas cosas, que además, deberían hacerme feliz, ya que hacen feliz a mi hija. Es verdad que he notado a Hermione mucho más feliz y tranquila, pero pensé que era por el final de la guerra y por vernos a nosotros.

- Bueno, todo ha influido. Y no te preocupes, a nosotros nos hace falta hablar de estas cosas que nos hacen no pensar en otras más tristes. – Le agradeció Molly, pero le echó un vistazo al reloj y se puso en guardia – shsssss, ¿Hermione, estás aquí?

- Molly, aquí no hay nadie.

- Ya veo Arthur, pero entonces debe haber un fallo en el hechizo, porque en el reloj indica que está en el salón.

- Deja que lo vea. – y Molly se lo dio, pero su marido no la vio en el salón, la vio en la habitación de Ron con todos los demás. – Debes habértelo imaginado, Hermione está en el dormitorio con los demás.

¿Realmente se lo imaginó Molly? ¿Tenía un fallo el hechizo del reloj? Veamos qué ocurría en la habitación de Ron:

- ¿De verdad tenemos que empezar a estudiar hoy mismo? Pero si justo hemos comprado los libros hoy, nos merecemos una tarde más de vacaciones.

- Sí Ron, cuanto antes empieces, mejor, ya sabías que esto iba a ser duro, pero si prefieres seguir otro año más en Hogwarts, así nos haces compañía a tu hermana y a mí.

- No, no es que no quiera hacerte compañía, pero después de la oferta de George, sería un tonto si no hiciera todo lo posible por sacarme los Éxtasis necesarios para Auror.

- Estudiaos el primer tema de transformaciones y cuando terminéis os lo pregunto – ordenó Hermione. – Yo mientras también me leeré el de séptimo para saber qué preguntaros a vosotros dos y así ya lo llevo leído para cuando empiecen las clases. El de sexto me acuerdo, así que no me lo tengo que volver a leer. Además se me ha ocurrido una cosa para que retengáis mejor los conceptos.

- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? Miedo me das. – preguntó Ron temeroso.

- Cuando te estudies el tema te enterarás, pero no te preocupes, es bueno, está basado en la teoría del aprendizaje de Paulop.

- ¿La teoría de qué?

- Que ya te enterarás. De todas formas, si leyeras un poco más, ya sabrías por donde van los conjuros.

Y así, resistiéndose un poco, se pusieron los tres a estudiar. Y Hermione mientras tanto a leer. Cuando se estudiaron el tema, Hermione comenzó preguntándole a Ron. La pregunta venía con un poco de sorna:

- Veamos, Ron, ¿Cuál de las siguientes frases es correcta?

_Es posible crear alimentos de la nada. _

_Cualquier objeto puede transformarse en comida. _

_Es posible aumentar, transformar, hacer llegar desde lejos y cocinar alimentos mediante la magia. _

_Es imposible transformar lo incomestible en comestible. _

_Los encantamientos relacionados con la comida son una de las formas de magia más sencillas._

- ¿Es una broma Hermione?

- No, es una pregunta del tema, no es una broma.

- Pues la respuesta me la enseñó alguien una vez a fuerza de peleas y de mi mal genio. La respuesta es la cuarta opción, la tercera también tiene algo de verdad, pero no es completamente correcta, ya que la comida es la primera de las cinco excepciones principales de la ley de Gamp.

Y después de decir esto, Hermione se le acercó y lo besó.

- ¿A qué ha venido esto?

- Bueno, es lo que he dicho antes que se me ha ocurrido, la teoría de Paulop sobre el aprendizaje, según él, si a una respuesta correcta le sigue una recompensa, entonces se aprende más y se retiene durante más tiempo.

- Entonces, cuando acierten Harry y Ginny, ¿también los besarás a ellos?

- Ronald, ¿estás tonto? A ellos no los pienso besar. Si quieren poner en práctica la teoría, que se las apañen ellos solitos.

- Oíd, que nosotros no necesitamos vuestra ayuda para poner esa teoría en práctica. Nos bastamos solitos. – Se quejó Ginny.

- Lo sé muy bien hermanita, espero que no acertéis mucho ni Harry ni tú. Que uno tiene un límite de ver a su hermana besarse con su mejor amigo.

- Pues a mí no me importa verte besar a Hermione.

- Porque nosotros no somos tan babosos como vosotros.

- ¡Vale ya! – gritaron a la vez Harry y Hermione. Ella siguió preguntando para que el par de hermanos no siguiera con sus piques.

Les hizo unas preguntas más a los tres:

- ¿Cuál de las siguientes frases es INCORRECTA?

_Los animagos realizan una especie de autotransformación. _

_Los animagos realizan una especie de autoencantamiento. _

_Los animagos realizan un tipo de magia que no es NI transformación NI encantamiento._

- ¿Cuál(es) de las siguientes frases es/son POSIBLE(S)?

_Curar a la víctima de un veneno sin el antídoto adecuado _

_Curar a la víctima de una maldición sin el contrahechizo adecuado _

_Deshacer la transformación de una persona u objeto sin saber qué eran originalmente _

_Transformar animales en humanos _

_Todas las frases anteriores _

_Ninguna de las frases anteriores_

- ¿Cuál(es) de las siguientes frases es/son IMPOSIBLE(S)?

_Transformar objetos inanimados en objetos animados _

_Transformar objetos animados en objetos inanimados _

_Hacer desaparecer objetos inanimados _

_Hacer desaparecer objetos animados _

_Todas las frases anteriores _

_Ninguna de las frases anteriores _

_Magia oscura_

Los tres acertaron y Ron se alegró cuando acertó, pero cuando Ginny y Harry iban a besarse otra vez dijo:

- Ya no aguanto más. ¿No podríais apuntaros las que acertéis y luego cuando estéis a solas cumplir la recompensa dichosa?

- Por mí no habría ningún problema amigo, pero sabes que en cuanto nos quedamos Ginny y yo solos o vosotros dos solos, alguno de vuestros padres nos interrumpen con algún pretexto estúpido.

- ¿Sabes Harry? Creo que tienes razón. He estado pensando en eso y creo que ocultan algo, que saben lo nuestro.

- No, no creo, Hermione. Nos lo hubieran dicho. Mi madre me habría matado por ocultárselo. Y mi padre habría matado a Harry. – Opinó Ron.

- Pues entonces no sé, pero creo que traman algo, es mucha casualidad que cada vez que nos quedamos tú y yo a solas o Harry y Ginny, nos interrumpan. Creo que voy a ir a investigar si traman algo. Harry, ¿me dejas tu capa?

- Sí, accio capa. Toma

- Gracias, vuelvo enseguida, no os mováis de aquí.

Cuando Hermione se apareció en el salón pudo escuchar lo siguiente:

- a nosotros nos hace falta hablar de estas cosas que nos hacen no pensar en otras más tristes. Shsssss, ¿Hermione, estás aquí?

- Molly, aquí no hay nadie.

- Ya veo Arthur, pero entonces debe haber un fallo en el hechizo, porque en el reloj indica que está en el salón.

- Deja que lo vea. – Y entonces, Hermione se volvió a aparecer en la habitación de Ron. – Debes habértelo imaginado, Hermione está en el dormitorio con los demás.


	10. El plan

**10. El plan**

- Bueno, no sabéis de lo que me he enterado chicos. Es increíble, Arthur y Molly se las traen.

- ¿Qué, qué pasa? ¿Qué han hecho mis padres? – preguntó Ron.

- No os lo vais a creer.

- Pero suéltalo ya Hermione. No tenemos ganas de jugar a las adivinanzas – dijo impaciente Harry.

- ¿Os acordáis de que nos dijo Molly que Harry y yo ya salíamos en el reloj Weasley?

- Sí, ¿y qué pasa con eso? – volvió a preguntar Ron.

- Que no es el único cambio que han hecho en el reloj.

- Ya, también han quitado a Fred de él. Mis padres no aguantaban verlo todo el tiempo con la flecha apuntando hacia muerto – dijo Ginny y Harry la abrazó.

- No. Han hecho algo más. Lo han hechizado para que les muestre en qué habitación de la casa estamos cada uno, cuando estemos aquí en la Madriguera, claro.

Todos estaban atónitos, no se podían creer lo que les acababa de contar Hermione. Ron sólo atinó a decir:

- Pero entonces lo saben. Lo de que estamos saliendo, ¿lo saben?

- No tengo ni idea, pero tiene toda la pinta de que sí lo saben.

- No Hermione, no creo que lo sepan. Ron tenía razón antes. Mi padre habría matado a Harry y mi madre no se habría podido aguantar en silencio.

- Me está dando una tranquilidad eso de que Arthur me habría matado…

- Harry, ¿es que no sabías donde te metías? Yo sólo soy el más pequeño varón de una familia formada por muchos varones y sólo una chica a la que todos intentamos proteger mucho.

- Gracias Ron, ahora sí que me quedo más tranquilo.

- Venga Harry que has vencido a Voldemort, no me puedo creer que esto te ponga nervioso. – Dijo Hermione - Y a lo que estábamos. Si no saben nuestras historias, ¿por qué han hecho lo del reloj?

- Supongo que por miedo a que os vayáis otra vez, o ahora que seré mayor de edad, nos vayamos y estemos planeando nuestra huída.

- Entonces tampoco nos dejarían solos a los cuatro. Eso no puede ser –razonó Hermione.

- Puede ser que estuvieran preocupados por cómo estábamos de ánimos después de la guerra, sobre todo George, Ron y yo, por lo de Fred. Por si nos veían solos, sin ánimos de salir o encerrados en nosotros mismos. Y les debió sorprender que aparecieran Harry en mi habitación, y Hermione en la de Ron. Por eso se acercaron a nuestras habitaciones, porque les extrañó ver eso en el reloj. Yo creo que hasta deben pensar que el reloj está en mal estado.

- Si Ginny, creo que puedes llevar razón. Cuando bajé y Molly me vio en el salón le dijo a Arthur que el hechizo no funcionaba. Seguramente no era la primera vez que les pasaba lo de ver cosas "extrañas".

- Pues misterio aclarado entonces. ¿Qué vamos a hacer para que no se enteren? Si tienen el reloj, no nos podemos quedar solos las parejas si no queremos que sepan lo nuestro.

- Ron, me parece que no hay nada que hacer. Estamos atrapados. O se enteran y me matan, por lo visto, o no podemos quedarnos a solas. – Opinó Harry.

- Yo no me rindo hasta que Hermione lo haga. Si a alguien se le puede ocurrir algo para solucionarlo y llevarlo a cabo, es a ella.

- Hermanito, qué cursi te has vuelto últimamente, no hay quien te aguante.

- Cállate Ginny, que es precioso todo lo que me dice – dijo Hermione, y lo besó y le dijo – esto por lo que me dijiste esta mañana de que lo hacía todo bien – y lo volvió a besar – y esto por lo que me acabas de decir.

- Sí, todo eso está muy bien, pero no se nos ha ocurrido nada.

- Un momento Harry, se me está ocurriendo que el Finite Incatatem nos puede dar un par de horas de no funcionamiento del hechizo y podemos aprovechar ese par de horas. Lo difícil va a ser alejar a Molly del reloj para conjurar el Finite.

- Hermione, eres fantástica, lo sabía que ibas a dar con la solución. Lo de distraer a mamá, lo podemos hacer con un confundus por ejemplo. No hay problema.

- ¿Ronald estás pensando en hechizar a tu madre?

- ¿Acaso ella no ha hechizado un reloj para tenernos controlados y vigilados? Además, es por una buena razón, como tú hiciste a tus padres.

- Cuando te interesa sí pones todos tus esfuerzos para convencer ¿eh?

- Es que no aguanto más ver a estos dos besándose.

- Sí claro hermanito, seguro que es eso y no es porque tú quieras estar a solas con Hermione. – Ironizó Ginny.

Mientras tanto en el salón, Jane llevaba un rato pensativa y finalmente dijo:

- Creo que se me ha ocurrido la forma de vengarnos por lo que nos han hecho nuestros hijos y Harry por llevar a cabo su "misión". Hasta puede que sea divertido.

- Miedo me da lo que puede maquinar esa cabeza. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, cariño?

- Es sólo una broma, para vengarnos un poco de no saber nada de nuestros hijos durante un año y además creo que nos vamos a reír.

- Cuéntalo de una vez, Jane, que estoy impaciente por saberlo. – Dijo Molly.

- He pensado que podíamos hacerles creer que a Paul y a mí nos cae fatal Ron y que a Arthur y a ti os cae muy mal Harry.

- Eso no va a colar. Harry sabe perfectamente que es como un hijo para Arthur y para mí y que no nos cae mal.

- Pero puede creer que a pesar de ser un hijo para vosotros, no os gustaría nada como novio de vuestra hija.

- Sí, eso se lo puede tragar. Harry a veces es muy inseguro. Pero, ¿no nos estaremos pasando? Tanto Harry como Ron son muy inseguros y se subestiman mucho, no creo que gastarles esta broma sea bueno para ellos.

- Pues se lo tienen merecido. Los tres nos han hecho pasar malos momentos.

- Pero Ginny no tuvo nada que ver. Y ella también lo pasará mal. – Decía Molly indecisa.

- Ella tendrá que pagar por los otros también. Además ella no os ha contado nada de lo de Harry, ¿verdad? Pues que aprenda a confiar en los padres.

- Vale, me has convencido. ¿Entonces qué haremos, hablarles mal a Ginny y a Hermione respectivamente de Harry y Ron?

- Sí eso es, Paul y yo hablaremos mal de Ron a Hermione y vosotros hablaréis mal a Ginny de Harry.

- ¡Qué bien, siempre he querido probar mis dotes de actor!

- Pero si a ti nunca se te ha dado bien mentir, Arthur. – Se reía Molly del entusiasmo de su marido.

- Ya verás como ahora sí. Como es sólo para pasárnoslo bien mientras deciden contarnos la verdad, me va a salir.

- Jane, mucho pensar en venganzas, pero no hemos pensado dónde vamos a vivir. Tenemos que buscar una casa. – Le recordó Paul.

- Sí, tienes razón. Tenemos que comprar el periódico y mirar anuncios. O lo podemos hacer a través de una inmobiliaria.

- ¿Qué es una inmobiliaria, algo que no se puede mover, que le han dado con un inmobilus?

- No Arthur, una inmobiliaria es una agencia a la que la gente paga a cambio de que te encuentren una casa.

- Pero qué cosas tan raras hacéis los muggles. El otro día cuando fui a comprar al pueblo, - continuó Molly - vi una casa en venta muy cerca de aquí. Arthur, esa de los muggles, los Green, que está entre la de los Lovegood y la nuestra.

- ¿Qué te parece Paul? ¿Vamos mañana a verla? – le preguntó Jane.

- No sé. ¿Será seguro estar rodeados de magos? No lo digo por vosotros, es por locos como el vordetom ese.

- De magos sólo estamos nosotros y Xenofilius Lovegood y su hija. En cualquier parte de Londres vais a estar más rodeados de magos que aquí. Además, Voldemort ya no existe. Y piénsalo de esta forma, ahora que Hermione está saliendo con Ron, querrá estar más tiempo cerca de él, que mira que antes ya lo pasaba. – Intentó convencer Arthur a los Granger, le encantaba la idea de tener por vecinos a unos muggles y poder ir a visitarlos a menudo.

- Está bien, mañana a primera hora iremos a verla.

- Me alegro, Paul, seguro que no os vais a arrepentir, el pueblo de al lado es de muggles y seguro que podréis montar vuestra cínica de dientes.

- Je, je. Es clínica Arthur.

- Bueno, son cosas que pasan, tampoco es vordetom, es voldemort.

Las conversaciones terminaron por esa noche después de que los Granger informaran a Hermione de que la siguiente mañana irían a ver una casa cerca. Ella se puso muy contenta e invitó a sus tres amigos a ir con ellos.


	11. La Muggledriguera

**11. La Muggledriguera**

A la mañana siguiente, George se fue a abrir la tienda y los demás se fueron a ver la casa de los Green. Fueron andando, ya que estaba muy cerca y en el camino, Hermione iba un poco apartada con su madre, y esta le iba diciendo:

- No sé que le pasa a ese chico. ¿Le faltan unas cuantas luces, verdad?

- ¿Qué chico, de qué hablas?

- De ese Weasley amigo tuyo, ¿Ronald, no es cierto?

- Sí, se llama Ron, ¿pero qué pasa con él?

- ¿No lo ves?, siempre con la cabeza hacia abajo, tan inseguro. Se va a quedar chepado y todo. Lo único que hace es comer. Todavía no le he escuchado la voz. ¿Es mudo?

- Sabes que no mamá. ¿Pero qué te ha dado hoy con Ron?

- A mí, nada. Es que no sé como puedes ser amiga suya, tú tan curiosa por todo, tan inquieta y él tan aburrido.

- No es aburrido mamá. Es sólo un poco tímido.

- Tu otro amigo también es tímido, pero al menos lo he escuchado hablar. Te has echado unos amigos un poco raritos. ¿Son pareja, verdad?

- ¿Quienes? – preguntó Hermione asustada.

- Pues quiénes van a ser, Harry y Ron.

- ¡No mamá! ¿De donde te has sacado eso?

- Yo qué sé. Lo parecen. Van siempre juntos a todas partes y van a estudiar lo mismo. Como si no quisieran separarse.

- No mamá, no son pareja. Sólo son amigos. Ellos no son gays.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? A lo mejor no se lo quieren decir todavía a nadie.

- Porque lo sé mamá. Esas cosas se notan.

- No siempre.

- No son gays y punto. No le des más vueltas.

- Pues lo que tú digas, pero a mí sí me lo parecen.

- Mamá eres imposible, cuando se te mete alguien entre ceja y ceja, no paras de hablar mal de él.

- No estoy hablando mal de nadie. Ser gay no es malo.

- Pero que si es un jorobado, que no habla,… Me voy a hablar con papá, que me has cabreado.

- Hija, pero si no he hecho nada. A las adolescentes no hay quien os entienda.

Y Jane se quedó riendo y viendo como su hija se iba cabreada a hablar con su padre:

- Hola papá. ¿Qué ha desayunado mamá hoy? Está muy rara.

- Lo normal hija. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No sé, no paraba de insultar a Ron.

- ¿A ese amigo tuyo? No me extraña.

- ¿Pero, por qué?

- ¿Es que no lo ves? Es un chulo. Pobre la chica que acabe con él.

- ¿Ron chulo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues por su actitud, como si no le importara nada. Nos mira por encima de los hombros.

- No sé en qué quedamos. ¿Mira hacia abajo o por encima de los hombros?

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, déjalo.

- Además, ¿a quién se le ocurre consentir que una chica ande sola durante 9 meses con dos chicos y en una misión que os podía costar la vida?

- Papá, ya hemos hablado de eso. Lo hice porque quise.

- Sí, pero no hemos hablado de tus amigos. Esos no son amigos tuyos. Si lo fueran, no lo habrían permitido.

- Habría ido dijeran lo que dijeran. Además, los dos trataron de impedirlo. Ron incluso me pidió que abandonáramos y nos volviéramos a casa en mitad de la misión.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y dejar a Potter solo? ¿Y lo llamas amigo?

- No papá – y pensó Hermione que en buena se había metido – quería que nos volviéramos todos. Además era por un medallón que afectaba a los pensamientos y sentimientos.

- Para eso no hay excusas. Deberías elegir mejor a tus amigos. Menos mal que su hermana y sus padres sí son buena gente.

- Está visto que hoy con vosotros no se puede hablar. – Y ella se fue con Harry y Ron. Ginny se encontraba hablando con Molly:

- ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Por qué miras con esa cara de pena a Harry?

- Porque me da lástima. Siempre ha estado solo desde que tenía un año y seguirá solo el resto de su vida.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Nos tendrá a nosotros.

- Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Me refiero a una familia suya. Él no la tendrá. Y Ron y tú y todos los demás os casaréis y tendréis hijos y él se volverá a quedar solo.

- ¿Y por qué no se puede casar él? También formará una familia.

- ¿Harry? No, pobre. ¿Qué chica iba a consentir estar con él después de todo lo que ha pasado? Tiene el alma rota. Además, a mí no me gustaría ser la madre de una chica que se enamorara de él. No me gustaría ver a mi hija pasar por eso.

- No todas las chicas son iguales mamá. A lo mejor hay alguna que es fuerte y que puede estar con él. Tal vez alguien que ya haya pasado por momentos parecidos y sepa lo que él siente.

- No qué va. No hay chicas así. Has descrito un imposible. Además, cualquier chica que haya pasado algo de dolor parecido al que ha pasado él, no se merece pasar por una relación así.

- ¡Qué exagerada eres mamá! Harry tampoco está tan roto.

- A lo mejor tienes razón, pero yo si fuera mi hija, no consentiría que Harry fuera su novio. Y papá tampoco. Pero bueno, es que papá no consentiría a nadie para su hijita. Nunca le caerá bien uno de tus novios, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

- ¡¿Pero por qué habré caído en esta familia de sobre protectores sin sentido?!

Y mientras Molly sonreía por haber empezado con la broma, Ginny se fue a hablar con el trío. Pensando en cómo le iba a contar esta conversación a Harry, si él ya estaba preocupado por la reacción de su padre y el resto de sus hermanos. Hermione también estaba preocupada, pero no quiso contar lo que la tenía así. Les dijo que después en la Madriguera lo contaría.

Los Granger vieron la casa y les encantó. De precio no estaba nada mal. El único problema era que tenían que hacer reformas y estas iban a durar un tiempo. Arthur adivinó entonces la preocupación de los Granger y les dijo que podían quedarse en la Madriguera sin ningún problema mientras duraban las obras:

- Además, será genial, seremos vecinos. Y me encantará venir a ver las obras, siempre tuve curiosidad por ver cómo instaláis la electifidad y cómo os las apañáis para que las casas se mantengan en pie.

- Bueno, Arthur, lo que me faltaba para que me pusieras la cabeza loca con las cosas de los muggles. – Se quejó Molly, medio bromeando. – Paul, Jane, Hermione, bienvenidos a Ottery Saint Catchpole. Ya sólo resta que le pongáis nombre a vuestra futura casa.

- ¿Qué os parece la "Muggledriguera"? – Preguntó Arthur.

- A mí me encanta – dijo Hermione, quien siempre había admirado la Madriguera y su ambiente familiar y cálido.

- A nosotros también nos gusta, ¿verdad Paul?

- Sí, bueno, nos da un poco igual. Nosotros no solemos bautizar las casas.

- Pues adjudicado, se llamará Muggledriguera. ¡Qué bien, voy a vivir en la Muggledriguera con mis mugglepadres!

- ¿Qué nos has llamado? – preguntó Jane.

Y todos rieron, pero en las caras de Ginny y Hermione se podía ver un poco de preocupación.

Cuando volvían a la madriguera, Ginny le dijo a Hermione en voz baja:

- Tenemos que trucar el reloj enseguida, necesito hablar con Harry.

- Sí, yo también tengo que hablar con Ron. Cuando lleguemos tú entretendrás a nuestros padres mientras yo intento hechizarlo. He pensado que es mejor echarle un Confundus que un Finite, ya que con el Confundus nos verán a los cuatro juntos en la misma habitación y no les extrañará. – Le susurró Hermione.

- Vale, ya pensaré algo para entretenerlos.

Al llegar a la Madriguera, a Ginny no se le ocurrió nada mejor que jugar a acertar oficios por mímica. Mientras, Hermione fue a la cocina con la excusa de buscar a su gato, allí estaba el reloj, y le lanzó un Confundus. Luego le lanzó un Revelio para que mostrara todo lo que enseñaba y vio que efectivamente los situaba a ellos cuatro en la habitación de Ron, a pesar de que no estaban allí. Así que tenía que sacar a Ginny, a Harry y a Ron cuanto antes del salón. No tenían mucho tiempo.

- Ginny, Harry, Ron. Vamos arriba, tenéis que estudiar.

- Hermione, espera un poco, esto empezaba a ponerse divertido. – se quejó Ron.

- Pero cómo va a ser divertido si los magos y los muggles no tenemos los mismos oficios.

- Hermione tiene razón chicos, será mejor que sigamos estudiando. – La ayudó Ginny.

Los chicos subieron resignados y cuando Harry iba a subir con Ron y Hermione más arriba, a la habitación del joven Weasley, Ginny lo sujetó de la camiseta y le dijo que él se quedaba en la primera parada, cuarto de Ginny. Ellas les explicaron a los chicos que ya habían confundido al reloj y tenían un rato para estar a solas. Los chicos se pusieron muy contentos y se fueron a los dormitorios respectivos.


	12. Corazón roto

**12. Corazón roto**

Ron besó a Hermione en cuanto ella entró en su habitación, no había tiempo que perder. Ella lo consintió al principio, le costaba resistirse después de todo, pero cuando ya llevaban un rato dijo:

- Hay algo que quiero contarte.

- Por la cara que pones, intuyo que no me va a gustar.

- No, no creo que te guste nada.

-¿Ya te has cansado de mí?

- ¡Ron, no digas esas cosas! Si no me has cansado en 7 años, no lo vas a hacer ahora. No es eso, se trata de mis padres. No les has gustado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que saben que estamos saliendo?

- No, eso todavía lo ignoran.

- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que no les gusto?

- Porque me lo han dicho – dijo Hermione entrecerrando los dos ojos, con miedo a lo que iba a venir.

- ¿Te han dicho que no les gusto? ¿Y sin saber que estamos saliendo? Pues estoy apañado. Pero si no he hablado casi, por temor a caerles mal.

- Pues esa es una de las cosas que no les han gustado.

- ¿Una de las cosas? ¿Pero cuantas te han dicho?

- Unas cuantas, la verdad. Pero siéntate, y prepárate que te las voy a contar. Quiero que estés tranquilo y que no creas todo lo que me han dicho, no te conocen como yo. Las primeras impresiones no suelen ser buenas con nadie.

- Vale, cuenta.

- Mi madre dice que qué te pasa que no hablas, que si eras mudo y que vas con la cabeza agachada.

- No hablaba por no caerles mal. No suelo caer bien a la gente de primeras, mira tú y yo cómo empezamos, pero pensé que si no hablaba no tendría ese problema.

- Mi padre, sin embargo, piensa que eres un chulo y que nos miras a los demás por encima de los hombros.

- ¿Yo os miro por encima de los hombros? No es mi intención. ¿De verdad hago eso?

- No sé, yo creo que no. Pero ya sabes cómo son los padres, lo miran todo con lupa. Será porque eres muy alto, es normal que mires por encima que nosotros y lo de agachar la cabeza también es normal, les suele pasar a los altos. También dice mi padre que eres un mal amigo. Que no deberías haber permitido que yo fuera con vosotros en la misión de Harry. Y bueno, aquí lo empeoré yo un poco, pero luego lo arreglé.

- Tiene razón, soy un mal amigo y peor novio.

- No te tortures ¿eh? Yo no te estoy contando esto para que te lo tomes así, si no para que lo sepas e intentes caerles mejor. Además, sabes que hubiera ido con vosotros aunque me hubieras cantado misa en verso. Lo otro ya está olvidado y fue por el medallón. Es más, lo arreglaste con creces el día de la tortura de Bellatrix.

- Eso fue algo por lo que nunca tenías que haber pasado. Si hubiéramos sido más prudentes…

- Fue un descuido de Harry, y ¿a qué no te gustaría que él estuviese recriminándoselo a sí mismo? Menos mal que tú nos avisaste de que al decir "Voldemort" nos detectaban. Si no hubiera sido por eso quizá nos habrían capturado antes y no hubiéramos corrido con tanta suerte. Así que no le des más vueltas.

- Vale, está bien. Entonces tengo que demostrarle a tu madre que no soy mudo y a tu padre que me preocupo por ti, ¿no es eso?

- Sí, eso y una cosilla más.

- ¿Qué más dijeron? – Ron se temía lo peor.

- Mi madre dijo que creía que eras gay y que Harry y tú erais pareja.

Ron se quedó sin palabras, con la boca abierta y sin que le saliera la voz. Después de un rato que tardó en asimilar lo que Hermione le había contado dijo:

- ¿Pero cómo piensa eso? ¿Por qué? Hermione, tu madre no está bien. No entiendo ¿por qué?

- Dice que vais juntos todo el rato, que vais a estudiar lo mismo y yo qué sé qué tonterías más.

- Definitivamente le ha quedado alguna secuela de haberse quedado sin memoria.

- ¿Estás diciendo que a mi madre le falta un tornillo por mi culpa?

- No, perdona, no quise decir eso. ¿Pero cómo voy a demostrarle a tu madre que no soy gay sin que se entere de que estamos saliendo, ni de que Harry está saliendo con mi hermana, ni pareciéndole a tu padre un chulo que no se preocupa por ti?

- La verdad es que no lo sé. Está la cosa complicada. Prueba a ser tú mismo.

Pero Ron se quedó pensando en que si Hermione quisiera que fuera él mismo, entonces no le habría contado nada de lo que le habían dicho sus padres. Estaba considerando cuál sería la mejor forma de caerles bien a sus futuros suegros cuando Hermione le dijo:

- Todavía tenemos tiempo de que me lo demuestres a mí.

- ¿Que te demuestre qué?

- ¿Qué va a ser? Pues que no eres gay.

- ¿Ah, que a ti no te ha quedado claro que no lo soy?

- Pues estoy casi convencida, me falta que me termines de convencer.

- Eso está hecho, ven aquí.

Y siguieron la "conversación" como la habían empezado, sólo que no era hablar lo que hacían.

En el dormitorio de Ginny mientras tanto:

- No, Harry ahí no, que me pierdo…

- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

- No tiene nada de malo, pero quería hablar contigo.

- Eso lo podemos hacer en cualquier momento. Vamos a aprovechar ahora que no están los pesados de tu hermano y su novia.

- Harry, son tus mejores amigos ¿Cómo dices eso?

- Es tu culpa, me pones…, que pierdo el Norte.

- Tengo algo importante que contarte.

- ¿Y tiene que ser ahora?

- Sí, es importante. Tenemos que hablar.

- ¡Merlín!, ahora sí me has cortado el rollo. Esa frase en todas las películas que he visto la decían todos lo que iban a cortar con su pareja.

- No quiero cortar contigo. Es por mis padres. Mi madre dice que mi padre no consentirá que nadie salga conmigo.

- Eso ya lo sabía. Ron y tú me avisasteis ayer. No te preocupes, me lo voy a ganar como sea. Además, no creo que sea para tanto, yo creo que le caigo bien a tu padre.

- Eso es porque no sabe lo nuestro. No te confíes. Además, hay más cosas.

- ¿Más cosas, pero qué más puede haber?

- Mi madre me ha dicho cuando íbamos a la casa de Hermione que ella no consentiría que yo saliera contigo.

- Eso es terrible. Yo contaba con la ayuda de tu madre para ganarme a tu padre. ¿Pero por qué te ha dicho eso? ¿Le has dicho algo de lo nuestro?

- No, ni lo más mínimo. Lo ha dicho en general. Ha dicho que no cree que ninguna madre permita que su hija saliera con Harry Potter, que ella, al menos, no lo permitiría.

- ¿Molly? No me lo puedo creer, pero si yo creía que le caía bien, pero si pensaba que me veía como a un hijo. Me dijo que era de la familia.

- Y así es.

- No entiendo nada.

- Te quiere mucho, y por eso mismo la entristece que vayas a estar solo. Según ella, claro. Que sepas que yo no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice.

- ¿Pero por qué dice esas cosas?

- Dice que con todo lo que has pasado estarás roto por dentro y que quien esté contigo sufrirá. No sé porqué, si será porque ella piensa que no te van a comprender, y que no sabrán cómo consolarte.

Harry no hablaba, se había quedado completamente mudo. El motivo era que pensaba que Molly tenía razón y que no podía hacerle eso a Ginny. La quería mucho y no iba a permitir que sufriera más por su culpa.

Ginny, como siempre, intuyó lo que Harry pensaba y se le adelantó:

- Ni se te ocurra Potter. No lo vas a hacer otra vez. No me vas a dejar de nuevo. Escúchame bien, mi madre está equivocada. Para empezar, tú no estás roto por dentro, y si así fuera, no me importaría, sabes que soy fuerte y puedo aguantar lo que me echen. Además he visto lo que has hecho durante todo el tiempo, tú me lo has enseñado y puedo comprender perfectamente lo que sientes, no sólo porque sé lo que has hecho y lo he visto, sino también porque yo pasé por una situación dura al borde de la muerte y fui poseída. Así que si en algún momento tus fuerzas o tus ánimos flaquean, ahí voy a estar yo para sujetarte.

- Tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

- Deja de decir eso y de decidir qué es lo mejor para mí. Yo sé que tú eres lo mejor para mí y fin de la discusión. Ya veo que sí que pierdes el Norte, pero no es por mí, es porque te crees los cuentos de gente como mamá que no tiene ni idea de lo que sientes. Y ahora, si piensas que puedes vivir sin mí, atrévete a dejarme y verás como te quedarás roto por dentro de verdad, y me quedaré yo así también.

- Ginny, sabes que no podría vivir sin ti.

- Discusión terminada entonces. Ahora hay que pensar en la mejor manera de que mi madre vea que no estás roto por dentro y que mi padre y mis hermanos (excepto Ron) no te maten.

- Nada, cosa fácil. Coser y cantar.

- ¡Eso es!

- ¿Quieres que cosa?

- No tonto, que cosas no, que cantes canciones alegres. Que cuentes chistes. Que hagas bromas. Todo eso.

- Pero Ginny, sabes que yo no soy así de ir cantando por ahí ni contando chistes.

- Ya lo sé, pero tendrás que hacerlo para demostrar que no estás roto por dentro. Es sólo un pequeño reto. Tómatelo como pruebas del Torneo de los 3 magos.

- Yo nunca quise participar en ese concurso. Además, prefiero vérmelas con dragones y "gente" del lago que cantando y contando chistes.

- No exageres, será sólo durante unos días. Y si pudieran ser chistes muggles, te ganarías a mi padre.

- Me tienes que importar mucho para aceptar estas cosas. ¿Lo sabes no?

- En el caso de que siguieran sin consentir lo nuestro, yo seré pronto mayor de edad. No tendría porqué seguir viviendo aquí.

- No Ginny. No pienso permitir que te pelees con tus padres. No quiero verte sufrir ni a ti ni a Molly ni a Arthur. Ellos también me importan. Haré todo lo posible para que vean que soy el mejor para ti.

- Así me gusta. Con esa mentalidad vamos bien. Y ahora, haz que yo vea que eres lo mejor para mí.

- ¿Y cómo se hace eso?

- Justo después de entrar en este cuarto lo estabas haciendo muy bien.


	13. Corazón contento y Corazón de Bruja

**13. Corazón Contento y Corazón de Bruja**

Esa mañana en Sortilegios Weasley las cosas estaban marchando muy bien. Recién abrir la tienda, se había llenado de gente. Y eso que era el primer día tras mucho tiempo y sin anunciarlo en ninguna parte. George y Angelina corrían de una parte para otra aconsejando, contestando si les quedaban de ciertos productos o cuando los iban a tener, cobrando,…

George, a veces, se quedaba distraído mirándola a ella cómo trabajaba. Le resultaba increíble cómo se desenvolvía en la tienda siendo su primer día. Pero no sólo la miraba por cómo se desenvolvía en la tienda. Le encantaba verla caminar, cómo sonreía, cómo se quitaba el pelo de la cara soplando o con leves movimientos de cabeza, cuando tenía las manos ocupadas. Pero él no podía pensar en eso. Estuvo saliendo con su hermano. No estaba bien verla así. Además era su empleada y lo podría demandar por acoso. Tenía que dejar de mirarla así. Además tenía mucho trabajo y no había tiempo que perder.

Angelina también se distraía mirándolo a él. Le hacía gracia cómo trataba a los clientes. A los que veía con buena cara, con cara de saber aceptar las bromas, se las gastaba; a los que veía cara de remilgados les hacía la pelota; con las chicas que no iban con novio tonteaba. Esto último no le hacía ninguna gracia a Angelina, aunque le encantaban sus caras de ligar, como ella las había bautizado. Pero no estaba bien que a ella no le gustara verlo tontear, eso era beneficioso para las ventas de la tienda, además ella no era nada suyo.

- Bueno, una vez fui medio cuñada suya – pensaba Angelina - pero eso todavía empeora más las cosas. Aunque lo mío con Fred no funcionó, era un mujeriego y yo soy muy celosa para estar con alguien así. Pero seguro que George es igual de mujeriego. O a lo mejor no, parece que aunque tontee con las chicas, no va en serio. Quizá es que después de lo de Fred no tiene ánimos para llegar más lejos con alguna de ellas. ¿Pero qué hago pensando esas cosas? Si a mí no me tiene que importar si George es un mujeriego o no. Es mi jefe, se ha portado muy bien conmigo y es un buen amigo, pero nada más.

George interrumpió sus pensamientos:

- ¿Angelina, puedes ir cerrando la tienda mientras yo voy a por algo de comida? Mira la hora que se nos ha hecho, y tendremos que alimentarnos para esta tarde, que con tanto trabajo nos va a dar algo.

- Sí, vete tranquilo que yo voy cerrando. Trae bastante comida, que estoy tan hambrienta que me comería un león.

- Quien fuera león.

- No me digas esas cosas George, que sabes que me da vergüenza, y no pongas esa cara de ligar que conmigo no te va a funcionar.

- Era sólo una broma.

- Lo sé, pero me da vergüenza. Anda, ve a por comida ya, y yo cierro.

- Vale, hasta ahora.

- Hasta luego.

George se fue a su casa a por comida. No conocía a nadie que cocinara mejor que su madre. Pero cuando entró por la puerta no podía creer lo que veía. Pensaba que probablemente se había vuelto loco porque se encontró por un lado a Harry en la cocina ayudando a Molly y cantado una canción que decía algo así como: "Tengo el corazón contento, corazón contento, lleno de alegría"; y por otro lado estaba Ron sentado en una silla muy baja, con la cabeza mirando casi al techo, y sin parar de hablar con sus suegros, les estaba contando la historia de cuando había salvado a Hermione del ogro en Hogwarts en su primer año. Claro que Ron la contaba a su manera, pues no les decía la verdad de porqué estaba Hermione en el baño tanto tiempo, y además exageraba muchísimo su heroicidad. George decidió dejar las preguntas para luego, ya que tenía algo de prisa y le pidió a su madre comida para dos y se marchó de nuevo a la tienda.

- ¡Angelina, no te vas a creer lo que he visto en casa! Creo que a mi hermano Ron y a Harry se les ha ido la cabeza. ¿Angelina? ¿Dónde estás?

- Estoy aquí George, es que acabo de recibir una lechuza y estaba contestando.

- Pero no nos quedemos aquí, vamos arriba a mi apartamento, que estaremos más cómodos que aquí en la tienda.

- Vaya, voy a entrar en la Weasley-cueva.

- ¿En la qué? – preguntó mientras subían las escaleras.

- Weasley-cueva. Así es como llamábamos algunas chicas al departamento de los gemelos Batman Weasley y Robin Weasley. Pero yo nunca había entrado.

- No me puedo creer que Fred no te trajera aquí – comentó George mientras abría la puerta.

- Bueno, no es tan raro, si lo nuestro acabó incluso antes de que montarais la tienda y este apartamento.

- Lo sé, pero pensaba que os seguíais viendo esporádicamente. Creía que eras una de las muchas chicas que traía el ligón de mi hermano. Es que aunque no lo creas para algunas cosas éramos un poco reservados.

- Eso le hubiera gustado a tu hermano, que yo fuera una de esas, pero yo no soy así. No comparto.

- Me alegro.

- ¿De qué te alegras?

- Pues no sé, de que tengas las cosas tan claras. A mí también me gusta recibir lo mismo que doy, por eso nunca he tenido nada serio, porque yo nunca he ido en serio con nadie, pero nunca he engañado. No quiero que nadie se haga ilusiones conmigo hasta que no siente la cabeza y sea un poco responsable. Las chicas con las que he estado han tenido eso muy claro siempre, y ellas me han utilizado a mí tanto como yo a ellas.

- Sí claro, qué lástima que me das –dijo Angelina con ironía - Pero por lo que veo, estás apuntito de sentar la cabeza, esa forma en la que estás hablando me hace pensar que has madurado un poco.

- No te pases ¿eh? Sin ofender, que yo no he madurado. Y vamos a empezar a comer ya, la comida se va a enfriar.

- Pero mientras comemos, tengo una importante noticia que darte, ¿recuerdas que te dije que me habían mandado una lechuza?

- Sí – dijo George después de tragar.

- Era de Alicia Spinnet. Se ha enterado de que he empezado a trabajar aquí y me ha dado un pequeño soplo que puede beneficiar a Sortilegios Weasley.

- Cuenta, cuenta.

- Voy, ¿no ves que tenía la boca llena? La cuestión es que ella trabaja de becaria en el departamento de Marketing de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" y me ha dicho que están buscando algo para regalar con la revista en el próximo número para atraer más a los lectores. Me ha preguntado si nos interesaría que fuera algún producto nuestro. Yo le he dicho que sí, que era una buena idea y que precisamente ahora teníamos en la tienda un maquillaje para enamorar a los magos que es idóneo para eso, ya que es algo que van a comprar las brujas del tipo de las que leen esa revista. Además eso sería una gran oportunidad de promoción del producto y después lo venderíamos como churros.

- Eso sería genial, ¡bien pensado! Podemos hacer unos envases tipo muestras más pequeños y no cobrarle por ellos a la revista. Así podrían contar con nosotros para futuras promociones y además sería una publicidad genial para el maquillaje.

Y siguieron comiendo cuando otra lechuza llegó para Angelina.

- Es de Alicia, dice que le parece una gran idea, pero que ella como becaria no tiene suficiente poder de convicción en la revista, pero que está saliendo con un chico del departamento de Relaciones públicas y éste le ha dado dos entradas de sobra para una fiesta que van a dar mañana por la noche con motivo de la celebración del 75 aniversario de la revista. Dice que la fiesta puede ser el lugar oportuno para que Sortilegios Weasley convenza a la directora de que el maquillaje es el mejor obsequio que la revista podría dar. Toma, las entradas.

- Estupendo, ¿vamos a ir verdad?

- ¿Tú y yo?

- Claro, tú y yo, ¿qué pasa, no quieres venir?

- No es eso, es que pensé que llevarías a tu socio Ron, o a Lee.

- No, Ron está medio lelo y con los suegros en casa, parece que se le ha ido la cabeza y Lee no, cualquiera sabe en los líos que me podría meter con esa bocaza que tiene. Además, tú eres la que has conseguido esta oportunidad, pero si no quieres venir conmigo, toma las entradas y ve con quien quieras, tú sabrás convencer a la directora de la revista mejor que yo.

- No seas tonto George, claro que quiero ir contigo, es sólo que pensaba que tú preferías ir con Ron, Lee o con alguna de tus conquistas.

- Pues entonces vamos los dos mañana y no hay nada más que hablar. Paso por ti a las siete. ¿Vale?

- Mejor a las siete y media, que cerramos la tienda a las seis y no me da tiempo.

- Pero si sabes aparecerte.

- Sí, ¿y qué?, ¿no pensarás que en una hora voy a estar lista para una fiesta?

- Yo estoy listo en un cuarto de hora.

- ¡Hombres!

- ¡Mujeres! Está bien, te dejo salir antes mañana. Es que en las entradas pone que hay cena a las siete y media y no podemos llegar tarde.

- Vale, pues entonces pasas por mí a las siete. ¿Sabes donde vivo?

- Sí, una vez acompañé a Fred a tu casa. En las vacaciones de Navidad de nuestro último año en Hogwarts. ¿Sigues viviendo allí?

- Allí mismito. ¡Mira qué hora es! ¡Tenemos que abrir la tienda de nuevo!

Los dos se pasaron la tarde pensando en cómo habían quedado para una fiesta y que eso no estaba bien. Pero por otro lado estaban encantados de ir a una fiesta juntos.

George volvió esa tarde a casa caminando desde las afueras del pueblo, porque tenía mucho en lo que pensar y también le daba miedo lo que se iba a encontrar cuando llegara a casa.


	14. Cuñados

**14. Cuñados**

Cuando George llegó a la Madriguera se tranquilizó pues ni Harry estaba cantando, ni Ron presumiendo delante de los padres de Hermione. Los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban estudiando en el dormitorio de Ron, ahora sí, de verdad. Decidió cenar y después subir y preguntarles a qué venía todo eso:

- ¿Se puede?

- Adelante George. – lo invitó a pasar Ron.

- Hola chicos.

- ¿Qué tal tu día en la tienda?- le preguntó Ginny.

- Muy bien. Mi empleada es una joya.

- Me alegro, se te ve más animado que los días pasados. – Observó Hermione.

- Sí, puede ser. La tienda siempre me anima. Pero parece que no soy el único en esta familia que está más animado que hace unos días. ¿Verdad Ron, verdad Harry? ¿Hacéis el favor de contarme por qué estabais tan raros hoy a la hora de comer?

- Nosotros no estábamos raros, al menos yo no lo estaba. Debieron ser imaginaciones tuyas. – Negó Ron.

- Vamos Ron, suéltalo, si ya me has contado algo. Creo que se por donde van los tiros de tu comportamiento extraño.

- ¿Qué le has contado Ronald? – preguntó Hermione alarmada.

- Pues ¿qué va a ser?, que eres mi cuñadita.

- No es verdad Hermione, yo no le conté nada, lo adivinó él solito.- Se defendió Ron.- Además me prometió que no contaría nada, pero ya veo por donde me puedo meter sus promesas.

- Tierra trágame. – susurró Hermione roja de los pies a la cabeza.

- ¡Ay Ron qué pronto se avergüenza mi cuñadita de ti! – Se burló George.- Y yo no se lo he contado a nadie. Todos los que estamos aquí ya lo sabíamos, ¿o me equivoco?

- ¡Yo no me avergüenzo de tu hermano! Me da pavor que tú lo sepas porque te conozco. Tú eres capaz de hacer pasar vergüenza a cualquiera. Y con mis padres aquí no me quiero imaginar lo que se te podría ocurrir.

- Ahí es donde yo quería llegar. ¿Es por ellos por los que estás así de raro, Ron, por tus suegros?

- No son mis suegros porque no estamos casados. Y yo no estoy raro, sólo estoy intentando gustarles.

- Eso me temía. Pues que tengas suerte hermanito, porque si lo sigues intentando como he visto antes, la vas a necesitar.

- Déjame tranquilo, que yo se lo que hago. Tengo que demostrar que me preocupo por Hermione.

- Si yo te dejo tranquilo, sólo te estoy deseando suerte.- George se quedó un rato pensativo, y preguntó finalmente lo que no le encajaba:

- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto con Harry?

- Conmigo no tiene nada que ver. – Contestó el joven de la cicatriz.

- ¿Pero entonces por qué cantabas? Tú también estabas muy raro.

- Yo no estaba raro. Cantaba porque… me gusta cantar.

- Sí claro, y yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de Filch. Anda Harry suéltalo ya.

- Estaba cocinando y me apetecía cantar, eso es todo.

- Harry, creo que es mejor que se lo contemos. Mejor si vamos uno por uno de mis hermanos y no todos del tirón. – Sugirió Ginny.

- Así que los rumores de hace un año eran ciertos. Unas chicas nos contaron en la tienda a Fred y a mí que se rumoreaba que Harry Potter estaba saliendo con nuestra hermana. Fred y yo no les hicimos ningún caso, suponíamos que alguien se lo había inventado porque erais muy buenos amigos ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Es eso cierto?

Ahora era Harry el que quería que se lo tragara la tierra, pero no por vergüenza, sino por miedo.

- Sí, George, eran ciertos y son ciertos esos rumores. – Dijo finalmente.

George no podía reaccionar. Él sabía que cuando Ginny había salido con Michael Corner o con Dean Thomas no era lo mismo. Estaba seguro de que ambas relaciones no iban a funcionar porque su hermana siempre estuvo colada por Harry, pero esto no sabía cómo tomárselo. Esta relación sí iba a funcionar, ellos sí llegarían lejos si Harry la quería. Pero _"¿Harry querría a Ginny?"_ – Se preguntaba George- _"Potter siempre la ha visto como una hermana. Igual que todos nosotros lo hemos visto siempre a él. Él se ha portado muy bien con todos, incluso nos dio el dinero del Torneo de los Tres Magos a Fred y a mí para montar la tienda. Pero ese no es motivo para aceptar su relación con Ginny"_.- Seguía pensando George. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a su hermanita, por mucho que Harry les hubiera ayudado o por muy amigo o de la familia que fuera.

Le estuvo dando muchas vueltas a la cabeza. Estaba casi en trance. Al rato preguntó:

- ¿Ron, tú estabas al corriente de esto?

- Sí, lo sabía.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Cuando Ginny estuvo con Dean Thomas sí nos lo contaste.

- No era lo mismo. Esto no era asunto mío.

- ¿Y lo de Dean sí lo era?- preguntó enfadada Ginny.

- Sí, porque yo quería que tú fueras feliz. Y cuando estabas con Dean no te veía igual de feliz que estás ahora. – La chica Weasley se enterneció con las palabras de su hermano menor.

- ¿Y lleváis juntos más de un año? – preguntó George, mirando alternativamente a Harry y a Ginny.

- Bueno, en realidad no, llevamos menos de un mes.- contestó el chico tomando un poco de valor.

- Me habéis dicho que eran ciertos los rumores de hace más de un año.

- Y lo eran, lo que pasa es que rompimos. En realidad fui yo quien la dejó. – Harry se temió lo peor después de confesar que la había abandonado.

- ¿Tienes la cara dura de decirme que has estado y estás jugando con mi hermana?

- No seas estúpido George, si Harry me dejó fue porque quería protegerme de Voldemort, no quería que él supiera que le importaba alguien. Y no entiendo cómo te estás tomando esto tan mal. Seguro que lo de Hermione y Ron te lo tomaste mucho mejor. ¿Me equivoco?

- No es lo mismo. Ron y Hermione se veía desde hace mucho que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que se querían, pero lo vuestro no lo tengo yo tan claro. ¿Cómo sabes que no es un capricho de Harry y que cuando se canse te va a dejar y te quedarás destrozada?

- Porque esas cosas se saben, George. Y si no se saben, hay que correr el riesgo, no podemos quedarnos quietos y que la vida nos pase sin hacer lo que queremos. Si algo nos ha quedado claro a todos después de lo de Fred es que hay que vivir el momento e intentar ser felices.

Después de que Ginny dijera esto hubo un terrible silencio. La tensión se podía cortar. Algo incómodo, Ron dijo:

- Ginny, creo que te has pasado un poco.

- No Ron, Ginny tiene toda la razón. Todos pensamos lo mismo. Me he portado como un imbécil. No sé qué me ha pasado. Pero creo que necesito hablar a solas con Harry un momento.- George le señaló la puerta a Harry y salieron ambos al pasillo:

- Harry, no me mal interpretes, yo sé que eres buena persona y que no quieres hacerle daño a Ginny, pero yo necesito saber si de verdad la quieres. Como ha dicho Ginny, quiero ser feliz en todo momento y quiero que ella también lo sea, por eso quiero estar seguro de eso.

- La quiero mucho George, te lo aseguro. No podría vivir sin ella.

- Necesito alguna prueba. ¿Cómo me puedes asegurar que no es un capricho pasajero como por lo visto lo fue Cho Chang?

- Porque cuando Cho y yo rompimos no me importó prácticamente, pero cuando tuve que dejar a Ginny, sufrí muchísimo. Me arrepentía todos los días, pero luego pensaba que era por su bien, cada momento a solas lo pasaba pensando en ella, buscándola en el mapa del merodeador.

- Eso no prueba nada, puede ser un capricho, pero del que todavía no te has cansado.

- Pues no sé si lo que te voy a contar ahora te probará algo o no, pero sí es algo muy íntimo y doloroso para mí y lo sabe muy poca gente. Cuando la noche de la batalla en el castillo todos creísteis verme muerto, no fue casualidad, no me fingí muerto después de que me diera un hechizo peleando, me entregué. Fui a que me Voldemort me matara. No me preguntes los detalles, pero descubrí que la única forma de acabar con Voldemort era muriendo yo antes. Así que decidí entregarme y lo único en lo que pensaba en mi camino al bosque donde estaba Voldemort era en Ginny. Si eso no te prueba lo mucho que quiero a tu hermana, nada más lo hará.

- Harry, lo siento, tenía que preguntar. No quería verla sufrir. Te creo y siento haberte puesto en esta situación.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Amigos?- preguntó Harry sonriéndole.

- No - contestó George – mejor hermanos.

- No, mejor cuñados. – Lo corrigió Harry y juntos entraron de nuevo en la habitación de Ron donde estaban los otros tres con cara de preocupación.

- No os preocupéis chicos. Todo está bien. Todo aclarado. – Los tranquilizó Harry.

- Sí unos cuantos puñetazos, hechizos y patadas relajan bastante.

- No tiene gracia George, estábamos preocupados.

- Tranquila Ginny, no le he dado ahí, vas a poder tener hijos.

- Ja, ja, ja. Me parto y me mondo. – Ironizó la pelirroja.

- Bueno, y entonces, ¿me vais a contar que tiene lo vuestro que ver con Harry cantando?

- Es por tu madre, piensa que tengo el alma rota y dice que ella no permitiría que su hija saliera con alguien que esté tan traumado como yo.

- Pues estás apañado Potter, porque mamá era la única Weasley que podría estar a favor de vuestra relación. Te acompaño en el sentimiento. Si lo sabemos sólo Ron y yo, todavía te quedan papá, mamá, Bill, Charly y Percy. Ron y yo éramos los fáciles.

- Pues si vosotros erais los fáciles no me quiero imaginar como será con los demás.

- ¿Y piensas que cantando "tengo el corazón contento, lleno de alegría" mamá va a cambiar de opinión?

- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

- Si al menos bailaras la Macarena... No, es broma, eso es demasiado para ti. Pero no sé, quizá gastando bromas o contando chistes.

- Sí, eso también me lo sugirió Ginny, pero mi repertorio es nulo. Los pocos que me sé son machistas, que no creo que le hagan mucha gracia a tu madre, o verdes, que tampoco creo que sean muy adecuados, si lo que intento que permitan es mi relación con su hija.

- Espera un momento, Fred y yo compramos una vez un libro de chistes. A lo mejor te sirve. Accio Mil y un chistes.

- Gracias George, le echaré un vistazo.

- De nada. A cambio necesito vuestro consejo. Bueno, más bien el consejo de las chicas.

- ¿Tú nos estás pidiendo un consejo para conquistar a una chica? No me lo puedo creer.

- No es eso Ginny. No ensucies mi nombre con esas palabras. Yo no necesito ayuda para ligar. ¿Habéis comprado alguna vez la revista "Corazón de Bruja"?

- Yo no la he comprado, pero mamá sí la ha comprado a veces y la he leído.

- Yo tampoco, pero he leído alguna en la sala común. No dicen nada interesante. No te preocupes.

- No es eso. ¿Y en alguna de esas que habéis leído había alguna fiesta organizada por la revista?

- Sí, de vez en cuando. Esa revista hace bastantes fiestas. Mínimo una al año. ¿Pero por qué esa curiosidad sobre sus fiestas? – se interesó Ginny.

- Pues porque Angelina y yo estamos invitados a una de esas, un aniversario de la revista, y no sé qué ropa lleva la gente a esos eventos o si hay que seguir algún tipo de protocolo.

- No pierdes el tiempo George. Hoy empieza a trabajar contigo Angelina y ¿mañana la llevas a una fiesta? – Se burló Ron.

- No seáis mal pensados. No es una cita. Es para negociar una promoción para el maquillaje de la tienda.

- Pues es una pena, porque haríais una bonita pareja.

- No digas tonterías Ginny, ¿pareja yo, George Weasley? ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? Además, recuerda que Fred estuvo saliendo con ella, sería raro.

- Vale, lo que tú digas, aunque yo sigo pensando que haríais una bonita pareja. Y a lo que íbamos, en las fiestas de las revistas, todos los chicos van con túnicas de gala.

- Gracias Ginny, te debo una. Después de lo tonto que he estado antes y todo.

- No te preocupes. Ya me lo cobraré. Además, prestarle ese libro a Harry ha sido un gran gesto.

Y tras esto se despidieron y se acostaron, había sido un largo día. Las chicas se durmieron al poco de acostarse, pero los chicos no lo tuvieron tan fácil. George intentaba dejar su mente en blanco, pero sólo se le venía a la cabeza Angelina y ese extraño sueño que tuvo en el que Fred le decía que cuidara la "ayudita" que le iba a mandar. Ron no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama pensando historias para contarles a sus suegros para demostrar lo mucho que se preocupaba por Hermione. Y Harry estaba leyendo el libro que le había prestado George para seguir con su plan. Lo que estos dos pobres chicos no sabían era lo bien que se lo estaban pasando sus respectivos suegros a su costa. Habían pasado toda la noche riéndose, desahogándose de todo lo que no habían podido reírse cuando estaban ellos delante. Y cada vez que lo recordaban, otra vez a reírse. Cuando todos se calmaban, alguien cantaba "el corazón contento" o decía: "un ogro enorme, con sólo once años", o algo por el estilo, y otra vez el ataque de risa.


	15. ¿Se saben aquel que dice?

**15. ¿Se saben aquel que dice?**

A la mañana siguiente continuó el festival del humor de Ron y Harry. Ron contaba cómo se habían enfrentado a las Acromántulas en el bosque para averiguar quien era el responsable de las petrificaciones, y Harry, que parecía que había leído bastantes chistes, no paraba de contar uno tras otro:

_- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un motor y un inodoro? Que con el motor, cuando te sientas corres y en el inodoro corres para sentarte._

- Harry, por favor, que estamos desayunando, no creo que sea el momento más apropiado para esos chistes. – Le recriminó Molly, pero ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse.

- Lo siento Molly. Verás como este sí te gusta. Pasó en la clase de McGonnagall:

"_- A ver niño, ¿cuántos huesos tenemos en el cráneo?_

– _No lo sé profesora, y eso que los tengo todos en mi cabeza"_

- Y este también, en la misma clase:

"_- Dígame jovencito, ¿cuántos huesos tiene el cuerpo humano?_

_-208, profesora_

_- No joven, son 207_

_- Es que acabo de tragarme uno de ciruela_"

- ¿De verdad son tan tontos los jóvenes en ese colegio al que vais? – Preguntó Paul para seguir con la broma.

- No papá era sólo un chiste, Harry dijo que había pasado en la clase de McGonnagall para darle mayor credibilidad y que sea más gracioso, pero sólo era un chiste. – Explicó Hermione.

- Pues yo no le veo la gracia.

- No te preocupes Paul yo tampoco le veo la gracia, ¿y tú, Arthur? – preguntó Molly.

- No, yo tampoco cariño. Los chistes de huesos nunca me han gustado. – Arthur, desde luego era el peor actor de los cuatro, mira que decir que los chistes de huesos nunca le habían gustado.

- A ver si este os gusta más:

_Lockhart y su compañero de habitación en San Mungo planean fugarse del sanatorio. Su compañero le dice: - Si la pared es baja, la saltamos. Si es alta, cavamos un hoyo. ¿Entendido?_

_- Sí, voy a intentarlo._

_Pasadas tres horas regresa Lockhart y dice:_

_- No podemos escapar._

_- ¿Por qué?- pregunta el otro._

_- Porque no hay pared._

Hermione y Ginny se partían de risa, pero ninguno de los demás se reía lo más mínimo. Ron no se reía para que su suegra dejara de pensar que era gay o que estaba enamorado de Harry. Los Granger no reían o porque no sabían quién era ese Lockhart o por solidaridad con Molly y Arthur que no podían hacerlo para continuar con su plan. Harry no se rendía y seguía en sus trece:

"_Ring, ring, suena el teléfono a las tres de la mañana. Al descolgar se oye una voz que pregunta: - Hola, ¿la familia Silva?_

_Una voz dormilona contesta:_

_-¡No tarado, la familia duerme!"_

Pero Harry se volvió a encontrar la misma reacción, incluso las caras de Molly y Arthur estaban mostrando mucha preocupación ahora. Y entonces recordó que no había contado ninguno de muggles, que seguro que le gustarían a Arthur:

"_Un muggle le dice a otro:_

_- ¿Tú sabías que todas las personas tenemos un pie más grande que el otro?_

_- Pues yo debo ser especial, porque lo que yo tengo es un pie más pequeño que el otro."_

"_¿Por qué los muggles ponen un vampiro detrás de un tractor? Para sembrar el terror"_

"_¿Por qué los muggles ponen cebollas en la carretera? Porque son buenas para la circulación"_

"_¿Por qué los muggles nunca entran en la cocina? Porque hay un cartel que pone: "sal""_

"_¿Por qué los muggles meten una botella vacía en la nevera? Para los que no quieran tomar nada"_

Estos chistes no le hicieron gracia a nadie, sería por lo absurdos que eran. Jane y Paul Granger tenían cara de estar muy ofendidos hasta que Hermione les explicó que eso de muggles era por decir alguien, que igual podían haber sido los ingleses, los franceses, los alemanes, o los de Lepe. Que era sólo para el chiste.

- Vaya, ya veo que no os va el humor absurdo. Veamos este:

_En el vagón de un tren van una madre, su hija, un cura y un macarra.  
Al pasar el tren un por un túnel se oye un tortazo; y piensan:  
- la madre: "Esto ha sido el macarra que ha intentado meter mano a mi hija y ella le ha dado un tortazo."  
- la hija: "Ha sido el macarra que ha intentado meterme mano, se ha confundido con mi madre y ella le ha dado un guantazo."  
- el cura: "Ha sido el macarra que ha metido mano a la chica y ella al darle un tortazo se ha equivocado y me lo ha dado a mi."  
- el macarra: "Vaya tortazo que le he soltado al cura por todo el morro."_

Harry seguía sin tener éxito, sólo Ginny y Hermione a veces se reían, pero él continuaba, hasta que Molly, harta de aguantarse la risa le dijo:

- Harry cariño ¿estás bien? Te veo muy mal. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a San Mungo? Te pueden hacer una revisión completa rápidamente.

- No Molly, estoy muy bien, estoy perfectamente.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, es sólo que estoy contento, que mi vida ha vuelto a empezar y estoy tan feliz que quiero demostrárselo a todo el mundo, y compartirlo con todos.

A Molly estas palabras le causaron tanta tristeza y emoción que se arrepintió muchísimo de lo que estaban haciendo. No podía más. En cuanto estuvieran a solas los Granger, Arthur y ella, les diría que tenían que acabar con el plan ya, que era muy cruel después de lo que han pasado. Se merecían ser felices y no tener preocupaciones por una vez en su vida.

Pero mientras los adultos no se quedaban a solas, Ron seguía contándoles a los Granger sus aventuras con Aragog, con Lockhart, con el prisionero de Azkaban y la rata, con un hombre lobo, con los mortífagos en el ministerio, en Hogwarts y justo cuando iba a contar sus aventuras de búsqueda y destrucción de Horrocruxes, Hermione decidió interrumpirlo, pues no quería preocupar a sus padres más de lo que ya estaban.

Al menos en esta ocasión Ron estaba sentado en una silla normal y en una postura normal. Y menos mal que Harry decidió parar de contar chistes cuando vio lo preocupada que estaba Molly, porque admitámoslo, contar chistes no es lo de Harry (con o sin plan de "suegros" de por medio).


	16. Sólo pienso en ti

**16. Sólo pienso en ti**

La fiesta de esa noche de Corazón de Bruja tenía muy pensativos a los dos trabajadores de Sortilegios Weasley.

George no paraba de pensar en lo mismo que la noche anterior, pensaba en ella, después en Fred, posteriormente en esa especie de sueño en el que habló con él y le dijo que llevaba tiempo esperándola, ¿tanta era la conexión entre gemelos que se dio cuenta Fred antes que George de la atracción hacia Angelina?, ¿sentía atracción hacia Angelina? Pensaba en lo que le contó Ron, que él se había negado a sí mismo durante casi dos años que le gustaba Hermione, ¿le pasaría a él con Angelina lo mismo que a su hermano?, también reflexionaba sobre lo que le dijo Ginny de que había que vivir al momento y ser feliz, y recordaba que a Ginny le parecía que ellos dos hacían buena pareja. Pensaba en lo tonto que era y en lo mal que había reaccionado con lo de Harry y Ginny, y sin embargo su hermana le había correspondido haciendo que sonara bonito que él fuera pareja de Angelina. Pensaba en la risa que le daría a Angelina si supiera todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Y después de tanto cavilar, a la única conclusión que llegó fue que no debía pensar tanto y que iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran su camino. Trataría de pasárselo lo mejor posible esa noche y no pensar.

Angelina pensaba en qué le pasaría a su jefe que no estaba centrado. Ya habían pasado por allí varias chicas sin pareja y no había intentado nada, ni una simple frase, nada. Eso la ponía contenta, aunque echaba de menos su cara de ligar. A veces lo veía mirándola y tenía una cara extraña. No era su cara de ligar, era como si estuviera en las nubes. Qué se le estaría pasando por esa cabeza. Le preocupaba estar tan pendiente de él, de lo que hacía, de lo que miraba, o preguntándose que pensaría. Nunca antes le había pasado algo así. Consideraba que Fred siempre fue más fácil de descifrar, pero no le gustaba compararlos, ella fue de las pocas que siempre los distinguió, siempre presumía de eso, los distinguía incluso antes de que Fred le pidiera ir al baile de Navidad del torneo de los tres magos. Sus amigas le preguntaban que cuál de los dos le gustaba más si es que los distinguía tan bien; pero ella siempre contestaba que eso era como preguntar si te gusta más la nata o el chocolate, seguramente sus amigas sí tenían claro si les gustaba más la nata o el chocolate, pero a ella esos dos sabores siempre le habían gustado por igual. También le preocupaba que el motivo de que George estuviera así fuera Fred. Ella le había ofrecido su hombro para llorar, pero seguramente no era ella la más apropiada para eso. Pero por otro lado, ella se había imaginado encontrarlo en peor estado que en el que lo encontró. Hacía bromas y poco a poco hablaba más de Fred, al principio le costaba más, pero se notaba que lo estaba superando, que iba por buen camino. Se le ocurrió en ese momento que George estaba así de raro desde que habían decidido ir a la dichosa fiesta juntos. Seguramente se había arrepentido de ir con ella, o quizá habría conocido a alguna chica a la que querría llevar en lugar de a ella. Eso no quería ni pensarlo, la irritaba. También la irritaba que le molestara eso. Estaba hecha un lío y lo peor era que en su casa se lo habían notado, su madre le preguntó qué le preocupaba y hasta su hermana pequeña de 8 años le preguntó si estaba enamorada, le dijo que había unos dibujos que ella veía en los que una chica estaba enamorada y ponía la misma cara que ella. Decidió que le preguntaría directamente a George si lo de ir a la fiesta seguía en pie, y si le decía que sí, no pensaría más en ello, y si le decía que no, pues tampoco pensaría más, y asunto olvidado.

A la hora de comer los dos hablaron muy poco, se notaba que tenían hambre y prisa por volver a la tienda. Si querían salir antes, tendrían que abrir un poco antes.

- George, ¿lo de la fiesta sigue en pie?

- Claro, a no ser que tú no quieras. ¿Te has arrepentido?

- No, yo no. Me encantan las fiestas. Es que te he notado un poco distraído hoy y pensé que a lo mejor te habías arrepentido tú.

- No, no es eso. No te preocupes por mí. Un día a la semana tengo "el día", suelo estar en las nubes y eso.

- En Hogwarts no te pasaba. Nunca te había visto como estás hoy.

- Es que hoy se me han juntado varias cosas.

- Ya te dije que podías contar conmigo para lo que quisieras.

- No es por Fred, no te preocupes, bueno, Fred siempre va a estar aquí – dijo señalándose el pecho- pero no es sólo eso. Ayer me enteré de algo muy fuerte y discutí con Ginny, con Harry,…

- Te enteraste de que estuvieron saliendo el año pasado, ¿verdad?

- ¿Tú lo sabías?

- Me lo contó Katie Bell. No fueron muy discretos. Se besaron justo después de que Gryffindorf ganara la copa de Quidditch en la sala común.

- A mí también me lo habían dicho, pero pensaba que no era verdad. Bueno, el caso es que discutí con ellos porque pensaba que Harry no la quería de verdad, pero me demostró que sí y se acabó. No pienso meterme.

- ¿Y por eso estás así, ausente?

- Por eso y por mi día.

- Si tú lo dices, me lo creeré, pero creo que hay algo más.

- Sí, que odio ponerme la túnica de gala, pero no te preocupes me la pondré. Aunque preferiría ir desnudo.

- Yo también.

- ¿Tú también? Qué bien, porque las chicas no tenéis restricciones, podéis ir como os de la gana.

- No, digo que yo también preferiría que tú fueses desnudo.

George se quedó de piedra unos segundos hasta que cayó en que era una broma:

- Vale, tocado y hundido. Vamos empate a uno.

- Volvamos a la tienda que queremos salir antes, al menos yo.

- Sí, vamos.

Y la tarde transcurrió más tranquila sin tantos pensamientos y más centrados en vender. Cuando cerraron la tienda, se fueron cada uno a su casa a arreglarse. George tuvo tiempo de cotillear con su hermano y con su cuñado acerca de cómo les había ido el día, pero no tuvo buenas noticias. Por la mañana habían fracasado y la tarde se la pasaron estudiando, ya que cada vez tenían los exámenes más cerca y hasta ese momento no se estaban centrando mucho. Cuando estaba a punto de irse a casa de Angelina, llegó por la red Flú Andrómeda Tonks con el pequeño Teddy.

- Harry cariño, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – le preguntó la señora Tonks.

- Sí claro Andrómeda. Lo que desees.

- Pues verás, hoy me han invitado a una cena y me gustaría ir. Ya sabes, salir un poco de las cuatro paredes de mi casa y socializar, pero necesito que alguien se quede con este pequeñín.

- No te preocupes Andrómeda, estaré encantado. Es mi ahijado. Qué menos. Además es un cielo.

- No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Nunca he sido casera, me gusta salir por ahí como a la que más.

- Pues siempre que quieras, yo estaré encantado de quedarme con él. ¿Verdad que sí Teddy? – el niño hacía palmas y reía, y Harry pensaba que por lo menos había hecho reír a alguien ese día.

- Ah, por cierto, Harry. Kingsley me ha dado esto para ti. Son unos permisos que te ha conseguido, creo.

- Dile al ministro si lo ves que estoy muy agradecido.

- Vale, esta noche se lo diré. Fue él quien me invitó a la cena, algo relacionado con el ministerio a lo que no quería ir solo. Tengo que irme va a llegar a mi casa y no me encontrará. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego, que te lo pases muy bien. Dile adiós a tu abuelita Teddy. – y el niño abría y cerraba su manito con su brazo levantado a la vez que Harry decía:

- Adio buelita.

George se fue nada más llegar Andrómeda, a la casa de Angelina, no quería llegar tarde. Le abrió la puerta ella. Él la encontró preciosa, se quedó un rato callado y finalmente dijo:

- Dos a uno.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me has vuelto a dejar sin palabras. – Ella se sonrojó muchísimo y después de unos segundos dijo:

- Vale, has ganado, volvemos a empatar. Dos a dos. ¿Nos vamos?

- Cuando quieras. Desde aquí nos podemos aparecer fácilmente. Dame la mano.

Y juntos de la mano se les vio por un jardín desaparecer.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

El título de este capítulo y la última frase es un pequeño homenaje a una canción de Víctor Manuel que mis padres ponían cuando yo era pequeña.

Además de que George y Angelina se pasan casi todo el capítulo pensando. Por cierto, tengo que pedir perdón por el abuso de la palabra "pensar" o derivadas, no lo he podido evitar.

También tengo que agradecer los reviews a los que no están registrados en esta página y no les puedo responder personalmente. Así que gracias a: Desiré, Triss, ninypotter y milaa.


	17. La fiesta

**17. La fiesta**

George y Angelina aparecieron en el local donde se celebraba la fiesta de la revista. Iban de la mano todavía cuando vieron a Alicia Spinnet, que se quedó mirando hacia sus manos, lo que hizo que ellos se dieran cuenta y se soltaran rápidamente. La saludaron efusivamente y ella les presentó a su "amigo" (como ella lo llamaba), el chico que les había conseguido las invitaciones.

Estaban hablando con ellos cuando George vio a Neville Longbottom y a Luna Lovegood y entonces se dirigieron a saludarlos.

- ¡Neville, Luna! ¡Qué alegría veros! ¿Qué os trae por aquí? – saludó George.

- ¡Hola George, Angelina! Pues yo estoy aquí porque, como sabéis, mi abuela pertenece a la alta sociedad del mundo mágico y como ahora está tan orgullosa de mí, pues me quiere mostrar en todos los eventos. Pero yo odio todo esto, estoy muy harto. Menos mal que esta vez estáis vosotros aquí también. Eso le estaba diciendo a Luna, que me alegro mucho de que ella también haya venido.

- ¿Y tú Luna, también presumen de ti? – preguntó Angelina.

- No, es que desde que me secuestraron, mi padre no me quiere dejar nunca sola. Y como él también publica una revista, pues se invitan unos a otros a sus respectivas fiestas. Aunque a las de papá no acude tanta gente como a esta. Lo que es mejor, porque de ese modo hay más posibilidades de que acudan Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados. Mi padre pone un reclamo en todas sus fiestas para que aparezcan.

Angelina entonces preguntó entre dientes a George qué era eso del secuestro de Luna, pero él le dijo, mediante gestos, que se lo contaría más tarde. Mientras Neville contaba lo aburridas que habían sido todas las reuniones a las que su abuela lo obligaba a acudir, llegó al grupo Hannah Abbot.

- ¡Qué bien, otra amiga más! Desde luego esta no va a ser otra estúpida fiesta como esas a las que he tenido que ir.

- ¿Y a ti que te trae por aquí? – le preguntó George a la recién llegada.

- Mi familia ha tomado las riendas del Caldero Chorreante y los de Corazón de Bruja nos han invitado porque tienen algunos acuerdos con nosotros.

Pero mientras la chica contestaba, Luna había puesto una cara más rara de lo habitual en ella y Angelina la apartó un poco para preguntarle si estaba bien.

- Sí, estoy muy bien. Sólo es Hannah, que hay algo en ella que no me termina de convencer.

- ¿Algo así como el aura sucia? – preguntó Angelina, ya que en Hogwarts había oído que Luna decía cosas de esas.

-¿Aura? No, qué tontería. No sé, es más bien que quiere agradar demasiado a algunas personas y a otras no nos ha hecho ni caso. ¿Te das cuenta de que llevamos un rato aquí apartadas y ni nos ha extrañado?

- Hemos sido nosotras las que nos hemos apartado. Yo creo que son cosas tuyas Luna. Dale una oportunidad.

- Vale, lo haré.

Y las dos chicas volvieron donde estaban el resto y siguieron la conversación. Hasta que Angelina vio a cuatro personas entrar por la puerta y se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Mira quién viene por ahí George.

A George no le pareció tan extraño ver a Andrómeda y Kingsley allí, pues la había visto a ella en su casa y había dicho que iba a una cena o algo por el estilo. Aunque lo que sí le resultó increíble fue que detrás de Andrómeda y Kingsley, aparecían Percy y una preciosa chica que parecía que iba con él. Pero no, no podía ser. George pensaba que Percy había hecho un voto de celibato o de dedicación exclusiva al trabajo.

George no se iba a quedar con la duda, así que fue directo donde estaba su hermano a preguntarle, y Angelina lo siguió, ella también se moría de curiosidad.

- Hola señor ministro, Andrómeda, Hermano Pomposo y acompañante.

- ¿Desde cuando tanta formalidad, George? – preguntó Kingsley.

- Desde que me viste, digo, desde que usted me vio hacer algunas cosas en la orden por las que me podría mandar a Azkaban.

- Ah, pero eso es porque tú no sabes que yo he olvidado mucho de lo que hacíamos o decíamos en la orden, por la cuenta que a mí también me trae. Así que hacemos un trato, tú no hablas, y yo tampoco.

- Trato hecho.

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste, George? – Dijo Percy girando la cabeza de un lado al otro con resignación.

- Perfecto señor de calderos, tú mejor te callas, que he sido yo quien he venido a preguntar.- Y tras decir esto, George lo cogió del codo y se lo llevó aparte.

- ¿De dónde has sacado a esa preciosidad y cuanto le has tenido que pagar?

- Ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué gracioso! – ironizó Percy.

- Venga, suéltalo ya.

- No hay nada que soltar. Audrey no viene conmigo.

- ¿Quéeeeeé?

- Es escolta del ministro- esta última frase la dijo muy bajito y entre dientes- pero no lo cuentes, él no quiere que se sepa. No quería traer guardaespaldas, pero los de protocolo lo han obligado. Le han puesto una Auror escoltándolo. Él se cabreó mucho porque dice que él es Auror y que no necesitaba a nadie. Pero ya que lo han obligado, quiso a alguien que todavía estuviera en la academia aprendiendo y me ha hecho a mí venir también aquí como si ella fuera mi pareja. Ya ves tú, con la gracia que me hacen a mí estas cosas.

George no podía aguantarse la risa, sobre todo después de la última frase.

- No te rías George. ¡Además es inaguantable! Y es una despistada como pocas, tuvimos que volver a su casa unas cinco veces, porque cada vez se le olvidaba algo. El ministro dice que le recuerda a Tonks cuando empezó en la academia.

- Pues si eso es verdad, será una de las mejores personas que conozcas. Tú no conociste mucho a Tonks, pero si la hubieras tratado, verías que es cierto lo que te digo. Era muy divertida y no tenía prejuicios con nadie. Si supieras lo feliz que fue con ella Remus Lupin.

- Sí, la verdad es que si se casó con él, no tenía prejuicios ningunos. Me alegro de que al final el profesor fuera feliz. Se lo merecía. Pues en eso también se parece Audrey a Tonks. Ella sabe lo que hice y no me juzga. Así como otra gente en el ministerio no me puede ni ver, ella siempre ha sido amable, a su manera, pero amable.

- Venga Percy, ¿no me lo vas a reconocer?

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Que está como un tren!

- ¿Nunca vas a cambiar, George? – le dijo a su hermano mientras miraba a Audrey y pensaba que realmente sí era muy guapa. Pero viendo a Audrey, se percató de que estaba con Angelina.

- ¿Tú has venido con Angelina Johnson?

- Sí, pero no es lo que parece. Son asuntos de negocios. Ya sabes que ahora ella trabaja conmigo. Mira, te voy a contar lo que se le ocurrió a Angelina para mejorar las ventas de un producto – añadió al ver que su hermano ponía cara de no creer lo que decía. Mientras tanto, Kingsley y Andrómeda habían ido a saludar a la señora Longbottom y dejaron a Angelina y Audrey solas, por lo que tuvieron que presentarse, ya que nadie lo había hecho.

- Hola soy Angelina.

- Yo me llamo Audrey. Un placer.

- Igualmente. Así que has venido con Percy. Pues es todo un logro sacarlo del ministerio.

- Dejémoslo en que ese logro no ha sido mío. Pero bueno, da igual, lo importante es que estamos aquí. ¿Tú eres la novia del otro pelirrojo, creo que el hermano de Percy?

- Sí, es hermano de Percy, uno de sus cinco hermanos. Pero yo no soy su novia. Sólo soy su amiga y compañera de trabajo. Hemos venido por cosas de trabajo.

- ¡Vaya, cinco hermanos! ¿Y son todos pelirrojos?

- Sí

- ¿Y están todos tan buenos como estos dos? Mira qué culo tiene Percy.

Angelina se quedó a cuadros. No esperaba esa pregunta para nada, ni el comentario que le seguía. Además, podía entender que dijera que George estaba bueno, aunque eso la pusiera celosa. ¿Pero que Percy tenía el culo bonito? Claro, que si ella estaba allí con él sería porque le gustaba ¿Pero que Percy estaba bueno? Podía parecerle un poco mono como mucho, nada más. Entonces recordó que le había hecho una pregunta y no había contestado todavía:

- Una es una chica, que por cierto, tiene bastante éxito con los chicos. A George ya lo has visto con tus propios ojos y los otros tres, Bill, Charlie y Ron no están mal. Sólo que los dos primeros son un poco mayores para nosotras (Bill está casado y todo) y el último un poco menor y creo que tiene novia. ¿Pero es que no tienes bastante con Percy?

- Claro que no, si no me hace ni caso.

- Este chico nunca va a cambiar. Sólo trabajo y más trabajo.

- Parece que su hermano lleva el mismo camino.

- ¿Quién George? Nada que ver. ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues tú misma has dicho que veníais por trabajo.

- Sí, pero esto no es normal en él. Lo cierto es que está un poco cambiado desde la muerte de Fred.

- ¿Quién era Fred?

- ¿Pero es que Percy no te ha contado nada de su familia?

- No mucho, la verdad, que los traicionó hace unos años y que se había arrepentido y finalmente lo perdonaron. Y eso me lo contó, creo yo, porque un día me puse pesada y me lo soltó pensando que lo dejaría tranquilo. Que no querría saber nada más de él después de contarme eso.

- Este Percy es de lo que no hay, siempre aislándose de todo el mundo. Pues verás, Fred era hermano de Percy y murió en la batalla de Hogwarts. De hecho, era hermano gemelo de George, por eso a él le afecta más que a sus otros hermanos. Lo hacían todo juntos, bueno, todo menos una cosa.

Audrey no se podía creer por todo lo que había tenido que pasar Percy. Y esa familia estaría destrozada. Pensó en quitarle algo de tensión a la conversación e iba a preguntarle cómo sabía que esa cosa no la hacían juntos si ella sólo era amiga de George, pero se tuvo que quedar con la curiosidad porque se acercaban Percy y su hermano. Rápidamente las chicas cambiaron de tema de conversación, no querían entristecerlos en una fiesta:

- Y la última vez que volví fue porque me di cuenta de que llevaba puestas las zapatillas de casa. ¿Te imaginas si llego a la fiesta en zapatillas de casa?

- Ya podías haberla avisado tú antes Percy. Eres un descortés. – le reprochó en broma Angelina.

- ¿Y te crees que mi hermano va a estar mirando a los pies de esta chica con lo preciosa que está?

George los había dejado a todos sin palabras, Audrey estaba muy ruborizada, pero Percy no se quedaba atrás, parecía un semáforo que prohíbe el paso, se había puesto así porque George tenía razón, no era precisamente a los pies de Audrey donde miraba cuando fue a recogerla. Angelina estaba muy cabreada, se había puesto celosa porque George le había dicho un cumplido a la acompañante de Percy y lo peor era que no tenía motivos para sentirse así, además no sabía si había podido ocultar en su rostro lo mal que le había sentado.

Gracias a Merlín la cena apareció en las mesas y se sentaron todos. Percy y Audrey se fueron a su mesa junto con el ministro, la jefa de Corazón de Bruja, otras autoridades y acompañantes. George y Angelina no tuvieron la suerte de estar sentados con la jefa de la revista, por lo que tendrían que hablar con ella después de la cena. Les tocó en la mesa de Alicia y su "amigo", de Luna, de Neville, de Hannah,… Parecía que habían colocado a todos los jóvenes (excepto Percy y Audrey) juntos.

Disfrutaron del banquete y se lo pasaron muy bien contando anécdotas del colegio o de sus nuevos trabajos y estudios. George estuvo muy atento a Angelina y eso hizo que ella olvidara el cumplido a Audrey.


	18. El maquillaje

**18. El maquillaje**

Cuando la cena finalizó vieron que la jefa de la revista salía al balcón y George y Angelina la siguieron:

- Señora Campbell, ¿tiene un momento para hablar con nosotros? – preguntó George.

- ¿Y vosotros sois?

- Angelina Johnson y George Weasley, señora. – dijo Angelina extendiéndole la mano al igual que George.

- ¿Weasley, eh? – decía la señora Campbell mientras pensaba en que si ese chico era un Weasley, probablemente estaría bien informado sobre Harry Potter.

- Sí, soy el dueño de Sortilegios Weasley y hemos venido para proponerle un trato.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Sortilegios Weasley conmigo? – preguntó olvidándose de Harry.

- Más bien con su revista, señora. Hemos venido a proponerle que con el próximo número que saque de su revista, regale a los que la compren, uno de los productos de Sortilegios – le propuso Angelina.

- Por lo que he oído los productos de esa tienda son de broma y no tienen nada que ver con Corazón de Bruja.

- Se equivoca. No sólo tenemos artículos de broma, también tenemos otras cosas, entre ellas una línea de belleza para las brujas presumidas. - dijo George

- Eso ya parece que tiene algún sentido. ¿Y cuál es el producto que queréis que reparta con mi revista?

- Se trata de un maquillaje para las brujas, que hace que los magos se fijen en nosotras. Bueno, a veces sólo se fijan, otras va más allá.

- Pero eso es una locura. ¿Os imagináis la de matrimonios que se divorciarían, parejas que romperían, o familias que se destrozarían?

- No, eso no pasará con nuestros productos, porque este producto sólo afecta a los magos que no están enamorados de alguna chica. Es decir, si usted, por ejemplo, quisiera que yo me fijara en usted, y yo estuviera enamorado de alguien, pues a mí no me afectaría ese maquillaje. Además si en un lugar, varias brujas llevan el maquillaje, los magos nos fijaremos en la que más nos gustara antes de que se pusieran el maquillaje.

- ¿Sabes qué, George? Lo mejor será que lo vea con sus propios ojos. ¿Por qué no vas a la tienda y traes suficiente maquillaje para las brujas de la fiesta? – Sugirió Angelina.

- Me parece una idea perfecta. Estoy aquí en dos segundos. – George desapareció y volvió a aparecer enseguida cargado con botes de maquillaje.

- Tenga, repártalo por su mesa, por favor. Nosotros nos encargaremos de las demás.

Y en poco tiempo todas las brujas estaban maquillándose. En realidad no todas, porque Luna Lovegood decía que no se pensaba maquillar porque el maquillaje ahuyentaba a los lebillos (nadie sabía lo que sería eso), y Angelina tampoco se maquilló. Ella puso de excusa que alguien cuerdo tendría que quedar de los dos (refiriéndose a George y a ella) para hablar con la jefa de Corazón de Bruja, ya que George estaría por ahí persiguiendo "túnicas" de un lado a otro, pero en realidad lo que le pasaba a Angelina es que tenía miedo a sus sentimientos, a lo que podría pasar si George se le echaba encima, o peor aún, a lo que pasaría si a pesar de llevar el maquillaje, George no se le echaba encima.

George se alegró infinitamente de que Angelina no se maquillara. Sabía que de todas las chicas de la fiesta, la que más le atraía era Angelina. Siempre lo había sido, pero ahora todavía más. O al menos ahora, él lo tenía más claro. Tenía miedo de lo que haría en caso de no estar en sus cabales o de lo que pensaría la gente de él, de lo que pensaría la propia Angelina de él, tenía miedo de sí mismo.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar demasiado. En la mesa de los jóvenes, el primer chico en reaccionar fue el no tan "amigo", después de lo que hizo, de Alicia, ya que se puso a tontear con otra chica de la mesa que trabajaba con él en el departamento de eventos de Corazón de Bruja. Alicia no montó en cólera, sólo dijo resignada que lo veía venir, que ya había notado algo. Angelina se disculpó (pues la idea al fin y al cabo había sido suya), pero Alicia no le dio importancia. Dijo que mejor enterarse ahora que no cuando fuera demasiado tarde.

La siguiente reacción fue la menos esperada por todos y la primera en verlos fue Luna:

- ¡Ay Neville, mira detrás de ti!

- ¡Pero qué asco! – exclamó Neville cuando vio al padre de Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood, dándole un beso en la boca, de tornillo, a su abuela la respetadísima viuda Longbottom.

- Merlín, esa imagen no se me va a borrar nunca de la cabeza. ¿Cómo hemos hecho esto, Angelina? ¿Has visto la que hemos liado?

- Calla George, que estoy intentando concentrarme en otra cosa para no mirarlos. Que se vayan a un hotel, por Merlín.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja,… Pues si te quieres concentrar en otra cosa mira en la pista de baile al Pomposo.

- ¿Qué, Percy bailando? ¿Y con Audrey? Eso hay que inmortalizarlo. Dime que llevas cámara de fotos.

- Creo que no va a ser necesario. Mira dónde estamos. En la fiesta de la revista más cotilla del mundo mágico. Creo que esta fiesta va a ser memorable. Al menos si no conseguimos nuestro objetivo, nos lo habremos pasado en grande.

- Tu hermano está desatado. Mira creo que la va a besar.

- Será cretino el muy mentiroso. Me dijo que no le gustaba y que era una pesada y un montón de cosas más.

- Pues a mí me dijo Audrey que Percy estaba muy bueno y que tenía un culo precioso.

- ¡AAAhhhhh! Ya que me había quitado la otra imagen de la cabeza, sales tú con eso. ¡Eso es Percy, así se hace! Por fin se ha lanzado el muy cretino. – dijo mientras Percy besaba a Audrey.

En ese momento llegaron Andrómeda y Kingsley para despedirse.

- ¿Ya os vais? – preguntó George.

- Sí, se nos ha hecho ya un poco tarde. – contestó Andrómeda.

- Sí, es muy tarde para un par de ancianos como vosotros. Pero venga ya, si hasta la abuela de Neville está más animada.

- Un respeto a la autoridad muchacho.

- Lo siento, señor ministro – dijo George con recochineo - ¿y no se lleva a su séquito con usted?

- No, a ellos déjalos tranquilos, ya que por fin se han apartado de mí.

- Sí Kingsley, mi hermano parecía tu sombra. Pero quedaos un rato más. Si seguro que Teddy está encantado en mi casa con tanta gente con la que jugar y no va a querer irse todavía.

- En realidad me ha mandado un patronus Harry diciéndome que no pase a por Teddy esta noche, que se ha quedado dormido y no quiere despertarlo. Así que me pasaré mañana a por él.

- ¿Lo ves? Pues más motivos para que os quedéis, Andrómeda.

- No, de verdad, estoy cansada. Nos vemos pronto. Que os lo paséis muy bien. Hasta luego.

- Hasta pronto - se despidieron George y Angelina.

- Adiós, y despediros del par de tortolitos por mí, claro si es que se despegan para poder hacerlo – dijo el ministro refiriéndose a Percy y a Audrey.

Y cuando se fueron Angelina regañó a George en voz baja:

- Pero mira que estás tonto.

- ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora?

- ¡Quedaos, quedaos, quedaos! – Imitó Angelina- Y venga a insistir. ¿No ves que querían irse, por lo que querían irse?

- A ver lista, ¿por qué querían irse?

- ¿Te tengo que hacer un dibujito?

- ¿Qué, Kingsley y Andrómeda? Noooo.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Pues porque ella es mayor que él.

- ¿Sí, tú crees? Yo creo que no.

- Pero si tenía una hija y tiene ya un nieto, por el amor de Merlín.

- Eso no quiere decir nada. Sólo porque Kingsley no tenga esposa e hijos, no quiere decir que no cumpla años. Además, Andrómeda debió tener muy joven a Tonks, porque no se ve mayor, y Tonks siguió sus pasos, tuvo a Teddy jovencísima.

- Tienes razón, Andrómeda debe tener más o menos los mismos años que mi madre, y creo recordar que mi padre dijo una vez que Kingsley iba un curso por detrás de él, de mi padre.

- ¿Entiendes ya lo que digo, o todavía hace falta un dibujo?

- Que sean más o menos de la misma edad no quiere decir nada.

- Pero se notaba en sus caras. Seguramente ya se sentían atraídos desde antes, pero el maquillaje debió acelerar las cosas. Han sido muy discretos y no han querido llamar la atención a lo Lovegood-Longbottom.

- Cosa que les agradeceré eternamente si lo que dices es verdad. Y deja de recordarme esas cosas, por favor.

La noche no había terminado y todavía quedaban sorpresas, pues muy decidida, Hannah Abbot se levantó de su silla, se dirigió a la de Neville y le pidió bailar. Luna no puso muy buena cara, pero no hizo nada, sólo esperó a ver la reacción de Neville. Éste miró a Hannah, luego a Luna, que tenía los ojos más saltones que de costumbre y finalmente miró a su abuela, y entonces, cuando la vio con Xenophilius no lo pensó más y le contestó que sí, que sería un placer.

Angelina no pudo evitar fijarse en que George no se había abalanzado sobre ninguna chica. La misma Alicia estaba ahí en su mesa sola y despechada y no se había aprovechado de eso. Eso la aliviaba, ya que probablemente no habría aguantado los celos, pero ¿qué había pasado? Si hasta su hermano el tímido y devoto al trabajo se había atrevido a besar a una chica. ¿Estaría George enamorado? Sólo de pensar eso el estómago le daba vueltas. ¿Y de quién podría estar enamorado? ¿La conocería ella? Decidió preguntarle todo eso a él, pero sería más tarde, cuando se recogieran. No quería estropear la fiesta.

Cuando la cosa estaba más calmada, sin sorpresas de por medio, decidieron ir a preguntarle a la señora Campbell qué le había parecido el producto y si se había decidido.

- ¿Estáis de broma? Pero si gracias a vuestro maquillaje, hemos tenido aquí en la fiesta de Corazón de Bruja la mayor primicia del año. Y quizá de años. Quién me iba a decir a mí que iba a ver con mis ojos a la viuda de Longbottom y a Xenophilius Lovegood como los he visto hace un rato. Esta noticia será portada en nuestro próximo número, que no va a tardar. Y podéis estar seguros de que en ese mismo número regalaremos a los lectores vuestro producto. Pero no sólo eso, sino que en el artículo que acompañe a la primicia, contaremos cómo se decidieron esos dos, lo que incluye que también se hablará del maquillaje en el interior de la revista.

- ¡Eso es genial! – muchas gracias señora Campbell.

- De nada jovencito, si yo llego a saber de la existencia de ese producto antes, otro hipogrifo hubiera volado. Os lo habéis ganado a pulso. – La señora Campbell se alejó y los dejó solos, saltando de alegría.

- Ven, vamos a celebrarlo. Bailemos.

Le pidió George y Angelina aceptó encantada. La música estaba muy bien, era movida y se lo pasaron de fábula. Poco a poco la gente iba dejando la fiesta y se iban quedando muy pocos. Percy y Audrey finalmente se despegaron un momento para despedirse y se desaparecieron. El que pinchaba la música, anunció que ponía la última canción, que como todas las últimas, era una lenta.

George y Angelina se acercaron más y se tomaron de la cintura y del cuello respectivamente. Estaban en la gloria, parecía que ese era su sitio natural, pero sus cabezas empezaron a dar vueltas, a pensar en Fred, en lo que podría pensar, en lo que pensarían los demás Weasley, en lo que pensarían sus amigos. Y sus propias conciencias tampoco los dejaban, así que se separaron y Angelina dijo:

- ¿Nos vamos? Esta canción es la última. Además tengo los pies destrozados.

- Sí, vamos. Se me ocurre algo. ¿Qué te parece una última copa en mi apartamento? – sugirió George sin saber qué le había llevado a hacer eso y con miedo a su reacción, aunque no sabía si le daba más miedo que aceptara o que no.

- Vale, me parece una buena idea. Además tienes algunas cosas que contarme. – Angelina pensó más la respuesta que George la sugerencia, pero no podía decirle que no a él, además, ¿qué daño podía hacerles una copa más?, luego cada uno a su casa y en paz.

- Dame la mano.

- ¿Estás pidiendo mi mano? ¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido? – Bromeó Angelina.

- Ja, ja. Tienes que mejorar tu humor. No he visto bromas más pésimas.

- Sí, eso lo dices porque te he asustado, ¿eh? Pensabas que lo decía en serio.

- Venga, que sí, lo que tú digas. ¿Vamos?

- Me estás dando la razón como a los locos.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Lo ves?

- ¡Que me des la mano!

Y ahora sí le dio la mano y se desaparecieron, apareciendo después en la cama del apartamento de George.


	19. La primera noche

**19. La primera noche**

Cuando George y Angelina aparecieron en la cama, ella le gritó:

- ¿Es que estás tonto? ¿Cómo nos has aparecido aquí en la cama? ¿Quién o qué te crees que soy yo?

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Lo ves? Así es como se gasta una broma y no la tuya.

- No tiene ninguna gracia.

- Pues a mí si me ha parecido muy gracioso. Pero no era mi intención ser gracioso, es que estoy acostumbrado a que las apariciones conjuntas que hago a mi apartamento, las hago directamente aquí. Sólo ha sido la fuerza de la costumbre.

- Yo no soy como una de tus conquistas, pero ya te dije que tengo los pies destrozados, así que si todavía quieres que tomemos una copa, tendrás que traérmela aquí porque ya de aquí no me muevo hasta que no me aparezca en casa. – Dijo Angelina mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

- Espérame dos segundos – y George desapareció un momento y reapareció con wisky de fuego y dos copas.

Brindaron por el éxito del maquillaje en la fiesta y por los buenos resultados que "Sortilegios Weasley" obtendría y empezaron a comentar algunas cosas de la fiesta.

- No sabía que el maquillaje fuera tan efectivo, lo del señor Lovegood y la señora Longbottom nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Siempre supe que Snape os ponía en Pociones a Fred y a ti menos nota de la que os merecíais realmente.

- ¿A quién le importa la nota después de lo que hemos logrado esta noche?

- ¿No lo dirás por lo del beso L-L?

- Ja, ja, ja. No tonta, o bueno, un poco sí, porque gracias a ese beso hemos obtenido nuestro propósito.

- Sí tienes razón, lo de esta noche vale por 100 extraordinarios en pociones.

- ¿Y has visto a mi hermano? El muy hipócrita me dijo que había ido acompañando a Audrey por obligación y que no le hacía ninguna gracia y mira como acabaron.

- Yo me alegro por él. Audrey me ha caído muy bien y es muy alegre y abierta. Si lo de esta noche se alarga y van en serio, le va a venir bien a Percy.

-Sí, le hace falta alguien que le aleje los pies del suelo, que le haga vivir de verdad y no como vive él.

- Qué exagerado eres.

- Eso lo dices porque no has vivido 15 años con él.

- Bueno, ¿y qué te parece lo de Andrómeda Tonks y el ministro?

- No te precipites, no sabemos si hay algo entre ellos o no.

- Si es blanco y va en botella, es leche, George.

- Me alegraría por los dos si fuera verdad, a Andrómeda le vendrá bien tener a alguien cerca después de perder a su hija y a su yerno y poco antes a su marido. ¿Crees que lo ha olvidado ya?

- No lo va a olvidar nunca, pero si es fuerte, quizá ya lo está superando, y seguro que su historia con Kingsley la ayuda.

- Ojala. ¿Y qué me dices de Neville y Hannah? ¿Crees que habrá algo entre ellos?

- ¿Por qué, porque estuvieron bailando? Nosotros también hemos bailado – dijo Angelina, y se arrepintió al momento de haberlo dicho, "_¿cómo interpretaría él lo que acababa de decir? ¿se lo tomaría como que ella no quería que pasara nada entre ellos? ¿o se lo tomaría como que entre ellos no podía pasar nada?, ¿de verdad no podía pasar nada entre ellos?"_

- No lo digo porque bailaran, cuando tú estuviste hablando a solas con Luna, Hannah no paraba de coquetear con Neville.

- Me di cuenta de eso, y Luna también. Estaba celosa.

- Nunca me imaginé que dos chicas se iban a pelear por Neville. Aunque después de lo de su padre y su abuela, no creo que pase nada entre Luna y Neville. Sería raro.

- Sí es cierto, aunque cosas más raras se han visto. Oye, por cierto, ¿qué es eso del secuestro de Luna?

- Ah, ¿es qué no lo oíste en Potterwatch?

- No, debí perderme ese programa. O quizás no lo recuerdo. Esa época está un poco confusa en mi mente.

- Pues los mortífagos la secuestraron en la estación de ferrocarril cuando regresaba a su casa por vacaciones de Navidad y la tuvieron retenida en el sótano de la casa de los Malfoy hasta que mi hermano Ron, junto a Harry y Hermione, la rescataron.

- Vaya, pero de tantos alumnos que estarían en la estación, ¿por qué la secuestraron a ella?

- Porque su padre estaba contando en "El Quisquilloso" cosas que a ellos no les interesaba que nadie supiera. Lo hicieron para tenerlo controlado mediante amenazas de hacerle daño a Luna.

- Qué peligro corríamos todos sólo por expresarnos libremente. Vosotros también os la jugabais con Potterwatch.

- Tú también participaste un par de veces.

- Sí, aunque lo vuestro era casi a diario, Katie, Alicia y yo sólo interveníamos esporádicamente.

- Por cierto, que mal rollo lo de Alicia. Ese "amigo" suyo es un cretino.

- Bueno, ella dijo que lo estaba viendo venir. Supongo que había notado ya antes que le gustaba esa chica. El maquillaje lo único que hace es aumentar eso un poco, si no estás enamorado, claro. Oye George, por cierto, ¿tú estás enamorado?

George se atragantó en ese momento con el wisky de fuego que bebía, y cuando pudo preguntó:

- ¿Quién yo? Me ofendes Angie. No lo digas ni en broma y mucho menos en voz alta. Podrías arruinar mi reputación. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- No sé. Es que esta noche no te has tirado a la yugular de nadie. En la fiesta había algunas chicas guapas y solas y no te he visto ni mirarlas. Y eso que el maquillaje aumenta tu ya de por sí subiditas hormonas.

- Verás, eso tiene su explicación…Esteeee tú sabes que Fred y yo probábamos todos nuestros productos antes de venderlos. Qué digo los probábamos, no sólo eso, al maquillaje le hicimos tantas pruebas que me hice inmune. Sí, eso es. Soy totalmente inmune al maquillaje.

George sabía que no era verdad lo que le estaba contando a su amiga. Si cuando Fred se probaba el maquillaje, él estaba a punto de cometer incesto. Si no hubiera sido porque los separaba Lee (que siempre estuvo enamorado de Alicia Spinnet, y que por eso a él no le afectaba), cualquiera sabe lo que habría intentado hacerle a su gemelo.

Pero ¿qué iba a hacer George?, ¿le iba a decir que sí estaba enamorado y que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, que fue novia de su hermano, que trabaja para él y que es ella? No podía decirle eso. ¿Qué pensaría ella? Perdería a la mejor dependienta para su tienda y lo que era peor, perdería a su mejor amiga. Era mejor una mentira piadosa.

- En ese caso podría haberme puesto el maquillaje sin que hubiera pasado nada. Me lo podrías haber dicho.

- Es que no me quería pasar la noche quitándote moscones de encima.

- Ah, claro, que ahora has sido mi caballero de sangre azul que me ha salvado de acabar en las garras de algún monstruo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú estás tomando lo mismo que yo? Porque a mí no me hace decir esas cosas.

- Sí, creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya para casa. Estoy cansada y mañana hay que madrugar.

George se puso muy serio y se quedó pensativo unos segundos hasta que dijo:

- Espera un momento. Se que lo que voy a decir sonará extraño ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que podía contar contigo para hablar de Fred?

- Sí, lo mantengo.

- Esta noche es la primera que pensaba pasar yo solo aquí en el apartamento. Sin estar Fred. Creía que era algo que podría hacer, pero ahora cuando has dicho que te ibas se me ha caído el techo encima. No voy a poder. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvídalo, me voy a la Madriguera a dormir.

- No, cuéntame. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Es que va a ser muy duro no escucharlo hacer ruidos por el apartamento, o no verlo por la mañana en el desayuno. Es algo a lo que he tenido que adaptarme en la Madriguera, pero allí no ha sido tan duro. Ser una familia tan grande es muy bueno en momentos como estos. Pero aquí sí tendría que estar yo solo. Tengo que enfrentarme solo a todo eso y todavía no estoy preparado.

- ¿Te ayudaría si me quedara aquí contigo?

- ¿De verdad harías eso por mí?

- Venga George, no seas tonto. Para mí no supone ningún problema. Te dije que me tienes para lo que quieras y lo dije de verdad. Sólo déjame que envíe un Patronus a mi madre contándole que no dormiré en casa y lista. Además, creo que con este dolor de pies que tengo, no me podría mover de aquí aunque quisiera.

- De verdad que te lo agradezco mucho.

- Ni lo digas. A cambio te pido yo un favor.

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Sabes que me podría aprovechar de ese "lo que quieras"?

- Sí, lo sé. – Afirmó George poniendo su cara de seductor. Angelina se mordió el labio y aclaró:

- De momento lo que quiero es que me prestes algo cómodo para dormir. No puedo dormir con este vestido.

- No tengo pijamas. Yo para dormir sólo llevo camisetas y calzoncillos.

- Si tienes una camiseta que me quede grande, me sirve.

George se puso a buscar en su armario y le dio una:

- Creo que ésta servirá.

- ¿Me dejas a solas un momento? – pidió Angelina.

- Sí, así aprovecho y recojo todo esto – dijo refiriéndose a las copas, y el wisky de fuego.

George pensó que a lo mejor había cometido un error. Pero era algo que no pudo evitar. De verdad que no podía estar allí solo sin que se viniera abajo todo. El rato que estuvo así, aprovechó para ponerse más cómodo él también y para hacer infusión para dos de la que se solía hacer para poder dormir.

Angelina tenía sentimientos contradictorios, por un lado se sentía fenomenal por poder hacer algo para que él estuviera mejor, pero por otra parte, sentía que no estaban haciendo nada bien.

La noche sin embargo, resultó tranquila y a George le vino muy bien tener durmiendo a su lado a Angelina. Cuando estaba intentando dormir no paraba de pensar en Fred y creer que en cualquier momento iba a aparecer por la puerta. Angelina intuyó su malestar al verlo tenso y lo abrazó, lo que hizo que George se relajara profundamente (en contra de lo que él habría pensado ya que la encontraba realmente atractiva con la camiseta que le había prestado).

Durmieron tan bien los dos, que se les hizo tarde para abrir la tienda.


	20. Te quiero

**20. Te quiero**

En la Madriguera, los chicos estuvieron jugando con Teddy en el cuarto de Ron. Molly había sacado los juguetes con los que jugaban los Weasleys cuando eran pequeños.

Harry y Hermione se habían quedado impresionados, ya que ellos apenas conocían juegos mágicos para niños. Harry sólo había visto la escoba en miniatura de la foto que le había regalado Sirius.

Pero lo que más le gustó a Teddy fue una especie de alfombra voladora, con forma de tobogán con muchas curvas, por la que se deslizaba y cuando llegaba abajo, la alfombra cambiaba su forma y el niño volvía a estar arriba. Se deslizaba otra vez y volvía a pasar lo mismo.

Cuando Ginny vio que el pelo del niño empezaba a ponerse morado, decidió que era momento de bajarlo, ya que si no lo hacía, el pequeño acabaría vomitando del mareo.

Jugando llegó la hora de darle la cena al menor. Su padrino la preparó (con las instrucciones de la señora Weasley) y se dispuso a dársela, pero Ron se colocó detrás de Harry y empezó a hacerle gestos al niño que le hacían gracia, y como tenía la boca llena, escupía comida por todos lados. Entonces, Hermione se cabreó y le echó la bronca a Ron por el estropicio que estaba provocando:

- ¡Esto es algo serio Ronald, no te rías! ¡El niño necesita alimentarse y hacerlo tranquilamente para tener una buena digestión!

- No hay nada mejor para la salud que la risa, Hermione.

- Puede ser, pero no cuando tiene la boca llena. ¿No ves que se podría atragantar?

- Eres una exagerada.

- ¡Pero esto no es para tomárselo a broma!

Esta discusión hizo que Teddy no parara de reírse y hacer palmas. Cuando la parejita se dio cuenta, dejaron de discutir, pero eso no le gustó al pequeño, que lloriqueaba un poco para ver si continuaban. Al ver que eso no funcionaba, el niño aprovechó que Harry le acababa de dar una cucharada para escupirla con el fin de que volvieran a pelear.

- Estás hecho un canalla, Teddy – le dijo Ginny.

- La culpa es de Ron. – Opinó Hermione.

- Para variar. – Se quejó el aludido.

- Tú has empezando con los gestos. – Pero Hermione se calló porque el niño volvía a reírse a carcajadas.

- Si llevaras siete años aguantando sus peleas, no te harían tanta gracia, diablillo. – le recriminó Harry a su ahijado.

Finalmente, Harry y Ginny consiguieron que la otra pareja parara de discutir y que el niño cenara. El joven le daba las cucharadas mientras la chica le contaba un cuento.

Después de la cena, al pequeñín todavía le quedaban ganas de jugar, pero tras perseguir a gatas por toda la habitación una pelota (parecida a una Snitch, pero que no volaba, aunque sí se movía muy rápido), se quedó dormido en el suelo. Estaba rendido. Harry lo tomó y lo acostó en una cuna que había pertenecido a alguno (o más de uno) de los hermanos Weasley.

- Formamos un gran equipo. – Dijo Ginny a Harry cuando el niño estaba dormido en la cuna.

- Sí, ya estamos preparados para lo que sea. – Contestó Harry.

- Que ni se os pase por la cabeza. – Amenazó Ron.

- ¿Qué pasa, no quieres tener sobrinos? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Tuyos no. – Respondió su hermano.

- Pues te vas a hartar. – Avisó Ginny.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues yo tendré más. – Siguió Ron.

- ¿Y vas a hacer que escupan su comida todos? – Metió cizaña la pelirroja.

- Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que tengan siempre una sonrisa en la cara. Van a ser los niños más felices del mundo.

Hermione, que todavía estaba un poco mosqueada con Ron, pareció arrepentirse inmediatamente por haberse enfadado, y le dio un beso que lo dejó sin respiración.

- Que hay niños delante. – Se quejó Harry.

- Lo siento chicos, ha sido un impulso. – Pidió disculpas Hermione.

- Estás muy impulsiva últimamente. – Observó su mejor amigo y Ginny asintió.

- Estás mejor que nunca, Hermione, no les hagas ni caso. – Opinó Ron.

- Así que Ron se va a hartar de sobrinos nuestros. – Le dijo Harry a su chica con una mirada provocadora.

- No te emociones Potter. Cuando sea el momento.

- Así se habla, hermanita.

- Espero que tú hagas lo mismo, Ron. Ahora sólo quiero sobrinos de Bill.

- Seguro Ginny, confía en mí. – la tranquilizó Hermione.

Después de esta conversación, Harry envió un patronus a Andrómeda para que dejara a Teddy en la Madriguera por esa noche y así no tener que despertarlo.

Mientras tanto, en el salón, Molly les había contado a Arthur y los Granger su decisión de no seguir adelante con el plan de venganza hacia los chicos. Sin embargo los demás querían continuar divirtiéndose un poco más, así que acordaron que sólo Molly iba a abandonar el plan.

La señora Weasley aprovechó para hablar con Ginny la siguiente mañana a la fiesta de Corazón de Bruja, cuando Harry fue a llevar a Teddy con su abuela, Arthur estaba en el trabajo y los Granger habían ido con Ron al Callejón Diagón, ya que Hermione necesitaba una nueva varita y Ollivander volvía a trabajar.

- ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

- Nada, sólo quería hablar contigo.

- Pues habla.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando fuimos a ver la futura casa de Hermione y sus padres?

- No podría olvidarlo. Hablabas de Harry casi como un apestado.

- No como un apestado, sólo pensaba que estaría destrozado y no podría superar todo a lo que se ha tenido que enfrentar. Pero por lo visto me equivocaba.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues que parece estar más entero de lo que yo pensaba que iba a estar. Aunque todavía tiene algunos momentos que me inquietan, como cuando le da por cantar o por hacer su festival del humor que nadie entiende.

- Por eso no te preocupes porque tuve yo la culpa de que hiciera esas cosas.

- ¿Y por qué ibas tú a tener la culpa de semejante actitud?

- Pues… porque…-Ginny pensó una excusa porque no podía contarle la verdad todavía- hicimos una apuesta. Le dije que no era capaz de comportarse así, y ya sabes como son los hombres cuando los retas.

- En ese caso me quedo mucho más tranquila.

- ¿Entonces crees que no está tan mal como tú esperabas encontrarlo?

- Para nada. Yo lo veo bien después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, creo que ha sabido superarlo saludablemente.

- Me alegra que pienses así. Harry se merece ser feliz.

- Ya lo creo, me encantaría que encontrara una chica adecuada para él.

- ¿Y no crees que la madre de esa chica pueda pensar igual que tú antes de cambiar de opinión?

- Si así fuera, al cuerno con lo que piense, como si la opinión de las suegras tuviera mucha importancia hoy en día.

- En eso tienes razón, mira el caso que te hizo Bill.

- Y me alegro de que no me lo hiciera. Bill y Fleur se adoran.

- Últimamente te equivocas mucho, aunque tengo que admitir que yo también me equivoqué con Fleur.

- Es que me preocupo por el bien de mis hijos.

- Harry no es tu hijo.

- Como si lo fuera, pero ahora no me refería a él.

En ese momento escucharon que alguien llegaba por red flú y Ginny acudió para ver quien era. Al ver que era Harry se alegró mucho y le dijo:

- No podías haber llegado en mejor momento. Tenemos que contárselo ahora.

- ¿El qué? ¿y a quién?

- Lo nuestro a mamá.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

- Para nada, dice que estaba equivocada y que al cuerno con lo que piense la madre de la chica adecuada para ti.

- ¿Tu madre ha dicho eso? ¿Se ha vuelto loca ella?

- Pues no sé, pero hay que aprovechar el momento por si es pasajero.

- No sé Ginny…

- ¿Tan terrible fue con George?

- Un poco sí.

- Tarde o temprano habrá que hacerlo.

- Tienes razón, vamos. ¿Dónde está?

- En la cocina.

Y hacia allí se dirigieron:

- Hola Molly.

- Hola Harry, ¿qué tal se ha quedado Teddy?

- Estaba contento por ver a su abuela, pero cuando yo me iba se ha quedado un poco triste.

- No te preocupes, lo volverás a ver muy pronto.

- Mamá, Harry y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

- Parece serio.

- No sé si es serio, pero sí es importante. – Dijo Ginny, en ese momento, Harry se armó de todo el valor que pudo y lo soltó:

- Estoy enamorado de Ginny.

Molly no sabía qué cara poner, si de sorpresa (aunque no la sorprendía), de alegría, de enfado (porque no se lo habían contado antes y así hacerlos sufrir un poco más). Pero no tuvo que poner ninguna cara porque se fijó en Ginny y su cara sí que era un poema. Estaba a punto de llorar, a pesar de que lo hacía muy poco, pero a la vez tenía una sonrisa radiante. Cuando finalmente pudo hablar dijo:

- Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Harry.

Y Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento de lo que había dicho. No estaba arrepentido por decirlo y lo sentía de verdad, pero le hubiera gustado que la primera vez que se lo decían no hubiera estado Molly delante. Pero a Ginny eso no le importó y se lanzó a besarlo hasta que su madre tosió fuerte para que se separaran.

- ¿Pero vosotros es que no respetáis a nadie? Qué poca vergüenza, ¿esa es la educación que yo te he dado Ginny Weasley?

- Lo siento Molly.

- No te disculpes Harry. Mamá ¿recuerdas lo que me acababas de decir de las suegras?, pues aplícate el cuento.

- Ginny, no le hables así a tu madre, tiene razón.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja. Hay que ver como eres Harry, si siempre eres tan formal puedo estar tranquila con vuestra relación. – Opinó la señora Weasley.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos tu consentimiento para salir juntos, Molly? – Preguntó Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace falta, una declaración jurada?

- Pues no estaría mal, y a doble copia si puede ser. – Bromeó Harry.

- Pero ahora me tenéis que contar los detalles, como desde cuándo, cómo fue la declaración…

- Mamá para el carro y no seas tan antigua. Lo único que te tiene que importar es que esto nos hace felices.

- ¿Y lo saben tus hermanos y tu padre?

- No, sólo Ron y George, que se lo dijimos el otro día.

- ¿Cuándo se lo vais a contar al resto de la familia? Tu padre debería saberlo cuanto antes. Tiene que ir haciéndose a la idea.

- Danos un respiro Molly. Esto no es fácil. – Pidió Harry.

- Todavía no nos has dicho lo que te parece de verdad mamá.

- Yo soy feliz si mis hijos lo son. Y por lo visto, esto hace felices a dos de mis "hijos", así que yo también lo soy.

Harry y Ginny se miraron aliviados. Una menos, aunque todavía quedaban el padre y los tres hermanos mayores.

Mientras tanto, en el Callejón Diagón, Hermione iba muy contenta con la nueva varita que se había comprado. El señor Ollivander se la quería regalar en agradecimiento a que lo liberaran y lo mantuvieran a salvo en Shell Cottage y en la casa de la tía de Ron, pero Hermione no consintió. Después de todas las cosas que había visto y oído acerca de las varitas y de su lealtad a su amo y todo eso, no se quiso arriesgar a no pagarla.

Paul Granger se veía incómodo e iba refunfuñando entre dientes. Hermione se acercó a él y le preguntó en voz baja qué le pasaba:

- ¿Ocurre algo papá?

- Que no sé porqué ha tenido que acompañarnos ese amigo tuyo. Vaya un pesado. No para de contarnos historias por las que has pasado que nos ponen los pelos de punta y no contento con eso nos sigue a todas partes como un perrito faldero.

- Ya estamos otra vez igual. No nos está siguiendo, ha aprovechado que veníamos aquí para ir a ver a George. Tenía que hablar con él y como sabes esta noche no la ha pasado en la Madriguera.

- Tonterías. Ya has visto como la tienda de George estaba cerrada. Eso sólo ha sido una excusa.

- No era ninguna excusa. Y es raro que la tienda esté cerrada. Se les haría tarde en la fiesta de anoche. ¿Por qué no intentas llevarte bien con Ron? Es muy bueno y divertido. Habla un rato más con él por favor.

- Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

Entonces Paul se acercó a Ron y entabló una conversación con él. El pobre chico hizo lo que pudo, ya que el señor Granger se había puesto a hablar de odontología.

Hermione y su madre miraban el escaparate de una tienda de ropa que estaba en un rincón del Callejón un poco apartado. Ron y el señor Granger las seguían a poca distancia cuando de repente aparecieron dos mortífagos encapuchados que lanzaban hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

Hermione se puso en seguida delante de su madre y comenzó a lanzar hechizos al mortífago que tenía más cerca. Ron no lo dudó, se puso delante del padre del Hermione y envió hechizos contra el otro mortífago.

Finalmente, Ron y Hermione lograron aturdir a los dos mortífagos y Hermione avisó con un patronus a Kingsley para que los detuvieran.

Cuando todo volvía a estar en orden, decidieron ir para el Caldero Chorreante para trasladarse mediante polvos flú a la Madriguera. Pero por el camino, Paul Granger no pudo aguantarse más e iba despotricando contra Ron en voz muy alta:

- ¡No me lo puedo creer, y todavía dice que es amigo de mi hija el muy cobarde! ¿Pues no que se pone delante de mí en vez de ponerse delante de mi mujer y de mi hija?

- ¡Para ya papá! No te consiento que digas ni una sola palabra más en contra de Ron, porque lo que ha hecho hoy ha sido una de las cosas más bonitas y arriesgadas que nadie ha hecho por mí. No sólo me ha demostrado que confía en mí absolutamente y me cree capaz de protegerme y proteger a mi madre, sino que además me conoce muy bien y sabe que lo que yo quería es que vosotros dos estuvierais a salvo. Así que ha arriesgado su vida y te ha protegido, consiguiendo con ello protegerme a mí y a mamá a la vez, ya que creo que yo no habría podido reaccionar si os hubieran hecho algún daño a alguno de los dos. Son cosas como estas las que hacen que cada día lo quiera más.

- ¿Qué es lo último que has dicho hija? –preguntó Jane Granger.

- Lo que has oído mamá, que estoy enamorada de Ron. Estamos saliendo juntos desde el final de la batalla.

Ron estaba sin palabras, por un lado quería que la tierra se lo tragara, Hermione se había enfrentado a sus padres por su culpa y no contenta con eso va y les suelta que estaba enamorada de él y que estaban saliendo. Pero por otro lado quería decirle a Hermione que él también estaba enamorado de ella y no le importaba lo que pensara nadie. Por raro que parezca en Ron, triunfó su parte cursi (pensó en Fred y en lo que dijo Ginny de vivir el momento, ellos acababan de estar en peligro por enésima vez en su vida) y lo soltó:

- Yo también te quiero Hermione -y entonces la besó con sus padres delante y todo. –Lo has vuelto a hacer, siempre me quitas las mejores partes –le susurró al oído.

- Bueno, -contestó ella riéndose- yo todavía no te he besado delante de tus padres.

- Es que esa no es de las partes buenas, quiero decir, estando tus padres delante.

- Ejem, ejem. Sentimos interrumpir esta charla de tortolitos, ¿pero no creéis que nos debéis una explicación? – preguntó la señora Grager.

- Mamá, ya lo habéis oído. Nos queremos.

- ¿Y nos lo pensabais contar algún día? – Ahora fue el señor Granger quien habló.

- Sí papá. El día en que dejarais de criticar a Ron.

- Lo siento hija, tendrás que perdonarnos, pero eso sólo lo hicimos para presionar un poco. –Se disculpó Jane.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ya lo sabíais? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Lo sospechábamos. –Contestó su padre.

- ¿Y nos lo habéis hecho pasar tan mal a propósito?

- Sólo era para daros un empujoncito y como una pequeña venganza por lo de Australia y por no confiar antes en nosotros. –Explicó la señora Granger.

- Tus padres también se las traen. – Dijo Ron entre dientes a Hermione.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué os parece? – Quiso saber la chica.

- Nosotros sólo queremos que tú seas feliz, cariño. – La tranquilizó su madre.

- ¿Por qué lo sospechabais?

- ¿Es que crees que no te conocemos y observamos tu forma de actuar con él?- Esto último lo dijo el señor Granger, por lo que se llevó una mirada de reproche de su esposa.

- ¿Lo saben los Weasley? –Preguntó Jane.

- Sólo George y Ginny. –Contestó Hermione.

- Pues vamos para la Madriguera, estoy deseando ver la reacción de Molly y Arthur.

- Pero mamá, deja que se lo contemos nosotros, creo que será lo mejor. ¿Verdad Ron?

Pero Ron estaba alelado, no se podía creer lo que había pasado y que siguiera vivo. El señor Granger no lo había matado. Y además parecía que todo lo de los días pasados era una broma, que no les caía tan mal. Estaba muy aliviado.

- ¿Eh? Sí, será lo mejor.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

La parte de Teddy no estaba prevista, pero por petición popular (o no tan popular, jajaja) he decidido agregarla, así que va dedicada a Vincent kun y zafiro potter.


	21. Reunión a las cuatro

**21. Reunión a las cuatro**

Todo lo que pasó con los mortífagos y la posterior confesión de sentimientos de Ron y Hermione provocaron que los Granger y Ron llegaran a la Madriguera a la hora de la comida. Arthur llegó segundos después de ellos preocupado porque había oído en el Ministerio lo ocurrido en el callejón Diagon.

Mientras comían, Ron y Hermione decidieron contarles a los señores Weasley que estaban saliendo. Ambos estaban muy contentos y los felicitaron:

- Enhorabuena, me alegro mucho –dijo Molly –pero que sepáis que esto no nos sorprende. Sólo estábamos esperando a ver cuando os ibais a decidir.

- ¿Tanto se nos notaba mamá? – Preguntó Ron.

- Son muchos años viendo como os tratabais. Creo que tus hermanos tenían apuestas. – Respondió su madre.

- Sí, George ya me lo contó.

- Hijo, tu madre no sólo se refiere a las apuestas organizadas por los gemelos. Había una apuesta mucho más seria organizada por Bill en la que hasta yo participé.

- No me lo puedo creer papá. ¿Jugaste con mis sentimientos?

- No hijo, eso sólo lo puede hacer Hermione. Nosotros sólo le dimos más emoción a vuestra indecisión.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién ha ganado?

- Eso todavía no lo sé. ¿Desde cuando sois pareja? – Quiso saber Arthur.

- Shsss Ron, no se lo digas. Así no habrá ganador. –Intervino Hermione.

- De todas formas da igual, el único que había dicho que de este año no pasabais fue Bill. Así que el ganador es él. Extrañamente cambió su apuesta después de Navidad. ¿No le diríais algo?

- No, no llevamos desde Navidad. Fue después de la batalla.- contestó Ron extrañado. _¿Tan transparente había sido cuando se refugió en Shell Cottege tras su huida?_

Harry, que estaba algo celoso por lo bien que se había tomado Arthur lo de Ron y Hermione, le dijo a Ginny al oído:

- Bueno, eso de después de la batalla habría que discutirlo, yo creo que más bien fue durante.

- De todas formas, Bill es el ganador –añadió Arthur- Se lo comunicaré en la reunión extraordinaria que tendremos después los chicos Weasley.

- ¿Vais a hacer una reunión por lo de la apuesta?- preguntó Ron.

- No es por lo de la apuesta. Es por algo que he oído, es sólo para chicos Weasley, ya sabes. Harry, tú por supuesto también puedes venir.

- ¿Y de qué se trata Arthur?

- Aclararemos eso en la reunión. Ahora cuando terminemos de comer, se lo diré por la red flú a Bill y a Charlie (que se aloja con él). Ron, tú avisarás a Percy. Y Harry, tú te puedes encargar de George. Nos vemos todos a las cuatro aquí.

Para no molestar a los chicos Weasley, Hermione y Ginny acordaron hacerle una visita a Luna mientras que los señores Granger y Molly decidieron dar un paseo por el pueblo.

Cuando Ron se apareció en la dirección que le dieron del apartamento de Percy tocó a la puerta y abrió una chica que llevaba una camisa de cuadros que le llegaba por las rodillas.

- Perdón, me he equivocado. Disculpa las molestias.

- ¿Buscas a Percy Weasley?

- Eh, sí, ¿vive aquí?

- Sí, pasa. Supongo por tu pelo que serás uno de sus hermanos.

- Sí, ¿y tú quien eres?

Desde otro cuarto se oyó preguntar a Percy:

- ¡Audrey, ¿quién era? ¿Se han equivocado, verdad?!

- ¡No se han equivocado, es tu hermano!

- ¿Mi hermano, qué hermano? – iba preguntando Percy mientras llegaba donde estaban Audrey y Ron.

- OH, hola Ron.

Ron estaba sin palabras, no se esperaba encontrar a Percy con nadie. Sabía que no había ido al ministerio, porque se lo había dicho su padre y eso ya lo había sorprendido, pero esto ya lo descolocaba totalmente.

- Hola, sólo he venido a decirte que a las cuatro tenemos reunión familiar de chicos en la Madriguera.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ni idea. La organiza papá y no ha dicho el motivo. Bueno, yo ya me voy.

- ¡Eh, eh, eh, eh!, tú no te vas a ningún sitio sin una presentación formal. –Lo detuvo la chica. – Percy, haz los honores.

- Sí- dijo Percy, rojo hasta las pestañas- Ron, esta es Audrey, Audrey, él es mi hermano menor Ronald.

- Encantado – dijo Ron.

- ¿Cómo que ésta es? ¿Ésta, eso es lo que soy para ti, ésta? ¿Acaso no soy tu novia?

- Pero Audrey…- Percy se había quedado a cuadros, lo suyo, si es que se podía llamar así, había empezado el día anterior.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué cara has puesto Percy! Era una broma. Dejémoslo en que soy su amiga, Ron, encantada yo también.

Ron se quedó pensando en que sus amigas no andaban por su casa con una camisa suya como la que llevaba Audrey de Percy, aunque no le importaría nada que Hermione lo hiciera.

- Nos vemos luego Percy. Adiós Audrey.

Mientras tanto, Harry se apareció en la parte trasera de "Sortilegios" para que no lo acosaran por ser "el que volvió a vivir", pero se sorprendió de ver que la tienda seguía cerrada y se apareció en el apartamento. Llamó a la puerta un rato hasta que George finalmente le abrió.

- Perdona, estaba durmiendo y no te escuché.

- Pero estás bien ¿verdad? Qué susto cuando vi la tienda todavía cerrada.

- ¿Eh?, ¿qué hora es?

- Casi las tres.

- ¡¿Qué?! Vaya, pues se nos han pegado las sábanas.

- ¿Nos?

- Sí, porque… si Angelina no ha venido, se debe haber dormido también.

- ¿La fiesta terminó tarde?

- Sí, mucho. – George pensó que era mejor no dar explicaciones. Bastante lío tenía ya en su cabeza como para tener que explicarlo.

- Yo vengo para avisarte de que tenemos reunión de chicos en la Madriguera organizada por tu padre a las cuatro. Te queda poco tiempo.

- Pues está visto que hoy no podré abrir la tienda. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?, será un día sabático.

Cuando Harry se fue, Angelina le preguntó a George:

- ¿Quién era?

- Era Harry.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada importante creo, que hoy nos reunimos los chicos en la Madriguera. Así que hoy no trabajamos. Tienes el resto del día libre, aunque ya no queda mucho de él. ¿Has visto la hora que es?

- Bueno, eso es porque estando conmigo, estás tan bien que el tiempo pasa rapidísimo.

- O que eres tan aburrida que me das mucho sueño.

- Qué tonto eres. Pues tú también debes ser muy aburrido, porque yo me quedé dormida el mismo tiempo que tú. Ahora en serio. ¿Vas a quedarte esta noche aquí también? ¿Necesitas compañía?

- No, esta noche dormiré en la Madriguera ya que voy a estar esta tarde allí, me quedaré. Además no quiero aprovecharme de ti, de tu generosidad, quiero decir, porque de ti no me importaría aprovecharme. –añadió George poniendo su cara de ligar.

Angelina se mordió el labio y respondió:

- Pues cuando quieras, sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de tu generosidad o a ti?

- Tendrás que averiguarlo. Hasta mañana- sonrió coqueta y se desapareció para aparecerse en su dormitorio en su casa.

No eran sanos esos juegos y esas bromas y ellos lo sabían, pero no los podían evitar.

A las cuatro de la tarde, en la Madriguera, estaban Arthur, Ron y Harry, pero pronto empezaron a llegar los demás. Primero fueron Bill y Charlie, después llegó Percy y finalmente llegó George.

- Qué raro que no hayas sido el primero Percy. Tú acostumbras a ser muy puntual.- Comentó Bill mientras Arthur iba a por algo para tomar.

- Je, je. Es que tenía compañía. – Se burló Ron.

- Así que Audrey seguía hoy contigo. La admiro. Qué paciencia. – Bromeó George.

- ¿Tú conocías a Audrey? – preguntó Ron.

- Un momento, ¿alguien nos puede poner al día para los que no nos estamos enterando de nada? – dijo Bill, refiriéndose a Harry, Charlie y a él mismo.

- Audrey es una chica muy guapa, auror en prácticas en el ministerio, con la que anoche nuestro pedante hermano ligó (no me preguntes cómo porque no lo sé), en la fiesta de Corazón de Bruja. – aclaró George.

- Y que hoy estaba en su apartamento con una de sus camisas puestas. – Continuó Ron.

- ¿Teníais que dar tantos detalles? – Se quejó Percy.

Pero sus quejas apenas se escucharon porque los chicos se pusieron a exclamar sus felicitaciones hacia Percy.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Arthur que llegaba cargado de la cocina.

- Nada – repuso rápidamente Percy.

- Que el amor está en el aire – dijo Harry.

- Ah, ya veo que Ron os ha contado que está saliendo con Hermione. Enhorabuena Bill, has ganado la apuesta.

- Lo sabía. Sabía que no se iba a alargar mucho, te conozco más de lo que parece Ron. – Y Bill le guiñó el ojo a Ron. Ron pensó que mejor no contarle que fue Hermione la que dio el primer paso. Y quizás el segundo, y el tercero,…Charlie puso cara de sorpresa, ya que el alboroto había sido provocado por lo de Percy, y este puso cara de alivio, porque al menos a sus padres no se lo tendría que contar todavía.

- Bueno, vamos a comenzar la reunión – dijo Arthur. – El tema que nos ocupa aquí hoy es muy delicado. Veréis, esta mañana estaba en uno de los retretes del aseo del ministerio cuando…

- Papá, por favor, ahórranos los detalles de lo que haces cuando estás en el retrete.

- Muy gracioso George, pero ese no es el tema. En ese momento entraron dos magos que iban comentando algo. Os citaré palabras textuales:

"Yo he oído que está saliendo con la chica Weasley, la hija de Arthur"

Harry se atragantó con el té que estaba bebiendo, pero Arthur no le hizo caso y continuó:

- A lo que el otro mago contestó:

"Bueno, si eso es cierto nos enteraremos pronto por alguna revista o periódico. Además, tengo entendido que su décimo octavo cumpleaños es a finales de Julio, quizá lo celebre y la presente como novia formal en la celebración"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Estamos entrando en la recta final del fic. Quedan unos cuatro o cinco capítulos nada más. Es hora de comentar si todavía no lo has hecho, y si ya lo has hecho, ¿por qué no continuar haciéndolo?


	22. La venganza de Arthur

**22. La venganza de Arthur**

Todos los Weasley y Harry se habían quedado mudos. Al no escuchar a nadie intervenir, Arthur prosiguió:

- Como todos ya habréis sospechado, esta reunión es para darle su merecido al chico que ha osado a posar sus ojos (y espero que nada más) en nuestra Ginny. Supongo que con la conversación que os he contado ya todos habremos deducido de quién se trata. El sujeto de nuestra ira es, nada más y nada menos, que Neville Longbottom.

Harry volvió a respirar después de haberse quedado totalmente blanco del susto. Ron y George se veían sorprendidos y divertidos con la situación. Bill y Charlie parecían cabreados y Percy tenía una cara indescifrable, como sopesando ventajas e inconvenientes.

- Me gustaría saber – continuó Arthur – si cuento con todos vosotros para llevar a cabo algún tipo de "susto-advertencia" contra ese chico.

- Yo paso. Conmigo no cuentes – dijo Ron y Harry se lo agradeció por dentro.

- Yo también paso, aunque podéis contar con cualquier tipo de material de Sortilegios – añadió George, que se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto, pero sobre todo con la cara de Harry, que perdió todavía más color cuando oyó lo de los productos de la tienda de George.

- ¿Qué pasa, es que vosotros dos sabíais algo? – preguntó Arthur.

- No, qué va. Puedes estar convencido de que yo no tenía ni idea de eso que dices. – Le aseguró Ron.

- Ni yo. Pero no queremos ser responsables de un enfado de Ginny. Nuestra hermana se defiende muy bien.

- Vale, está bien gallinas, ¿y el resto, puedo contar con vosotros?

- Siempre – contestó Bill.

- Para lo que quieras – contestó Charlie.

- ¿Percy?

- Vale, no quiero volver a ser el traidor de la familia. Y además siempre pensé que Ginny quería a otra persona. Puedes contar conmigo, siempre que lo que hagamos sea legal.

- Eso ya se verá – dijo Arthur – Harry ¿tú que dices?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo yo que decir?

- Pues si podemos contar contigo o no.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¿Pero tú estabas en nuestra conversación o dónde estabas?

- Yo creo que eso no es asunto mío.

- Tú eres de la familia Harry. Ya lo sabes.

- No para esto. Esto es distinto. Es Ginny.

- Creí que Ginny te importaba.

- Y me importa Arthur, pero…

- No se hable más, tú estás dentro. Ahora sólo falta planear algo. Nuestros pasos a seguir.

Harry se puso a pensar en el pobre Neville y en la que le había caído encima sin comerlo ni beberlo. Pero le aterrorizaba contarlo todo y volver a poner en peligro su vida.

- Lo siento, no me encuentro bien. Voy a subir al cuarto de Ron a descansar. Con vuestro permiso.

- Espera Harry, te acompañamos. No tienes buena cara. – y Ron y George lo acompañaron arriba.

- Papá, has hecho el papel de tu vida. – dijo Bill.

- Sí, no te imaginaba tan buen actor. – secundó Charlie.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que ocurre? No entiendo nada. – preguntó Percy.

- ¿Es que no le has contado nada de lo que pretendes? – preguntó Bill a su padre.

- No he podido, pensaba hacerlo hoy en el ministerio, pero no ha ido y después lo avisó Ron de la reunión y a Ronald no le quise contar nada por si se lo decía a Harry.

- Bien hecho, seguro que se lo hubiera contado. Parece que George tampoco sabe nada. – Dedujo Bill.

- No, es que creo que él sí estaba enterado y no nos contó nada tampoco. Un pequeño ojo por ojo. – Explicó Arthur.

- ¿Me lo vais a contar ya o qué? – se desesperaba Percy.

- Hijo, queremos vengarnos de Harry porque está saliendo con Ginny y no nos han contado nada.

- Ya me cuadran las cosas. Eso sí es lo que yo pensaba. Siempre creí que Ginny quería a Harry. Me extrañaba lo de Longbottom. Pero, ¿no somos un poco crueles con todo esto?

- Percy, ¿acaso tú crees que Harry es apropiado para Ginny? – preguntó Charlie.

- Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace poco más de un año hubiera contestado un rotundo no, pero gracias a Merlín recapacité y ahora yo creo que sí, no se me ocurre a nadie mejor para ella.

- En eso estamos todos de acuerdo, pero esta conformidad no impedirá que nos lo pasemos bien con Harry. ¿Habéis visto su cara de terror cuando papá dijo eso del ministerio? Ja, ja, ja. – Se reía Bill.

- Sí, creí que iba a desaparecerse sin más, que no iba a aguantar hasta el final de la invención de papá. – Comentó Charlie.

- ¿Por qué le hacemos esto a Harry, realmente se lo merece? – Volvió a preguntar Percy.

- Porque además de que no nos han contado nada (ni él ni Ginny), ha traicionado nuestra confianza cuando yo lo he tratado como un hijo y vosotros como un hermano.

- Eso no es del todo así, nosotros sí lo tratamos como hermano, pero Harry y Ginny nunca se trataron fraternalmente. Además, Ginny es una Weasley y todos sabemos que los Weasley somos irresistibles. Esto era de esperar. – Opinó Bill.

- Ahora resulta que Bill es el más intuitivo de todos, primero gana la apuesta de Ron y Hermione y luego dice que lo de Harry y Ginny era de esperar. ¿Qué será lo próximo? – Preguntó Arthur.

- Bueno, dejemos eso ahora, - interrumpió Percy con miedo a lo que pudiera decir Bill - ¿vamos a planear algo contra Neville o no?

- Claro que no. Sólo vamos a hacer creer a Harry que estamos preparando cosas espantosas, pero para eso tiene que estar él delante.

- Menos mal que Harry no es un cobarde y no permitirá que lleguemos muy lejos en esta locura contra "Longbottom" – agregó Percy.

En la habitación de Ron:

- ¡Qué familia de locos! ¡En buena me he metido! – exclamó Harry.

- Dirás que en buena se ha metido Neville.

- Muy gracioso Ron. Pobre, ¿y él que culpa tendrá?

- Su culpa es que papá debe quererte mucho. Realmente como un hijo. Y por eso cuando escucha que su hija sale con alguien que es un mago famoso (porque sale en las revistas y periódicos) y que cumple 18 años en julio, en la última persona que piensa es en ti, y antes prefiere pensar que es Neville Longbottom a que Harry Potter lo haya traicionado. – Explicó George.

- Yo no lo he traicionado.

- Eso es lo que papá pensará.

- George, me estás animando mucho.

- Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad.

- Pues hazme el favor de no ser tan sincero en este momento.

- Vale, lo que tú quieras. Sólo creí que a lo mejor podría ayudarte saber lo que seguramente estará pensando.

- Está bien, continúa.

- Vives en su casa y tú lo has usado para aprovecharte de su hija.

- Yo no me he…

- Es lo que pensará. Tendrás que hacerle ver que tú no pudiste controlar lo que sientes hacia ella. Todo el que esté enamorado te entenderá (pensaba en Angelina) y papá está enamorado.

- Guau George. Qué consejo le acabas de dar a Harry. Y eso que decías que no podías aconsejar acerca de suegros.

- Sí, me he sorprendido a mí mismo.

- Hermano, te encuentro cambiado.

- Yo también. – Corroboró Harry.

- No digáis tonterías. Y otro consejo, no dejes que lo de Neville se extienda mucho. Creo que va a empezar algo con una chica y podrías estropearlo.

- ¿Qué chica? ¿Y por qué estás tan enterado de la vida amorosa de Neville? – Preguntó Ron.

- Creo que la chica es Hannah Abbot y yo estoy enterado porque anoche visitó la fiesta cupido en forma del maquillaje de Sortilegios.

- Yo pensaba que Neville y Luna se harían novios. Siempre pensé que hacían buena pareja. Un poco extraña, pero buena pareja. – Comentó Harry.

- Pues Luna piensa igual que tú, Harry. – Dijo Ginny, que entraba por la puerta del cuarto con Hermione.

- Enana no escuches conversaciones ajenas. Y encima te entrometes. – Se quejó Ron.

- No le hables así a Ginny, ella puede meterse donde le dé la gana. – Dijo Harry.

- Gracias cariño.

- ¿Por qué has dicho que Luna piensa como yo?

- Porque estaba muy triste durante nuestra visita y hemos logrado sacarle que creía que Neville y Hannah habían empezado algo.

- ¿A Luna le gustaba Neville? – Preguntó Ron.

- Parece que más que gustarle – intervino Hermione – porque ha comentado que si se tenían que ir a vivir juntos, no sabía si soportaría verlo con ella.

- ¿Y por qué iban a tener que vivir juntos Neville y Luna? – Volvió a preguntar Ron.

- Ya os he dicho que estaba cupido en la fiesta. – Contestó George

- Al parecer, la abuela de Neville y el padre de Luna se han "liado". – Aclaró Ginny.

- Increíble – Dijo Harry.

- Qué asco – Dijo Ron.

- Ellos también tienen derecho – Opinó Hermione.

- Sí, pero Ron tiene razón. Da como repelús verlos en vivo y en directo. – A George todavía le daban escalofríos al recordarlos.

- ¿Qué más pasó en esa fiesta? – Curioseó Ginny.

- Veamos, lo de Augusta y Xenophilius, a Alicia Spinnet le puso los cuernos el que era su novio, lo de Neville, que no sé si llegó a pasar algo y tampoco estoy seguro de lo de Kingsley y Andrómeda.

- Harry y yo ya sospechábamos algo entre ellos cuando fuimos a visitar a Teddy. ¿Estaba Kingsley en casa de Andrómeda cuando fuiste a llevar a tu ahijado cariño?

- Yo no lo vi, pero quién sabe.

- ¿Y tú no ligaste George? – preguntó Hermione.

- Yo no.

- Qué raro.

- No hay que mezclar trabajo con placer. – Contestó él, aunque es posible que ya lo estuviera haciendo. – Pero sí hubo un Weasley que ligó.

- ¿Charlie estaba allí?

- No Ginny, no fue Charlie. Fue Percy.

Las chicas tenían la boca abierta.

- Y este mediodía Audrey, que así se llama la chica, seguía en el apartamento de Percy. – Explicó Ron.

- Tengo curiosidad por conocerla. – Dijo Hermione.

- Sí, yo también. – Dijo Ginny

- Es muy simpática y divertida. Ya ha aprendido a tomarle el pelo a nuestro hermano. – Les contó Ron.

- Me caerá bien. – Dijo Harry.

- Bueno, ¿y vuestra reunión? ¿Se puede saber ya qué era tan importante? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Nada. – Contestó Harry. – Sólo es que tu padre, junto con Bill, Charlie y Percy, quieren capar (como mínimo) a Neville.

- ¿Qué le ha hecho Neville a papá y compañía?

- Según las conclusiones a las que han llegado, tú y él estáis saliendo.

- ¿Pero por qué piensa eso? ¿Y no le has dicho la verdad?

- Sí, claro, voy y le digo. No capes a Neville, cápame a mí.

- Pobre Neville.

- ¡Pobre de mí! ¿Es que crees que voy a permitir que le hagan algo a él?

- Pero si te has apuntado para colaborar en la masacre. – Ron, como siempre, ayudando.

- Me ha apuntado Arthur, yo no dije nada. De hecho, no podía salir ninguna palabra de mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Voy a hablar con Neville para que esté alerta. – Y Harry se desapareció de allí al instante.

Se apareció en la casa de Longbottom y lo encontró solo.

- Neville, que suerte que te encuentro.

- ¿Ocurre algo Harry?

- Sí, estás en peligro.

- ¿Mortífagos?

- No, Weasleys.

- ¿Qué?

- Creen que estás saliendo con Ginny, cuando en realidad soy yo el que está con ella. Pero no me atreví a decírselo. No te imaginas lo que pueden hacer unos cuantos Weasleys sobre protectores juntos.

- Gracias, me tranquilizas. - Dijo Neville irónico - ¿Quién me ha metido en este lío?

- El destino que quiso que tú y yo naciéramos el 30 y 31 de julio respectivamente.

- Hannah me va a matar si se entera de algo.

- ¿Así que es verdad que estás saliendo con ella?

- Saliendo no, pero desde anoche empezamos a conocernos mejor.

- No te cabrees por lo que te voy a decir, pero yo pensé que te gustaba Luna.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tenías razón. Me atraía mucho. Esas rarezas suyas la hacen única, pero en fin, después de lo de anoche, nunca podrá pasar nada entre ella y yo.

- ¿Lo de tu abuela y su padre?

- ¿Ya te has enterado? Veo que las noticias vuelan.

- Sí, te recuerdo que George estaba allí. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver lo que pasó con Luna y contigo?

- Harry, sería incesto. Si siguen juntos, y parece ser que sí, Luna será mi tiastra.

- ¿Tiastra?

- Sí, su padre será el marido de mi abuela, es decir, será mi abuelastro y por tanto, su hija, será la hermanastra de mi padre, por tanto, mi tiastra.

- Bueno, pues si tú quieres dejarlo como está y empezar una relación con Hannah, por mí está bien.

- Da igual, si mi vida corre peligro.

- No permitiré que nos pase nada. Una vez más nos toca ser valientes, Neville. Me tengo que ir, no vaya a ser que empiecen a tramar algo. Los tendré vigilados y a la mínima cuento toda la verdad.

- Gracias por avisar.

- A ti por tu comprensión. Nos vemos.

- Espera Harry.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Cómo sabías dónde vivía?

- El otro día estábamos estudiando en la Madriguera y en un libro mencionaban que el descubridor de los usos del bezoar era de este pueblo, entonces Ginny mencionó que tú vivías aquí. Así que al aparecerme pensaba en ti y en el pueblo y llegué.

- Ah, vale.

- Tengo que volver, Neville. Otro día hablamos más tranquilamente. Hasta luego.

- Adiós y suerte.

Cuando Harry llegó a la Madriguera se encontró en el salón a Arthur, Bill, Charlie y Percy que estaban todavía "tramando" un plan contra Neville. Así que decidió que esa situación no podría llegar más lejos, de manera que subió a la habitación de Ron y cogió a Ginny de la mano de vuelta al salón. Ron, Hermione y George los siguieron.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Harry dijo:

- Familia, tengo algo que contaros. – Aunque no hacía falta mucha explicación puesto que llevaba a Ginny de la mano, él continuó – No es Neville con quien está saliendo Ginny. Soy yo. Pero por favor no penséis que soy un traidor, no pude y ahora no quiero evitar lo que siento por Ginny. La quiero y mis intenciones con ella son honradas.

- Yo te mato – dijo Arthur sacando su varita mientras lo decía.

Harry también sacó su varita y antes de que Arthur hiciera nada, él lanzó un Protego que los cubría a él y a Ginny a la vez.

Pero Bill, Percy y Charlie no pudieron aguantar más y comenzaron a reírse sin parar, por lo que la buena actuación que Arthur estaba llevando a cabo se fue al traste.

Las caras de Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y George eran de absoluto asombro y fue entonces cuando Arthur decidió contarles la verdad:

- Ya sabíamos que estabais saliendo y toda esta actuación fue nuestro plan de venganza por no decirnos nada.

- Muy graciosos, pero no sabéis lo mal que lo hemos pasado.

- Ginny no sigas, ¿no ves que sigo vivo? Y con todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Nos podemos dar con un canto en los dientes. – Susurró Harry a su chica.

- ¿Cómo os habíais enterado? ¿Os lo ha dicho hoy mamá? ¿Después de contárselo a ella?

- No, yo lo sabía de hace unos días. A tus tres hermanos mayores sí se lo he contado hoy.

- No sabía que eras tan buen actor, Arthur. – dijo Harry.

- En realidad no lo sabía ni yo. Pero me lo he pasado muy bien con todo esto.

- A mi costa.

- Pues sí Harry, a tu costa.

- ¿No impediréis que salgamos juntos? – Preguntó Harry.

- ¿De verdad podemos hacerlo?

- Pues yo os quiero, pero a Ginny la amo. Sería una difícil decisión porque no quiero que nadie salga dañado de esto que a mí me hace tan feliz.

- Tienes mucha labia hijo. Si quisieras podrías llegar a ser ministro. Pero no gastes discursos en algo que ya está resuelto. Nosotros no nos vamos a interponer en vuestra relación. Os deseamos que seáis felices.

- ¡Qué escena más cursi! – dijo George para frivolizar un poco, pero en realidad tenía los ojos acuosos. En verdad George estaba cambiado.


	23. Kalel y Lois

**23. Kalel y Lois**

Pasaron los días, y llegó el 31 de Agosto. Harry, Ron y Ginny hicieron los exámenes y estaban a la espera de los resultados. Desde luego si no les iba bien no iba a ser por falta de trabajar, ya que se habían pasado todo el verano estudiando, además Harry enseñó a aparecerse a Ginny, mientras Ron dedicaba tiempo a los preparativos para la apertura de la tienda, y Hermione le echaba una mano. Las únicas distracciones que habían tenido habían sido los cumpleaños de Harry y de Ginny, en los que los cuatro jóvenes se lo pasaron muy bien y aprovecharon las celebraciones para volver a confundir al reloj Weasley durante esas noches. Después de que se enteraran de que Molly y Arthur y Jane y Paul sabían de sus relaciones antes de que ellos se las contaran, llegaron a la conclusión de que el hechizo del reloj lo habían hecho para espiarlos, pero decidieron que era mejor no hablar con ellos del asunto y confundir al reloj cuando quisieran estar a solas las parejas.

George y Angelina se habían pasado el verano trabajando en la tienda. Tenían mucho más trabajo porque los alumnos de Hogwarts iban mucho por el callejón a comprar material, y además ya habían publicado la revista Corazón de Bruja con el maquillaje y el artículo que hablaba de él y habían multiplicado las ventas.

Además de trabajar juntos, también dormían juntos en el apartamento de George la mayoría de las noches. La química entre ellos se notaba cada vez más y ellos no podían disimular los ojitos de cordero degollado que ponían cuando se miraban, pero nunca habían hablado de ello en serio, ya que las bromas que se hacían no contaban.

La noche del 30 de Agosto, Angelina lo miraba mientras dormía, era algo que le encantaba hacer, pero esa noche no pudo evitarlo y le acarició el pecho y la cara, iba a besarlo cuando notó que se despertó y ella se hizo la dormida. George, cuando se despertó, no sabía si había pasado de verdad o había sido un precioso sueño, pero tuvo la sensación de que Angelina lo había acariciado. Él deseaba que fuera real, pero se convenció a sí mismo de que había sido un sueño y no se atrevió a hablar del tema con ella.

Al día siguiente George le dio un regalo a Angelina. Antes de que ella lo abriera, él dijo:

- Será un nuevo producto que venderemos en la tienda, pero quise que tú fueras la primera en tenerlos.

- ¿Tenerlos, es que es más de una cosa?

- Ábrelo y te enterarás.

La chica no se aguantó más, no quería romper el envoltorio, pero estaba tan intrigada que no pudo evitarlo. Cuando vio lo que era, su cara era de sorpresa, pero también un poco de decepción.

- Son preciosos, me encantan, son muy bonitos. – Agradeció la chica.

- Tu cara no parece decir lo mismo.

- De verdad que me gustan mucho, George, es sólo que mis pies son muy delicados, y a pesar de ser unos zapatos realmente bonitos, parecen también los más incómodos de llevar que he visto nunca.

- Pruébatelos. – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, pero si no puedo andar el resto del día, no seré de mucha ayuda en la tienda.

- No te preocupes por eso.

Angelina se probó los zapatos, que inmediatamente se adaptaron al tamaño de sus pies mágicamente. Tenía cara de incredulidad, pero con una sonrisa radiante y dijo:

- ¡Vaya! Es como andar por las nubes. No me puedo creer que unos zapatos tan bonitos sean tan cómodos.

- Se me ocurrió la idea la noche de la fiesta cuando dijiste que te dolían los pies. Me ha costado averiguar cuál sería la mejor forma de conseguirlos, pero me acordé de las escobas voladoras y su hechizo secreto para que sean cómodas.

- ¿Y cómo has conseguido ese hechizo secreto?

- A base de pruebas y prototipos. También ayudó un trabajador en una fábrica de escobas que vino un día a la tienda y al que convencí de que me diera alguna pista.

- Pues te has lucido. Es asombroso que tenga el primer par de zapatos más bonitos y cómodos del mundo.

- Había pensado algo más, si me das tu permiso.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Como tú me diste la idea y además has contribuido mucho al buen funcionamiento del negocio, se me ha ocurrido ponerles a los zapatos tu nombre. Si estás de acuerdo, los llamaríamos "Zapatos Angelina Jonhson". ¿Qué te parece?

- Me encanta que un producto de Sortilegios lleve mi nombre. Muchas gracias, de verdad, George. Es un gesto tan bonito. Aunque creo que prefiero llamarlos "Zapatos Jonhson", es más comercial.

- Es probable. El eslogan podría ser: "Con los Zapatos Jonhson, te sentirás como un ángel caminando por las nubes".

- Es estupendo. – Angelina estaba en las nubes, pero los zapatos no eran el único motivo para estarlo. Si era posible, este gesto de George hizo que lo que sentía por el chico se hiciera más fuerte.

George se encontraba en la misma situación que ella después del sueño que creía haber tenido esa noche y decidió que no podía seguir así, le dijo a Angelina que esa noche dormiría en la Madriguera y después de cerrar la tienda se fue a pedirle consejo a su mejor amigo Lee Jordan:

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí amigo? ¿Es por la inauguración de Sortilegios en Hogsmade de mañana?

- No, se que eso lo tenéis controlado. Ron me mantiene al día de todo.

- Es muy aplicado tu hermano. A pesar de tener hoy los Extasis, le ha dedicado mucho tiempo a la tienda y la inauguración.

- Sí, parece que tomé la decisión correcta al hacerlo socio.

- Bueno, y si no es por la tienda, ¿a qué has venido?

- ¿Es que no puede uno hablar con su amigo porque sí?

- Sabes que sí, pero como últimamente estamos tan ocupados los dos, nos tenemos un poco olvidados.

- Bueno, pero eso no va a pasar más, ¿verdad que no?

- Eso espero. ¿Y qué te cuentas?

- No hay mucha novedad. He estado trabajando todo el tiempo.

- ¿Cuántas chicas han pasado por tu vida últimamente? Y cuando digo vida, me refiero a _ejem_ cama _ejem_. – Lee fue directo al grano.

A George le hizo mucha gracia esa cuestión, porque sabía lo que le estaba preguntando exactamente, y la respuesta a esa pregunta era que ninguna, pero la contestación a la pregunta que literalmente le había hecho era una, Angelina.

- Ninguna, amigo, estoy en el dique seco.

- ¿Tú? ¿George Weasley? ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

- Pues algo horrible, creo que me he enamorado.

- No me lo puedo creer, ¿y por qué es horrible?

- Porque pienso que no soy correspondido.

- ¿Piensas o estás seguro?

- Creo que no me ama, aunque no te lo puedo asegurar. Pero no me atrevo a hablar con ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es complicado. No sé. ¿Tú que me aconsejas?

- Sabes que yo estaba enamorado de Alicia Spinnet y ella no me hacía ni caso. Así es que mi consejo es que la olvides.

- ¿Tú alguna vez le llegaste a decir a Alicia lo que sentías?

- No, pero no hacía falta. Se notaba a la legua que pasaba de mí.

- ¿Y no te arrepientes de no habérselo dicho nunca?

- Lo he llegado a pensar, pero ya no me importa. ¿Sabes algo? Estoy conociendo a alguien.

- ¿En serio? Eso es genial. Así que ya te has olvidado de Alicia.

- Estoy en ello.

- ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

- Es que es una historia larga de contar.

- ¿Su nombre es una historia larga de contar?

- En realidad no sé su nombre. Sólo su apodo.

- Pues debe tener un nombre horrible. ¿Y cómo es?

- Ya te he dicho que era una larga historia.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es muy fea?

- Ni lo sé, ni me importa como sea por fuera.

- No entiendo nada.

- Es que si te lo cuento te vas a reír de mí. ¿Prometes no hacerlo?

- Haré lo que pueda.

- Además de mi trabajo en la tienda que empiezo mañana, tengo desde hace unos meses un trabajo en la radio.

- Eso es fantástico, Lee. A ti siempre te ha gustado el trabajo en la radio y el de locutor.

- Sí, verás, lo que pasa es que para poder trabajar en la radio, hay que empezar por lo que nadie quiere hacer y yo lo que hago es dar consejos a las personas que están bajas de ánimo y llaman a la radio a las tantas de la noche.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja.

- Me has prometido que no te ibas a reír.

- Lo siento, no lo he podido evitar. Continúa.

- Bueno, yo no doy mi verdadero nombre, porque uno quiere conservar su honor. Y una noche llamó una chica que estaba triste porque su novio le había puesto los cuernos.

- Perdona que te interrumpa, pero ¿cuál es tu apodo?

- ¿No te has reído lo suficiente de mi?

- Venga, dilo.

- Me hago llamar Kalel. – Lee esperó a que George se riera, pero ese momento no llegó.

- No veo que tiene de gracioso, y no se de donde te has sacado el nombre.

- Es de un cómic muggle que leí una vez.

- ¿Y ella como se apoda?

- Pues ella resultó que también había leído el cómic y le gustó mi apodo y me pidió que la llamara Lois.

- ¿También es un personaje de ese cómic?

- Sí.

- Continúa, que te he cortado.

- Ella estaba muy deprimida porque había roto con su chico y yo decidí que lo mejor era cambiarle de tema y hablar de otras cosas. Le contaba cosas que se me iban ocurriendo y que a ella la divertían, porque se reía muchísimo y me agradeció que la hiciera olvidarse del cretino durante toda la noche, porque estuvimos hablando todo lo que duró el programa de radio. Desde esa noche, llama todas las noches al programa y hablamos un rato. Es como si estuviéramos a solas ella y yo y nada más me importa. Además también hablamos por teléfono fuera del programa.

- ¿Nunca la has visto?

- No.

- ¿Cómo puedes aguantar sin verla?

- Estoy deseando quedar con ella, pero quiero que ella esté completamente lista y haya olvidado al idiota de su ex.

- Entonces, volviendo a lo mío, tu consejo es que me olvide de la chica de la que estoy enamorado.

- Es lo mejor si ella no te corresponde, si yo todavía siguiera obsesionado con Alicia, nunca habría abierto mi corazón a "Lois" y seguiría siendo un desgraciado en amores.

George tenía una sensación rara en su estómago después de hablar con Lee. Sabía que su amigo había dicho lo que pensaba que era mejor para él, pero él no tenía nada claro si lo que quería era olvidarse de Angelina. El problema fue que le pidió consejo a alguien a quien le había ido mal enamorándose de una amiga. Lo que tenía que hacer era pedir el consejo de alguien a quien le haya ido bien enamorarse de una amiga. Entonces pensó en Ron y Harry, por lo que se despidió de Lee y se fue a la Madriguera a hablar con ellos.

Mientras tanto, Angelina también decidió que no podía seguir así y que necesitaba el consejo de una amiga, por lo que le hizo una visita a Alicia Spinnet:

- Hola Alicia.

- Hola Angelina, ¡qué alegría verte!

- ¿Cómo estás? Me quedé preocupada después de la fiesta de Corazón de Bruja, pero hemos estado tan ocupados en la tienda y además me tenía que preparar exámenes de MM y no he podido venir antes.

- No te preocupes, ya estoy bien.

- ¿En serio? Es que no me lo puedo perdonar, lo del maquillaje fue idea mía.

- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso, si tenía que pasar, mejor ahora que no cuando me enamorara más de él.

- Alicia, yo te conozco, y sé que ya estabas loca por él.

- Fui una tonta. Un consejo, no te enamores de alguien de tu mismo trabajo nunca. Y menos si no estás segura de que él siente lo mismo por ti. – A Angelina le cambió la cara, se puso triste y pensó que ya era tarde para ese consejo. Debería haberlo seguido hace unos meses y ya no había remedio.

- De todas formas – continuó Alicia – ya lo he olvidado. De hecho, esa misma noche de la fiesta conocí a alguien.

- Vaya, pues parece que el maquillaje al fin y al cabo no te fue tan mal.

- Siento decepcionarte pero no fue el maquillaje. Fue en mi casa, sin maquillaje y con el pijama puesto.

- Debía ser un pijama muy sexy.

- El más feo, y por tanto cómodo, que tengo. Pero no te preocupes porque ni me vio ni yo lo vi a él. Nunca nos hemos visto todavía.

- ¿Puedes explicarte un poco mejor?

- Cuando llegué a casa destrozada, puse la radio mágica y escuché un programa en el que la gente contaba sus historias deprimentes y se reían de ellas. Como una terapia de choque. Y me decidí a llamar.

- ¿Llamar? ¿No era la radio mágica?

- Sí, es una emisora nueva que mezcla magia con tecnología muggle como el teléfono.

- ¿Y lo conociste en ese programa?

- Sí, es el locutor. Se rió muchísimo de lo que me había pasado e hizo que yo lo viera desde el lado humorístico. Pero pronto cambió el tema, quiso saber más cosas de mi, me contaba cosas que se le ocurrían y nos pasamos la noche hablando. Me divertí mucho con él y desde entonces llamo todas las noches. Si no hablo con él no duermo tranquila y lo echo de menos aunque no lo conozca personalmente. Sé que es raro, pero me siento así.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Sólo sé su apodo de la radio.

- Es una locura ¿Y si es un desequilibrado? ¿Y si tiene novia o está casado?

- No está loco, alguien tan maravilloso no puede estarlo, y no está casado ni tiene novia. Una de las cosas que me contó fue que había abierto los ojos y que se había olvidado de una chica por la que estuvo colado en el colegio.

- ¿A qué colegio fue?

- No le he preguntado, pero supongo que a Durmstrang o Beauxbatons o algún otro que no sea Hogwarts, ya que es de nuestra edad y si hubiera ido allí lo conoceríamos. Eso sí, es un gamberro, me ha contado algunas anécdotas que sólo conocían sus dos mejores amigos que pondrían los pelos de punta a cualquier profesor y a Filch se lo llevarían los demonios. Pero a ti y a mí nunca nos han asustado las gamberradas ¿verdad? No podríamos habernos hecho amigas de los gemelos si fuera así.

- A lo mejor es Krum.

- No, porque le pregunté por el Quidditch y aunque sabe bastante sobre el deporte, me dijo que nunca había jugado profesionalmente, ni siquiera en el colegio.

- Así que sabes casi todo de él, pero no sabes cómo es, donde estudió y ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

- Su nombre es lo de menos. Además, Kalel me parece un buen apodo. Es de un cómic muggle que leí y me gustó bastante.

- A ver si lo entiendo. Me dices que no me enamore de alguien con quien trabaje y vas tú y te enamoras de un tío que ni conoces y que podría resultar ser un psicópata.

- Te equivocas. Lo conozco, lo conozco mucho más que al imbécil de Corazón de Bruja. Tenemos algo especial, me siento muy bien con él, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

- ¿Vais a seguir sin veros mucho tiempo?

- No, lo voy a invitar a quedar un día de estos. Ya no aguanto más.

- ¿Y no te resulta raro que todos los que escuchan el programa de radio hayan seguido vuestra historia?

- Es que no sólo hablamos en el programa. A veces espero a que termine y lo llamo después. Para los radioyentes sólo somos amigos.

- Y para todo el mundo, por el amor de Merlín, si sólo habéis hablado.

- Eres una aguafiestas. No sé para qué te he contado nada.

- Tienes razón. – En verdad lo que le sucedía a Angelina es que le cabreó el consejo de Alicia de que no se enamorara de George. Aunque ella no sabía que realmente le había dado ese consejo. Pero Angelina ya no podía dar marcha atrás, si seguía las palabras de su amiga, lo que tendría que hacer era olvidarse de George (porque ya estaba enamorada de él) como Alicia lo había hecho del cretino de Corazón de Bruja. Sin embargo, Angelina tampoco quería olvidarse de George. Sólo quería dejar de sufrir por lo que sentía, pero en realidad no quería olvidarlo.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hola, siento haber tardado más de lo normal en actualizar. Espero que comentéis y no me castiguéis por estos dos días de "retraso".


	24. Más consejos

**24. Más consejos**

Angelina decidió hacer otra visita antes de irse a casa. A ver si los consejos de Katie Bell le gustaban más.

- Mi consejo es que si te gusta alguien, lo mejor es decírselo cuanto antes sin dejar pasar nada de tiempo. Yo fui una tonta por no decirle antes a Oliver lo que sentía, pero claro, con su obsesión por el Quidditch era difícil.

- ¿En serio? ¿Se lo has dicho por fin? ¿Y cómo te ha ido? – Como respuesta, lo único que hizo Katie fue mostrarle su mano y un anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

- ¡Es fantástico! Enhorabuena. ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?

- Me decidí a contarle que me gustaba en la batalla de Hogwarts, ya sabes, por toda la adrenalina, pensar que íbamos a morir y todo eso. Me besó y estamos saliendo desde ese momento. El fin de semana pasado me pidió matrimonio y acepté.

- ¡Vaya! La señora Wood.

- Sí, ¿no es increíble?

- Pues sí. Es que Oliver si no se tomara las cosas tan en serio no sería él.

- Y yo no lo querría tanto.

- Me alegra que os vaya tan bien. Y espero vuestra invitación para la boda.

- Todavía no tenemos fecha. Pero tranquila, que serás una de mis damas de honor.

- Lo seré encantada. Bueno Katie, me tengo que ir que mañana madrugo y se ha hecho tarde. Me alegro mucho por ti de verdad y gracias por tu consejo. Hasta pronto.

- Nos vemos.

Cuando George llegó a la Madriguera, se encontró una fiesta. Estaban celebrando los buenos resultados obtenidos por Ron, Harry y Ginny en sus exámenes, pero a la misma vez era una fiesta de despedida a los cuatro más jóvenes, puesto que Ginny y Hermione se iban a Hogwarts al día siguiente, y Harry y Ron iban a vivir en el apartamento de arriba de la tienda de Hogsmade. Harry había aceptado vivir allí con Ron para estar más cerca de Ginny y para poder echarle una mano a Ron cuando lo necesitara, ya que compaginar la academia de aurores con la tienda sería duro para él a pesar de contar con Lee.

A George le costó llamar la atención de Ron y Harry para pedirles consejo porque siempre estaban hablando con alguien. Finalmente los consiguió pillar a solas:

- Chicos, tengo que hablar con vosotros. Necesito vuestra ayuda.

- Para lo que quieras, siempre que no sea capar a Neville, je, je. – Bromeó Harry, pero George no estaba prestándole mucha atención, estaba sopesando la mejor manera de pedirles consejo y contarles lo que lo tenía así.

- ¿Qué pensáis de haberos enamorado de vuestras amigas? Quiero decir ¿No preferiríais haberos enamorado de alguien a quien no conocierais de tiempo?

- Te aseguro que no. – Contestó Ron – Que Hermione fuera mi amiga antes es lo mejor de todo. Facilita todo más.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues no sé. Tenemos más confianza de la que nunca llegué a tener con Lavender. No peleamos por cosas absurdas. Es decir, no más de lo que es normal en nosotros. No seríamos Ron y Hermione si no nos peleáramos por tonterías.

- ¿Y tú Harry qué dices?

- Lo mismo que Ron. Hay más confianza. Cuando nos pasa algo nos lo contamos. Ya sabes, no tengo que jugar a las adivinanzas como tenía que hacer con Cho. A Ginny la conozco más y sé porque hace lo que hace en todo momento. Además ella me conoce mejor que nadie, sabe qué estoy pensando siempre.

- Vaya, todo eso suena genial.

- ¿Necesitas saber algo más? – Preguntó Ron deseoso de seguir en la fiesta.

- En realidad sí, perdonad que os moleste. Pronto os dejo ir. También quería saber si antes de que empezarais a salir con ellas sabías que erais correspondidos.

- La primera vez que empezamos a salir no, – contestó Harry – me lancé a la piscina. Allí en la sala común delante de todo el mundo y sin tener ninguna seguridad de cómo iba a reaccionar Ginny.

- ¿Y qué te llevó a hacerlo?

- No sé. La vi allí, tan bonita y tan cerca que no me pude aguantar. De hecho, llevaba casi un año aguantándome.

- ¿Y tú Ron?

- Pues yo fui un cobarde y un imbécil. Ya sabes que fue Hermione la que dio el primer paso.

- Pero antes del beso. ¿Nunca pensaste que a lo mejor tú también le gustabas a ella como ella a ti?

- Había momentos en los que lo pensaba, como cuando me invitó al baile de Navidad de Slughorn, cuando bailó conmigo en la boda de Bill a pesar de que estaba Krum, pero luego llegaba mi asquerosa inseguridad y hacía algo que la cabreaba mucho.

- ¿Qué hubierais hecho si después de lanzaros a la piscina, ellas os hubieran rechazado?

- Yo cualquier tontería como la que hice cuando me lié con Lavender.

- Y yo no habría sobrevivido al año de cautiverio con estos dos tortolitos y sin su bonito regalo de cumpleaños.

- ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas, George? – Preguntó Ron extrañado - ¿Te has enamorado de una amiga tuya?

- Algo así.

- ¿La conocemos? – Preguntó Harry.

- Eso da igual, lo que pasa es que lo mío es algo más complicado que lo vuestro. Bueno, quizá se parezca un poco más a lo tuyo Harry. ¿Tú sentías que era un amor prohibido y que a todo el mundo le parecería mal?

- En algunos momentos. Sobre todo cuando empecé a darme cuenta de lo que sentía.

- ¿Y cómo lo superaste?

- No lo hice. Si no me decidí antes fue por eso. Y cuando me decidí fue porque actué por lo que me dictaba el corazón y no la cabeza. De hecho, lo primero que hice después fue buscar la mirada de Ron. En ese momento era la única opinión que me importaba.

- ¿Y tú qué sentías Ron? ¿Te sentiste traicionado por tu mejor amigo?

- Yo prefería a Harry para Ginny que a cualquier otro. No me sentí traicionado. No sé, fue algo extraño. Pero supongo que sería lo mismo que te pasó a ti cuando te enteraste. Te recuerdo que Ginny también es tu hermana.

- Ya, pero Harry es más amigo tuyo que mío. Aunque no es exactamente lo mismo que yo quiero saber. A ver cómo lo explico… Imagínate que Harry se enamorara de Hermione. ¿Tú que harías Ron?

- George, creo que no es un buen ejemplo. – Dijo Harry al recordar la tortura del guardapelo que sufrió Ron.

- Da igual Harry. No me importa contestar. No tengo que imaginar mucho porque es lo que pensaba durante un tiempo de este año. – Dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué era lo que sentías?

- Rabia, celos, angustia, me sentía inútil, traicionado.

- ¿Y si hubieras sabido que Hermione lo quería a él?

- Eso también lo pensé y me dolió. Me aparté, pensaba que no querían saber nada de mí.

- Debiste pasarlo muy mal.

- Sí, fueron momentos duros.

- ¿Qué harías si supieras que Harry está enamorado de Hermione pero ella te prefiere a ti?

- A pesar de que no me gustaría ver sufrir a mi mejor amigo, le habría pedido salir a Hermione. Seguro que Harry me entendería. Por algo es como mi hermano.

- ¿Te sentirías un traidor?

- No, me sentiría una de las personas más felices del mundo por tener a mi lado a Hermione. Harry ya lo superaría. Realmente debe ser complicada tu situación porque menudo interrogatorio. ¿Te has enamorado de la misma chica que Lee?

- No, al menos eso creo porque se ha enamorado de una chica que no conoce ni él. Es algo más complicado que eso.

- Sí, ya lo vemos. Se te ve muy preocupado – observó Harry.

- Tranquilos, estoy bien. Me habéis sido de gran ayuda. Muchas gracias, podéis volver a la fiesta.

La conversación con Harry y Ron definitivamente había animado más a George que el consejo de Lee. Pero todavía no estaba seguro de lo que hacer, le hacía falta hablar con otra persona. Pero desgraciadamente, él sabía que no podría volver a hablar nunca más con esa persona. Así que resignado subió a su dormitorio a consultar con su almohada. Y pensando se quedó dormido.

- Hola desorejado.

- ¿Fred, eres tú?

- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi? ¿Quién más te llama así?

- Me dijiste la otra vez que era la última vez que hablábamos.

- Te lo dije porque pensé que eras un poco más listo y más valiente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Esta vez voy a hablar claro porque no quiero que me pase como la otra vez, que no me hiciste caso.

- Hice todo lo que me dijiste.

- Sí, pero no supiste leer entre líneas. Cuando te dije que la cuidaras me refería a Angelina y me refería a que la quisieras como ella se merece y no como un cobarde que jamás le dirá lo que siente.

- ¿No te sentirías traicionado?

- Por favor, George, lo mío con Angelina pasó hace siglos.

- Ha sido la única chica que has amado.

- Ya la olvidé George, incluso antes de marcharme la había olvidado. Si todavía la amara no te diría lo que te dije la otra vez ni lo que te estoy diciendo ahora. Además, como muy bien te ha dicho Ron con la hipótesis de Harry enamorado de Hermione, si Angelina te quiere a ti, ¿qué más da lo que sintiera yo (hace varios años)? Lo importante es que seáis felices y ¿qué mas da lo que piensen los demás?

- El problema es que tú estás suponiendo que Angelina me quiere. ¿Qué pasa si sólo me ve como a un amigo? Si me lanzo y ella no siente lo mismo por mí, perderé a mi mejor amiga para siempre.

- El mundo es de los valientes. Te tendrás que arriesgar. Piensa en lo feliz que serás si te quiere. Ya has visto lo que sienten Ron y Harry por estar saliendo con las que ya eran sus amigas. No te pierdas algo así.

- No es sólo eso, que no es poco, es que hay algo más.

- ¿Qué es lo que te tortura tanto?

- En el caso de que Angelina me dijera que me quiere, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que no te está sustituyendo? Es decir, ¿cómo sabré si realmente siente algo por mí, o proyecta en mí, que soy igual que tú, lo que sentía por ti?

- Respóndeme a algo: ¿cuántas veces nos ha confundido Angelina? ¿Cuántas veces te ha llamado a ti Fred? Porque a mí jamás me llamó George.

- No ninguna.

- ¿Lo ves? Es la única chica que no nos ha confundido nunca. Fue conocernos y distinguirnos más que nadie. Pero si nos distingue más que la madre que nos parió.

- ¿Y si lo hiciera inconscientemente?

- Te digo yo que no. Angelina no haría eso ni de forma inconsciente. No pongas más excusas ya, que no quiero que pase de mañana. Te tienes que declarar cuanto antes o perderás el tren. No creo que ella te espere siempre. Y ahora te dejo que descanses, que mañana te espera un gran día. Hasta siempre.

- Gracias Fred, de verdad que necesitaba saber lo que pensabas antes de hacer algo. Adiós.

Pero Fred esa noche realizó otra "visita", sabía que Angelina también necesitaba su bendición:

- Hola preciosa.

- ¿Fred?

- El mismo. Presente en alma, que no en cuerpo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Pues diremos que es un sueño, porque no estoy muy seguro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- He "venido" a contestar las preguntas que sé que quieres hacerme.

- ¿Estás de broma?

- Por extraño que te parezca, no, no estoy de broma. Así que al grano, pregunta.

- ¿Qué pensarías si me enamorara de George?

- ¡Meeeec! ¡Error! La pregunta no es esa. Es más bien ¿qué pienso sobre el hecho de que te hayas enamorado de George?

- Bueno, sí, eso, ¿qué piensas?

- Pienso que estás loca y que tienes un gusto horrible. ¿Primero yo y ahora él? Definitivamente no estás en tu sano juicio.

- Hablo en serio.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que dar mi opinión sobre quién te enamores?

- Porque estuvimos juntos Fred, y nos quisimos.

- Has utilizado muy bien ese pasado.

- ¿Ya no me quieres?

- Como amiga siempre. Pero nada más. Supongo que igual que tú a mí.

- Claro. ¿Entonces no te importaría si George y yo saliéramos juntos?

- No. Si eso te hace feliz, por mí está bien.

- Pues me alegro. Es un peso que me quitas de encima. Aunque no creo que vaya a pasar nada de todas formas. Sólo era un caso hipotético.

- Sí, lo que tú digas. Si no tienes más preguntas, es hora de marcharme.

- Muchas gracias Fred.

- Un placer. Hasta siempre.

Fred ya no estaba, pero Angelina pudo descansar esa noche sin sentirse culpable por estar enamorada.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hola, el próximo capítulo será el último. Venga, ánimo, si no comentáis en este capítulo, ya tendréis que hacerlo con la historia terminada definitivamente.


	25. La despedida

**25. La despedida**

La mañana del 1 de septiembre había caos circulatorio en la Madriguera, puesto que, ese día, Ron iba a inaugurar la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley en Hogsmade.

Además Hermione y Ginny empezarían en Hogwarts. No tenían que tomar el tren, ni estar en el banquete de bienvenida (ya que pidieron permiso a la directora para llegar más tarde y así poder ayudar en la inauguración), pero sí tenían que preparar el equipaje para llevarlo al despacho de McGonnagall, como habían quedado con ella.

También coincidía que ese preciso día, los Granger se instalaban en su nueva casa, pues las obras de remodelación ya habían terminado.

Por tanto, la Madriguera se mantenía en pie por obra de magia, dicho día más que nunca.

Molly estaba triste y cada vez que veía a alguno de sus hijos (reales o políticos), los llenaba de besos y les recordaba que los iba a echar mucho de menos. Ellos la intentaban animar diciéndole que la iban a visitar o volverían en vacaciones, pero ella seguía igual. Ron, en una de las ocasiones en las que le tocó a él el turno de besos, se empezó a reír:

- ¿Por qué te ríes hijo?

- Porque creo que te estás conteniendo de hacer lo mismo con Jane y Paul Granger.

- ¿Y por qué me iba a contener? – Y entonces fue donde estaban ellos, les dio dos besos a cada uno y les dijo que los iba a echar de menos. Ron no se lo podía creer y miraba hacia el suelo negando con la cabeza, resignado, su madre era así con toda la gente que apreciaba. Los Granger se habían quedado inmóviles, no se lo esperaban. Entonces Hermione les aconsejó que eso era algo a lo que se tendrían que acostumbrar, y Jane confortó a la señora Weasley diciéndole que se harían visitas mutuamente todos los días, esa era la ventaja de vivir tan cerca.

Arthur Weasley se despidió de las chicas (ya que a los chicos los vería por el ministerio cuando fueran a dar sus clases para convertirse en Aurores), les deseó suerte en el colegio, también se la deseó a Ron con la tienda, y se fue al trabajo.

Después los Granger dijeron adiós a Harry y a Ginny, dirigiéndose posteriormente a "la Muggledriguera" donde los esperaban Ron y Hermione que se habían aparecido allí con su equipaje. Se despidieron de los chicos, les desearon suerte y Paul le dijo a Ron que cuidara a su hija, mientras le dedicaba una mirada amenazante. Ron sabía muy bien lo que había querido trasmitir su "suegro" con esa mirada.

Ron y Hermione volvieron a la Madriguera a seguir haciéndose sus maletas. Más tarde, George se fue al Callejón Diagon, pero antes dijo:

- Hasta pronto chicas, espero que os vaya bien y rompáis unas cuantas normas. Ginny, no dejes que mi cuñadita se pase los días en la biblioteca.

- No te preocupes, - le dijo su hermana al oído aprovechando que se había acercado para abrazarla, - seguro que se me ocurre algo para sacarla de allí.

- Chicos a vosotros os veré muy a menudo, me pasaré por la tienda de Hogsmade de vez en cuando y me mantendré en contacto constante. Ah, y si necesitáis ayuda hoy, Ron, avísame para que vaya, pero sólo si es urgente, ya que yo también estaré muy ocupado. ¿De acuerdo?

- Tranquilo, George, estará todo bien. Nos vemos pronto. – Le contestó Ron.

Las chicas por fin habían terminado de guardar sus cosas en los baúles y los llevaron a Hogwarts. Y finalmente llegó el temible momento de que los cuatro se despidieran de Molly.

- Vosotros dos me visitáis siempre que podáis y vosotras me tenéis que mandar cartas todos los días. Os podéis ir alternando si queréis. Y Ron, si os hace falta comida, o ropa limpia, ya sabéis que podéis pedirme lo que queráis, como tu hermano George, que viene casi todos los días a por comida.

- Tranquila Molly, nos las apañaremos. Si he podido sobrevivir con los Dursley, podré hacerlo con Ron. – Le dijo Harry.

- Amigo, yo cuando quiero soy muy apañado. – Presumió Ron.

- Eso habrá que verlo. – Le contestó Molly.

- Cuando quieras mamá, ya sabes que tú también nos puedes visitar siempre que te apetezca. Bueno, nos vamos que se nos va a hacer tarde.

Molly los volvió a llenar de besos a los cuatro y definitivamente los dejó marcharse por la chimenea en dirección a la tienda de Hogsmade.

La tienda lo tenía todo listo. Al poco de que ellos llegaran, llegó Lee y él y Ron abrieron las puertas. Empezó a entrar un poco de gente que estaba esperando en la calle para el evento, pero sabían que el momento de más movimiento sería cuando llegara el tren de King Cross lleno de alumnos.

Para no haber llegado el tren, había más gente de la que Ron esperaba y eso se debía a que Lee había estado haciendo publicidad de la futura apertura en su programa de radio. Pero como sólo George sabía sobre su otro trabajo, sólo él también sabía que había hecho publicidad.

Al fin llegó el momento crucial de la inauguración. Llegó el tren con los alumnos. Los que eran responsables se montaron en los carruajes, y se dirigieron al colegio. Pero los más desobedientes y gamberros, que eran los clientes estrella de Sortilegios, hicieron esperar a los Thestrals con los carruajes más de lo que deberían y se dirigieron a la tienda. Entonces fue cuando la tienda era un ir y venir de gente para allá y para acá preguntando y comprando cosas y Ron, Lee, Hermione, Ginny y Harry, atendían a los clientes como podían.

Mientras tanto en el callejón Diagon en el otro Sortilegios:

- ¿No crees que deberíamos ir alguno de los dos a Hogsmade? Aquí no tenemos mucho trabajo y allí debe estar abarrotado con la inauguración.

- No, confío plenamente en Ron. Si necesita nuestra ayuda, la pedirá. Además seguro que Hermione, Harry y Ginny también están ayudándoles a él y a Lee. – Contestó George. Ella no lo comprendía, pero él necesitaba tranquilidad para planear lo que quería hacer ese día. Aunque no se le ocurría nada. Todo lo que pensaba lo terminaba desechando porque, o bien le parecía de mal gusto, o pensaba que él no era tan cursi y no se iba a atrever.

Finalmente, en Sortilegios Weasley de Hogsmade, salió el último cliente por la puerta y Ron cerró la puerta detrás de él. Estaban todos exhaustos, pero Lee tuvo que sacar fuerzas de no sabía dónde y le pidió permiso a Ron para salir sin reordenar los productos ni nada, él todavía no había terminado por ese día, su único consuelo sería hablar con Lois. Ron le dio permiso y quedó el cuarteto de amigos en la tienda.

- Chicos, esto ha sido agotador. – Comentó Ron.

- Nada comparado a luchar contra Mortífagos. – Contestó Harry.

- ¿Pero te gusta esto, Ron? – le preguntó Hermione preocupada por si no era lo que Ron esperaba.

- Sí, claro que me gusta. Sólo estaba pensando en los días en que después tengamos que ir a la Academia de Aurores. Harry vamos a acabar mal.

- No te preocupes Ron, – lo tranquilizó su amigo – todos los días no serán como hoy, normalmente los alumnos no pueden salir de Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas? Además los días que tienen permitidas las visitas al pueblo son sábados y los sábados no tenemos Academia. ¿Qué os pasa a vosotros tres? – Añadió después al ver la cara de Ron y las chicas.

- Tú lo has dicho, - respondió Ginny – que no nos dejarán salir de Hogwarts. Sólo los días de visita, que será cuando más ocupados estéis.

- Ya había pensado en eso – sonrió Harry – Ginny, por el honor que me conceden mi padre y sus amigos, te hago entrega del mapa del merodeador, úsalo cuando me extrañes.

- Ejem – tosió Ron.

- Digo, usadlo las dos cuando nos extrañéis, y aquí os esperaremos.

- ¿Y si no estáis cuando lleguemos? – Preguntó Hermione, siempre con recelo a romper las normas, pero esto era distinto, era por ver a Ron.

- Nos mandáis un patronus y nos aparecemos al instante. ¿Verdad Ron?

- De inmediato.

- Nos tenemos que ir chicos – dijo Hermione – McGonnagall nos va a transformar en relojes.

- Quédate un ratito más. – Suplicó Ron.

- Ejem – tosió Harry.

- Digo, quedaos un rato más.

- El beso de buenas noches y nos vamos – cedió Hermione.

Fue más de un beso, vamos, que se despidieron bien despedido, le dirían a McGonnagall, que los clientes no habían salido antes de la tienda.

La tienda del callejón Diagón también se encontraba ya cerrada, y sus dos trabajadores estaban en el apartamento de arriba, como casi todas las noches. Acababan de cenar y George decidió algo de golpe.

- Espérame aquí un momento, vuelvo en seguida.

- ¿Pero dónde vas?

- Es una sorpresa, no te muevas. – George bajaba hacia la tienda a la misma vez que deseaba que su amigo trabajara esa noche. Aunque después de todo el lío que había tenido ese día, lo dudaba.

Cuando volvió al salón de su apartamento le dijo a Angelina:

- ¿Sabes algo? Hoy me gustaría escuchar un programa de la radio mágica que me han dicho que está bien.

- Pon lo que quieras, yo no sé si aguantaré mucho despierta, tengo sueño.

- Tienes que aguantar, creo que te gustará.

George sintonizó la radio y comenzó a oírse la melodía de un programa, y después, la voz de su amigo Lee:

**"Hola amigos soy Kalel"**

- ¡¿Kalel?! – interrumpió Angelina, mientras se escuchaba en la radio: **"y está comenzando vuestro programa favorito:"**

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó George. **"No te cortes"**, y seguía la sintonía

- No, pero Alicia Spinnet se está enamorando de él

- ¿Qué? ¿Alicia se está enamorando de Lee?

- De Lee no, del locutor este, Kalel. Un momento, ¿Lee es Kalel, el locutor?

- Sí. ¿Alicia no será Lois?

- No sé, no me dijo su apodo.

- Espero que sea ella. Lee me contó que él estaba conociendo a alguien que se apodaba Lois en su programa de radio.

- Claro, ahora cuadra todo, es gamberro, y las travesuras con sus amigos, claro, vosotros, Fred y tú. Me da que va a ser Alicia, sí.

- Pues ojalá, me alegraría mucho por ellos. Shsss, pero calla, vamos a escucharlo a ver si nos enteramos, o quizá oímos algo más llamativo.

**"Hoy es un día especial porque un amigo me ha mandado una grabación que sospecho que será muy interesante, pero los que me conocéis, sabéis que no puedo comenzar el programa sin escuchar la voz de alguien.**

**- Hola Lois.**

**- Hola Kalel"**

- Sí que es ella – dijeron a la vez George y Angelina.

- **"Ya sabes que no puedo empezar el programa sin escucharte. Bueno, y ahora que ya lo he hecho, comenzamos.**

**- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí colgada?**

**- Hablamos después, es que un amigo me ha pedido un favor y voy a poner su grabación.**

**- Vale, hablamos después, pero en persona. Quiero verte.**

**- Yo también quiero verte ya. ¿Pero cómo lo vamos a hacer?**

**- Después te llamo en privado y te digo el sitio. Porque no queremos que la gente que nos está escuchando, se entrometa, ¿verdad?**

**- Verdad**

**- ¿Y cómo nos vamos a reconocer?**

**- Tú me reconocerás a mí por mi capa roja y yo te reconoceré a ti porque llevarás en la mano un ejemplar del Daily Planet.**

**- ¿De donde voy a sacar un ejemplar del Daily Planet?**

**- ¿No eras bruja?**

**- Es cierto, transformaré un Profeta.**

**- Pues luego me llamas para decirme el lugar. No sé si podré aguantar hasta terminar el programa.**

**- Hasta luego Kalel.**

**- Ahí Merlín. Hoy tenéis que ir rapidito los que estáis ahí ¿eh? Y la grabación la pondré porque además de mi amigo es mi jefe en otro trabajo que tengo y no quiero que me despida, que si no me la saltaba. Además, mientras la escucháis, Lois me dirá el sitio donde quedaremos".**

- ¿Has mandado tú esa grabación? – Preguntó Angelina.

- Shsss, escucha.

- **"Y vosotros me preguntaréis que por qué no me ha llamado directamente en lugar de mandarme una grabación. Y eso es lo que yo le he preguntado y me ha dicho que no se quiere perder ninguna reacción de la chica a la que está dedicada. Así que supongo que estarán los dos deseando escuchar esto:**

**_Hola, uff, esto es más duro de lo que pensaba. Nunca he hecho esto antes. Estuve a punto de pedirte salir una vez, cuando teníamos 16 años, pero mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, se me adelantó. Desde entonces, mi corazón dejó de latir por ti, yo se lo tenía prohibido. Pero hace unos meses llegaste, entraste por esa puerta y volviste a llenar mi vida de luz. Te fuiste instalando poco a poco. Primero en mi trabajo, luego en mi salón a la hora de comer. Poco después en mi cama y en mi apartamento. Y finalmente en mi corazón"._**

Angelina, conforme iba escuchando más, más lagrimones se le caían, había reconocido perfectamente la voz de George. La grabación terminó con la frase:

**_"Te quiero y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que tú sientas lo mismo por mi"_**

- Oh, George, ¿todo eso lo has dicho por mí? ¿Me lo has dicho a mí?

- Que yo sepa no ha habido nadie más en mi cama en estos meses.

No esperó más, se quitó las lágrimas de la cara y lo besó en los labios suavemente. Él la correspondió y el beso dejó de ser tan suave, para convertirse en apasionado. Pero entonces Angelina se acordó de algo y con el hechizo "Repulso" lo alejó hasta el otro extremo del salón.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – Preguntó extrañado George.

- Estás tonto, has dicho en la radio que me metí en tu cama. Todo el mundo pensará que soy una…

- No di nombres ¿recuerdas? Además, ¿crees que ese programa lo escucha mucha gente?

- Lo pensarán Lee y Alicia.

- Angie, cariño, eso es lo que hacen las parejas. Bueno, rectifico, las parejas hacen algo más que dormir en la misma cama. Nadie pensará mal de ti.

- ¿Parejas? ¿Eso es lo que somos?

- Una pareja es un grupo de dos personas.

- ¡George! Deja de tomarme el pelo.

- Lo siento, pero es que me lo pones muy fácil. Además, te lo mereces por el hechizo.

- En serio, ¿qué somos?

- Pues somos pareja, sólo si tu quieres. Y si no me vuelves a separar de ti.

- ¿Pareja de novios?

- No, después de esta conversación, pareja de bobos.

- ¿Sin clientas atractivas ni damas de honor francesas de por medio?

- Ya te he dicho, en la radio nada más y nada menos, que te quiero, que me he enamorado de ti. Y hace un tiempo te dije que yo en las relaciones esperaba a cambio lo mismo que doy. Por tanto espero que tú también me quieras.

- Claro que te quiero. ¿Todavía lo dudas? ¿Acaso no has notado como te miro? ¿No notaste que te acaricié cuando dormías?

- Pensé que lo había soñado.

- Bueno, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con que no haya terceras personas de por medio?

- Tiene todo que ver, porque si nos queremos, no las habrá. Nos respetaremos. Ven aquí. – Y ahora fue George el que empezó a besarla y ella la que se dejó llevar.

En la radio ya no se escuchaba a Lee. Dejó música puesta, y él no estaba a pesar de que el programa no había terminado. No quiso esperar más tiempo y acudió a su cita con "Lois".

Al cabo de un rato Angelina se separó de George y le dijo:

- No lo hemos celebrado, tenemos que celebrarlo.

- Es lo que pensaba hacer antes de que interrumpieras.

- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a unas copas, un brindis. Algo así.

- En ese caso tendría que acercarme al Caldero Chorreante, porque no me queda ni Wisky de fuego ni Cerveza de Mantequilla.

- Aquí te espero, no tardes.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí, esto hay que celebrarlo. ¡Andaaaa, por favor!

- ¿Sabes que estás loca? – añadió George mientras se ponía la chaqueta y se desaparecía.

Apareció en la puerta del bar y entró. Estaba pidiendo una botella de Wisky de fuego y otra de Cerveza de Mantequilla (no quería arriesgarse a que no le apeteciera alguna de las dos cosas), cuando vio a su amigo Lee entrar con una capa roja.

- ¿Así que has quedado aquí con Lois?

- ¿Lo escuchaste?

- Veo que estás muy nervioso ¿Te tengo que recordar que yo mandé esa grabación?

- Es cierto. ¿Y qué tal ha ido?

- Fenomenal, he venido a por provisiones, pero me vuelvo ya. Me está esperando para celebrarlo.

- Con que era Angelina la chica de la que te habías enamorado. ¡Qué callado te lo tenías!

- Ya te dije que era complicado.

- No te quejes, que te ha ido bien. Me alegro por ti.

- Ya verás como tú también triunfas.

- Eso espero.

- Suerte – le deseó George, pero justo cuando se iba, llegó Alicia con un periódico en la mano en el que ponía Daily Planet. Lee se había quedado con la boca abierta y Alicia lo miraba sin poder creérselo.

- ¿Lee? ¿Kalel? – preguntó ella sin poder articular frases con sujeto, verbo y complementos.

- ¿Lois eres tú? – preguntó Lee atónito. George se estaba divirtiendo.

- Será mejor que os sentéis en una mesa y habléis, yo os pediré unas cervezas de mantequilla y os dejaré a solas para que podáis aclarar cosas. – Intentó ayudar George. Hizo lo que les dijo, mientras ellos se sentaban, les puso las cervezas en la mesa, les deseó que les fuera bien y se fue a su apartamento. Por muy interesante que estuviera la situación, no quería hacer esperar a Angelina, y él tampoco quería estar más tiempo sin besarla.

Cuando llegó al apartamento le contó a Angelina lo ocurrido.

- Me hubiera gustado verlos.

- Para eso tendrías que haber ido tú al Caldero Chorreante, si no fueras tan vaga.

- Vamos a ver qué está ocurriendo ahora.

- Ni hablar. Ellos tienen que estar solos. Necesitan sincerarse. Además tú y yo tenemos algunas cosas pendientes.

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó ella seductora - ¿Cómo qué?

- Como un brindis, para empezar.

Brindaron, y mientras se bebían sus copas seguían hablando de sus cosas:

- Así que era verdad que me acariciaste. Y yo que andaba trastornado porque pensaba que lo había soñado. Pero eso no lo hiciste porque me quieres, eso lo hiciste porque querías otra cosa.

- Si hubiera querido otra cosa te lo habría pedido, listo. Como si tú te fueras a negar. ¡Te conozco George! Seguro que pensaste que era un sueño por la costumbre.

- No cariño, de hecho me extrañó, porque mis sueños contigo no se quedan en simples caricias.

- ¡Qué romántico! – ironizó Angelina.

- Acepto que me digas eso cualquier día, pero hoy no, hoy no puedes tener queja.

- Tienes razón. Y yo que pensaba que nunca llegarías a sentir lo mismo que yo sentía.

- Y tenías motivos para pensarlo. Es la primera vez que me he enamorado.

- La primera y la única, espero.

- Bueno, una vez que empiezas, ya no puedes parar.

- Qué gracioso

- No, ahora en serio, ¿nunca sospechaste nada? En mi casa me han dicho de todo, que estaba raro, que estaba cambiado.

- Sí te noté raro, sobre todo porque no ligabas con chicas como siempre. Oye, ¿en la fiesta de Corazón de Bruja ya me querías o de verdad eres inmune al maquillaje?

- Digamos que descubrí en la fiesta que era inmune al maquillaje.

- Así que me mentiste.

- ¿Qué querías que te dijera, que no me había liado con ninguna porque estaba enamorado de ti?

- Eso hubiera estado bien.

- No estaba preparado para decirlo.

- Es cierto, ni yo estaba lista para escucharlo.

- ¿Tú no sentías nada en la fiesta?

- Claro que sentía. En mi casa también me lo notaron, se dio cuenta hasta mi hermana de 8 años. Cuando le dijiste aquel piropo a Audrey, estaba que me tiraba de los pelos de lo celosa que estaba. Además, a mi no me habías dicho nada. Pero estaba hecha un lío.

- No te había dicho nada porque me dejaste sin palabras. Estabas espectacular. Aunque cuando te pusiste mi camiseta, eso ya sí que es insuperable. Me pusiste a cien.

- Sí es superable, todavía no me has visto des…

George no le dejó terminar la frase, comenzó a besarla mientras se deshacía de sus zapatos y la acostaba en el sofá.

Un tiempo después, esa misma noche se vieron fuegos artificiales en el callejón Diagón, que procedían de la tienda de Sortilegios.

Cuando Lee y Alicia los oyeron, se separaron (estaban besándose) y se asomaron por la ventana del bar para verlos. Lee se alegró porque su amigo, como él, había encontrado al amor de su vida y ambos eran correspondidos. Parecía que la vida después de todo el sufrimiento, los estaba recompensando.

FIN

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hola, este ha sido el final de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero que todavía me sigáis dejando comentarios sobre lo que os ha parecido.


End file.
